


The Conniving Crow Rewrite

by MJ_Studios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, maybe some cursing, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 66,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Studios/pseuds/MJ_Studios
Summary: Ukai Keishin, Karasuno's Temporary Coach, gets quite the surprise when his younger sister suddenly arrives. He had completely forgotten about picking her up when she returned home from studying abroad. Ukai (f/n) quickly gets dragged into the adventures of the Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club.Follow along her story as she’s faced with challenges that go beyond basic volleyball.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Introduction

Before I start this story I wanted to write a short introduction, please read it.

Simple legend for reading the story:  
"..." = What a character says  
'...' = What a character thinks  
(...) = Author notes  
(f/n) = First name  
(h/c) = Hair color  
(e/c) = Eye color

For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.

I already started this story once, but I decided to rewrite it. I want to make it more organized then before.

I hope you will all enjoy this story! If you want a certain character to get more attention, feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Meeting The Karasuno Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Ukai becomes the coach but before Golden Week starts.

After finally putting away all your belongings, you were ready to leave and head towards Karasuno High, just to give your brother a piece of your mind.

Your older brother, Ukai Keishin, was supposed to pick you up when you came back from (country), where you were studying abroad for the past 3 years. But, for reasons unknown, he had completely forgotten about you.

You were already late to this semester because of many plane delays and now your own brother had forgotten about you. Needless to say, you were pissed.

Your mom had informed you that he was now coaching the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, but only temporarily. It was unclear to you why he would only be a coach for a short period of time but now you know where you can find him.

Time to head towards Karasuno High.

…

‘I can’t believe him, who forgets their own sister!? I swear, this is why I am Gramps favorite!’

(h/c) hair was flowing behind you as you were storming toward the gymnasium where the Volleyball Club was having their practice. (e/c) eyes blazing in anger and frustration.

You were going to start you first year of High School here at Karasuno tomorrow, but because of your forgetful brother you had to come here today.

When you neared the gymnasium, you could already hear the squeaking of shoes and the echoes of voices. Now you only had to find Keishin.

…

The boys of the Karasuno Volleyball Club continued their practice, they needed to prepare for their upcoming practice match against Nekoma High. Three figures stood off at the side observing the practice, Takeda and Kiyoko were taking notes while their newly appointed temporary coach Ukai called out on things the boys needed to improve on.

“Nice receive Noya! Asahi, don’t be afraid to really spike that ball down! Hinata, stop jumping all over the place! And Kageyama, stop scaring him!”

The coach called out once more, gathering all the boys around him to go over some new formations.

“Alright, so what I want to try is--”  
“Oniiiiii-saaaaaaaaan!!”

But an angry voice interrupted him and before anyone could react, you had leapt towards your brother, shouting in anger whilst violently shaking him.

“You idiot! What kind of brother forgets his own sister! You’re such an idiot!”

You continued to scream at your brother whilst shaking him by his collar as he tried to regain his senses. You had every right to be angry at him, you had to figure out a way home on your own!

Meanwhile everyone else was just staring at this scene, confused looks on their faces. Most had the same question on their mind.

‘Who is this beautiful girl that’s attacking our coach?’

Finally, Takeda decided to intervene, he gave a slight cough to gain your attention.

“Umm, excuse me. I couldn’t help but hear you say, Coach Ukai is your brother?”

You stopped yelling at your brother after hearing someone address you, you quickly started bowing and apologizing.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Ukai (f/n). Not the best first impression, but it’s nice to meet you all!”  
‘She’s gorgeous!’ was the though flying through the heads of the boys before you. Pink dusted their cheeks while you looked back at them with shining (e/c) eyes.

You scratched the back of your neck as you smiled sheepishly at the group before you. Wide eyes of various colors bored into you as they tried to process what you just said. Once they finally understood, all hell broke lose thanks to a certain duo of second years and an orange haired first year.

“Ehhhhhh!?” They shouted in union.  
“How can you be related!?” The short orange hair boy wailed in utter disbelief.  
“This beauty has graced us with her presence Noya! Now we have Kiyoka-san and this wonderful girl! Cried out the one with the shaved head.

The bald one and the shorter one who had brown hair with a blond patch at the front, burst into tears while stars surrounded them. A boy with dark brown hair and a scary look on his face managed to calm them down, while another boy with greyish hair apologized to you for their behavior. Seeing all of this made you back away, laughing nervously.

“Well, we just are related. But I look more like our mom. And umm, thank you for the compliment, I think?”

Before anyone else could speak, your brother finally regained his senses. He groaned a bit as he came to stand next to you, ruffling your hair. Grumbling, you tried to fix your now tangled locks.

“Alright everyone, let me properly introduce Jinx.” Said your brother.  
“Don’t call me that!” You shouted at his comment.  
“What? I always called you that when you were little, just think of it as a cute nickname like you did back then.” He retorted “It was more fun when you thought it was a compliment.”  
“Feeling the love Onii-san.” You mumbled more to yourself.  
“Anyway, this is my younger sister. She’ll be transferring to Karasuno now that she’s back from (country). She’s a first year. And since she’s my sister, she’ll be helping us out.” Explained your brother.  
“I didn’t agree to this….” You said to him.  
“Well, you’re doing it anyway. No girls team for you.” He replied.  
“Fine.” Was your short answer back.

You crossed your arms and pouted a bit at the news, but you always had a soft spot for you older brother. No matter how many times you fought each other, you always had each other’s back.

The team encircled you and started to introduce themselves. You found Kiyoko to be very kind, as well as Sugawara. Asahi just nodded at you nervously, he seemed to be afraid he would break you with a simple touch. You smiled brightly up at the third year, shocking him.

“Wait, you’re not scared of me?” He asked confused.  
“Why would I be scared?” You asked back, tilting your head since you were now also confused.  
“Well, because I have long hair and facial hair, it scares a few people since apparently I look older.” He ranted, trying to explain why people feared him.  
“If there’s anyone here that looks scary, it’s Onii-san with his weird dyed blond hair.” You jabbed at your brother.  
“Hey! I heard that!” He shouted at you.  
“That was the point!” You shouted back at him.

Next, you met the dark haired boy named Sawamura Daichi, as well as the second years Tanaka and Nishinoya. Both nearly fainted when you called them senpai. You continued greeting everyone, the other second years seemed to react normal at least.

Now only the first years were left. First you met a boy with darkish green hair and freckles named Yamaguchi, who just waved at you while sheepishly smiling, though his cheeks where tinted a light shade of pink. Next was the giant Tsukishima.

“So, should we call you Jinx too or should I just go for Munchkin-san?” He asked with a smug look on his face.  
‘Tempted to punch him….’ You though to yourself.

Ignoring the snide remark you turned to a very intense looking boy who just bowed and screamed his name at you. Kageyama Tobio. You learned that the hyper orange haired boy was named Hinata and that he was a middle blocker.

“So you must be a decoy then right? And have some strong quick-attacks.” You asked him.

His eyes widened at your statement, amazed at how quickly you figured out his specialty. Before he could come up with a response, you continued your observations.

“I’m assuming Tanaka-senpai is a wing spiker, as is Azumane-senpai, who clearly is the ace. Kinnoshita-senpai is also a wing spiker. Tsukishima, AKA String Bean is a middle blocker, as is Narita-senpai.”

The tall blond scowled at your new nickname for him.

“Sugawara-senpai and Kageyama appear to be your setters, so that means Nishinoya-senpai is your libero. Sawamura-senpai looks like someone who specializes in receives and defense, but is still strong enough to be a wing spiker. The same goes for Ennoshita-senpai.” 

…

“How!?” Hinata screeched at you in amazement, demanding to know how you figured that all out.  
“Ehh? Oh, umm, well I’ve been playing volleyball since I was little. Gramps taught me and I just have a knack for strategizing and figuring people out.” You explained to them.

Other begans to question you, curious to know more about you. Kageyama just started asking questions intensely on where you trained and for how long you’ve been practicing. As the questions kept being fired at you, you were finally saved when Sugawara stepped in and made everyone calm down.

“Easy guys, back off. Let’s give her some space. Tanaka, stop making such a scary face!” He told them.

Your brother stepped in and explained to them why he wanted you to help with their training.

“Now, the main reason I want Jyns to help out before the practice match is because most of you need to work on your receives. She’s the best person for that. After all, she was a nation level libero back in (country).” He started explaining.

The second Nishinoya learned you were also a libero, he tackled you to the ground claiming you should start training together and that you could be the guardians of the team.

“He-help… Ca-can’t breathe….” You tried to say.

Sugawara and Daichi managed to get you out of the hyperactive boy’s grip, allowing the air to rush back into your lungs.

‘This sure is an interesting team…’ You thought to yourself as you managed to get back on your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	3. Against Nekoma

After all the introductions were over, Takeda brought you a change of clothes from the girls Volleyball Club that they weren’t using. Grabbing the jersey and spandex, you ran off with Kiyoko to get changed.

She showed you the way to the clubroom where she told you about an empty locker that you could use. While you were changing into the new clothes, Kiyoko talked about her own experience with the club and things that had happened during the year whilst you were still stuck in (country).

‘So they already had a practice match against a strong school.’ You thought after hearing about the match against Seijoh ‘But it sounds like the only won the game because their captain wasn’t in it from the start.’

You had your work cut out for you if you wanted to help these boys get better.

…

While your bother was off talking with Takeda, the boys took the opportunity to talk about their team’s new addition.

“So, (f/n) is really pretty huh?” Hinata chirped.  
“Don’t go using her name so casually, you idiot!” Kageyama smacked the shorter boy, getting flustered over the thought of using your first name.  
“Oh look, the King is blushing, how cute.” Tsukishima teased, causing the dark haired boy to glare at him.  
“But we can’t call her Ukai, the coach will think we’re talking to him!” Nishinoya piped up.  
“Noya and Hinata might be right about this. We’ll have to ask her what she prefer when she returns.” Daichi said, getting everyone to calm down.

Still, the thought on all of their minds was that you were indeed adorable. Just the idea of you in some spandex was enough to cause a few of the boys to blush red.

You finally returned, a tight fitting jersey and spandex revealing your figure to the boys for them to ogle at. Adjusting you shorts, you made your way over to them. You stood between a sherry red Yamaguchi and Tanaka who was trying to hide his nosebleed.

“Before we start, umm, how would you like us to address you?” Asked Daichi awkwardly.  
“Oh right! You can all just call me (f/n), I really don’t mind. I’m used to it, since everyone in (country) used my first name.” You replied.

Cue Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata fainting from the honor of calling you by your first name.

Finally Kiyoko, Takeda and your brother made their way back to the group. You still weren’t too enthusiastic about being forced to help for this practice match, but you figured your brother must have some good reason for it.

“Alright Nii-san, you better tell me why you’re so determined to have me help for this practice match. I mean, you did say you were just a temporary coach.”  
“It’s against Nekoma.” He replied.  
“…”  
“…”  
“Why didn’t you say so!? Let’s go! We’re gonna crush Grampa Neko’s team! Come on guys, let’s get going!” You shouted enthusiastically.  
‘Figured that was all she needed to hear.’ Your brother though to himself, snickering at your sudden surge of energy.

You grabbed Daichi’s and Kageyama’s hand as you started dragging them towards the court, leaving them as blushing stuttering messes trailing behind you. The others joined you on the court, some a little jealous of the contact their captain and setter had with you.

Kageyama and Sugawara stood ready for your and Nishinoya’s receives, so that the others could see what they needed to learn. Your brother spiked a ball towards you, your eyes honing in on the ball. Lowering yourself, you perfectly received the ball, sending it right towards Sugawara.

“That’s what I want you all to learn. Since Noya seems to have no idea how to explain how you should receive, I want (f/n) to work with Tsukishima and Hinata, since you two are our weakest receivers. Daichi, you and Noya can work with the others.” Your brother told everyone.  
“Hai.” Some of the boys gritted their teeth at the thought of the two first years getting so much of your attention.

For today you wanted to see what the receives of these two were like, so you had them receiving some of your spikes. It didn’t take long for you to realize your brother was right, these two really needed to improve.  
You tried giving them some pointers and tips on how to position themselves when they’re about to receive a ball.

“The way you position yourself is very important, it will help in redirecting the ball towards the setter.” You stated.

Hinata seemed way more interested in what you had to say, he was very eager to learn and improve whilst Tsukishima kept a neutral attitude towards it all.

“Alright, that’s it for today. Everyone clean up and then head out, you’re cleaning too (f/n).” Your brother ordered everyone.  
“Ugh, fine.” You replied, muttering more to yourself.

Grumbling, you went with Kiyoko to grab some brooms while the boys collected the balls. As you walked away, many took the chance to glance at your retreating figure and wonderful behind, blushing at the sight of you and Kiyoko next to each other.

Your brother was talking with Takeda when he noticed the red faces of the boys. Snickering, he just shook his head.

‘This is going to be interesting.’

After all the cleaning was over, your first day with the club had ended and tomorrow would be your first official day of High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	4. Early Morning

Sitting in Sakanoshita Store, you were munching away at your breakfast and trying to ignore the horrid smell of Keishin’s cigarettes. Today was your first actual day of classes, so you were rummaging through your bag to make sure you had everything with you.

“Oi Jinx, don’t forget your volleyball stuff, we have an early practice this morning! You should head out now to get your class schedule from the office beforehand.” Your brother called out to you.  
“Stop calling me Jinx! I’m not a Jinx!” You shouted back to him.  
“You’re short and you cause me misfortune, so yeah, you are a Jinx.” He explained “So just think of it as a nickname or something.”  
“Pff Jerk!” You shouted to him as you made your way out the store.  
“Oi!” Was the only thing he could shout back before you were out the door.

As you walked out of the shop you ran straight into Tanaka, toppling over him as you both fell to the ground. Disjoined sentences left the second year’s mouth as he realized whose chest was so close to his face. The color of his entire face matched that of a tomato, steam practically shooting out of his ears in embarrassment.  
Realizing the situation you were both in, you began apologizing profusely as you helped the boy up. Looking down at the ground, you tried to focus more on the pebbles of dirt encircling your shoes. Unknown to you, Tanaka was practically glowing now that he had recovered from his initial shock. If you had been in an anime, light would have surrounded him as angels and birds sang.

“G-good morning (f/n)-san!” The boy shouted, a shiver running down his spine when your (e/c) orbs shot up to look at him.  
“Good morning Tanaka-senpai. I’m sorry I ran into you like that. Are you heading to school now?” You asked him.

Tanaka nodded his head, falling into a pace with you as you both made your way up the hill towards Karasuno. The second year started telling you all about the school and even tried to teach you how to make his famous delinquent face on your way there. Giggling at his actions you waved goodbye once you arrived, running off to the office to get your schedule.  
As you were walking around the hallways, you soon realized you didn’t know where you were supposed to go.

‘I should’ve asked Tanaka-senpai for directions.’

You stopped at an intersection, doubting whether to follow the hallway to your left or your right.

“A-are you lost?” A soft voice spoke up.

When you looked to your side, you noticed a cute, blond girl who was about the same height as you.

“Yeah, actually.” You started “I’m supposed to pick up my schedule at the office, but I’m not sure where that is.”  
“Oh, just follow this hallway and turn left at the end, it will be on your right.” The girl told you “I could show you the way, if you want me to.”  
“Thank you so much!” You beamed at the girl before you.  
“Y-you’re welcome.” The girl replied as she started walking in the direction of the office.

As you two walked side by side, you explained to her why you were starting the semester so late.   
You finally arrived at the office, grateful to the sweet girl.

“Here it is.” She told you “Goodluck on your first day!”  
“Thanks a lot!” You called out to her as you walked inside the office.

‘Ah… I forgot to ask her name.’ Both girls thought at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	5. Morning Practice

Everyone stood off to the side, either sweat dropping or in Tsukishima’s case snickering at the sight before them. Kageyama was once again lecturing Hinata on how useless he though he was. The orange haired boy just leapt around loudly trying to make his point. All of this came to an abrupt halt at the arrival of an incredibly calm and dazed Tanaka.

“Oi, what’s up with Tanaka? He’s never this quiet.” Sugawara whispered to Daichi.

Cautiously they approached their teammate. Unable to handle the sight before him, Nishinoya bursts forward, shouting at Tanaka to snap out of it.  
“Oh it turns me on when she looks at me like that!” was his only response.

“What are you talking about?” Asked the shorter boy.

Seeing his friends, Tanaka snapped out of his daze and went on to explain what had happened that morning. The news had Nishinoya in tears of envy and happiness as he patted his friend on the back for such incredible progress. Hinata looked over at his senpai with amazement, eyes sparkling with admiration. Everyone else was either grumbling over the news or blushing at the image that they had of you falling onto them.

The door of the gym opened revealing you, Kiyoka and Ukai; signaling it was time for practice to start.

Smiling you made your way over to Tsukishima and Hinata, ready to work with them on their receives again. A light tap on your shoulder caught your attention. Turning, you were met with Sugawara smiling sweetly at you, offering to help you since he had already helped Hinata a little with his receives. Nodding your head enthusiastically, you scurried off with the three, leaving everyone else to continue their grumbling.

All through morning practice you worked with the two, making sure they got their stance right and working on getting their reflexes right. Hinata seemed to want to soak everything in, he was like a sponge. Every correction you gave he took to heart, working to improve. The energy he exuded made you even more excited to train.

“You’re like a ray of sunshine Hinata! It’s so much fun to train with you” You commented, causing the boy to practically wilt away in happiness.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima just lazily followed, make a smart comment every time you came over to fix his stance. Whether you were fixing his arms or showing him how to move, he always found a way to make a jab at you.

“I’m starting to think you like coming over here just so you can touch me Munchkin-san.” He teased.

You looked at him with a blank stare, flicking his forehead before going back to stand with Sugawara. You and the grey haired boy sent balls towards the two consistently, correcting them where possible.

“You’re a great teacher (f/n). It’s really impressive.” Sugawara said to you.

A light blush erupted onto your cheeks at the compliment. The smile on Sugawara’s face was almost too much for you to handle.

“Th-thanks Sugawara-senpai.” You said back.  
“Just call me Suga.” He told you.

A small squeak escaped your lips at his words, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata and Tsukishima. For once the two agreed on something, they did not like how their senpai was getting so close to you.

Meanwhile everyone else would occasionally try to catch a glimpse of how your practice with the three of them was going. Each wanted to have a chance to work with you and knowing that those three were getting special attention really got to them, especially to Nishinoya.

“Gah! Ukai-sensei! I would like to have the opportunity to work with (f/n)-san! As a fellow libero I want to see what I can learn form her!” He told your brother.

‘And so it begins.’ Keishin snickered to himself, well aware of what was going on.

“Later today we’re going to have a little match so you’ll be going up against her. That’s a good chance to learn from her.” He told the short boy.  
“H-hai!” Nishinoya replied back.

Morning practice come to an end with you praising Sugawara and Hinata, and telling Tsukishima he’s as lazy as can get. While cleaning you noticed that Kageyama kept staring at you with his intense gaze. Deciding it would be easier to just ask what was going on, you made your way over to him.  
Once he realized you were coming towards him, the boy began shifting, becoming more and more nervous in your presence.

“Hey Kageyama, is there something you wanted to ask? I noticed you looking at me.” You asked him.  
“U-um I was j-just wondering if you knew what class you were in.” He told you.  
“Oh! I’m in class 1-4.” You chirped.

Both Hinata and Kageyama felt their hearts plummet at the news. You were in the same class as Yamaguchi and that jerk Tsukishima. At the news, Tsukishima instantly came over making a smart remark at how he was amazed you were smart enough to be in the class. The response was you throwing a ball at his gut. Growling at the tall blonde, you apologized to Kageyama. Unknow to you, he was more than happy to see you take out his snarky teammate.  
Meanwhile Yamaguchi just shyly said he was glad your were in his class, resulting in you pinching his freckled cheeks and saying you were glad to have him as your classmate. Ruffling the flustered boy’s hair, you turned back to Kageyama.

“I guess we aren’t in the same glass, but I’d be more than happy to help you study sometimes!” You told him.  
“H-hai!” Was his loud reply.

Kageyama bowed thanking you with his usual shout. Waving your hands you calmed him down claiming it was no problem for you. Waving goodbye to the black haired boy you went back to the storage room to put some volleyballs back. On your way you bumped into a broad back. Looking up your were met with the profusely apologizing Asahi.

“Don’t worry Azumane-senpai, it’s my fault for not looking where I was going. Oh! Your hair is falling out. Here let me help you.” You said to the tall boy.

Signaling him to sit down, you began to run your fingers through his chestnut locks. The blush on his face was enough to make someone think he had fallen into a pile of red paint. Once you had his hair back in its bun you patted his shoulder, he told you it’s fine to just call him Asahi like the others do. You returned to your duties after agreeing happily to call him by his first name, leaving a flustered Asahi behind whilst everyone else was gawking at how their glass hearted ace had managed that.

Back in the storage room, you began organizing the volleyballs, making sure you had all of them. A light cough caught your attention. Looking up you say Ennoshita smiling at you, holding another volleyball.

“You forgot this one.” He informed you.  
“Oh thanks!” You replied.

The second year brought the ball over, gently placing it in the cart before asking if you needed help with anything else. Shaking your head you thanked him, walking back into the gym with him. You both began chatting away, shocking everyone else.

‘When the hell did Ennoshita get to her!?’

Once everything was clean, you ran off to get changed for class. However, before you managed to leave, Daichi caught you.

“Hey (f/n) I was wondering if you’d be able to go over receives with me during lunch. I know you’re probably busy, but I thought it’d be a good chance to see what I could improve on.” He suggested.  
“Yeah for sure Sawamura-senpai! I’d be happy to!” You told him.

Waving to the boy you ran off to the clubroom, leaving him with a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	6. First Class

Dressed in your uniform, you were prepared to head to your first class. At first you though you’d be able to walk with Yamaguchi but then you remembered a certain String Bean. Deciding against that idea, you figured you’d just try and find the classroom by yourself. Wandering out towards the school, a loud voice calling out your name caught your attention. Turning around you saw Nishinoya running towards you, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey Nishinoya-senpai! What can I do for you?” You asked him.  
“I was just going to offer to show you to your class, since you probably haven’t had the chance to explore the school yet.” He explained.  
“That’d be great! Thanks!” You smiled at him.

You followed the energetic libero through the halls, both chatting away about how you loved your position in volleyball. When you arrived at your class, Nishinoya gave you a huge grin, telling you that you could come to him for anything.

“Thanks again Nishinoya-senpai!” You thanked him once more.

Smiling you said goodbye as you entered your class, starting off your first school day at Karasuno.

‘Everyone on the team is so nice. Well, except Tsukishima, but I guess he’s charming in his own weird way.” Lost in your thoughts, you sat at your desk replaying all of the events that happened with the boys this morning.

This quiet, peaceful moment didn’t last long.

…

‘I swear I’m going to smash his smug face into a wall.’ You though to yourself.

Sitting in class, you had been assigned the seat right in front of your favorite person, Tsukishima. All throughout class he would kick your chair with his long legs, sometimes even lifting the back of your seat. You would always turn around, glaring at him but nothing seemed to phase the blonde. Eventually he grew tired of kicking your seat, so instead he started ripping parts of his eraser and chucking them at you. Of course with your luck, when you whirled around to get him to stop, one landed right down your shirt.

Honey brown eyes gleamed in victory and you swore under your breath while trying to get the little piece of eraser out of you shirt. Meanwhile Yamaguchi looked over at you apologetically, secretly furious at this best friend for getting so much of your attention outside of practice as well.

The teacher at the front of the class spoke up, announcing that for the remainder of the class you would be working in pairs on a worksheet. The world must have wanted you to suffer because you didn’t get to choose your partners. You ended up having to work with the one and only String Bean. Growling you turned your chair around so that you were facing the bespectacled boy, ignoring the smirk plastered on his face.

“Alright, let’s get this done with.” You stated.  
“Awe, does Munchkin-san not like me anymore. You were awfully touchy this morning.” He retorted back.

The sing song tone Tsukishima used made your eye twitch.

“It wasn’t by choice, I had to fix your awful form. No wonder you suck at receiving.” Was your response.

You started working on the sheet together, Tsukishima constantly trying to get in a snide remark.

“Wow, I’m amazed you’re even in this class if you find this worksheet hard Munchkin-san.” He stated when he saw you drop your pencil and opt for staring out the window instead.  
“Really? I was going to say the same to you String Bean.” You retorted “I’m already done. Do try to keep up.”

An awkward grunt escaped the boy’s lips as he looked down and saw that you had indeed already finished your sheet, leaving him in the dust. Glancing up he saw the smug look he liked to give people on your face. A light pink began to fight its way onto his cheeks, forcing him to turn his head so you wouldn’t see.

“Awe, does String Bean need help? Poor thing, must be hard for you to keep up eh?” You challenged him.

Cue eye twitching from the very proud Tsukishima. He was about ready to make a snide remark when the bell signaling the end of class rang through the room. Within seconds you were off, planning to enjoy your free time before practice. Tsukishima sat dumbfounded in his desk as he tried to process what had just happened. He had just been sassed by you. For once his snide remarks didn’t have the effect he wanted and he was left with you being just as snarky as usual. And boy did it turn him on.

‘You’re quite the interesting girl, Munchkin-san.’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	7. Homework Made Easy

The crowded hallways filled with the noise as friends met up and planned their after school activities. You shimmied your way through hordes of people, aiming to get outside to enjoy the fresh air before having to spend a couple hours in the gym with a bunch of sweaty guys. Finding a bench, you scurried towards it, sighing in content when you sat down.

However, your state of calmness didn’t last long as two figures made their way towards you. The boisterous calls and bright orange hair coming from your left made it clear who one of them was.

‘That means the other must be Kageyama… Yup, he just smacked Hinata, so it’s definitely him.’ You thought to yourself. Chuckling you sat up, bright (e/c) orbs starting up at the two boys.

“Hey! What’s up?” You chirped happily at the duo.

Kageyama just blushed and looked away, mumbling to himself. Embarrassed of his red face, he quickly excused himself to go buy some milk. This left you with the ever energetic Hinata, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of you.

“How was your first day of class (f/n)-san?” He asked you.  
“It was pretty good! Tsukishima was a little annoying, but oh well.” You answered.

At the mention of the tall blonde, Hinata began growling cutely. The orange haired boy told you not to worry about the scary tall jerk, claiming that he was more fun to hang with.  
Giggling you thanked Hinata, patting his head, once again leading to the boy staring off with a strange smile on his face.  
Kageyama returned, calmer now that his blush was gone, slurping away at this beverage. However, once he got closer to you he became fidgety again, trying to avoid eye contact in any way. Now that both were back you decided to figure out why they had both been so insistent on coming to talk to you.

“So, is there anything I can help you guys with?” You asked the duo before you.

You saw Kageyama scrunch his eyebrows as he stared at a tree, the rosy hue returning to his cheeks. Gulping down the last of his milk, he quickly bowed while yelling at the of his lungs.

“P-please help us with our homework!” He shouted.

‘Wow, he’s as intense as ever….’ You thought to yourself.

With a sweet smile you nodded your head, agreeing to help the two. Hinata just started jumping around while Kageyama continuously bowed while shouting his thanks at you.

‘There two are quite the characters.” You thought to yourself.

Giggling you calmed them both down and pulled out your books. Going over the work with them, you found both were just adorable at trying to figure out the questions.  
Hinata would get the same look in her eyes as he did when playing volleyball. Bright and determined. His pink tongue stuck cutely out of the side of his mouth and if he got the answer right he always had to do a little leap of celebration.  
Kageyama maintained his intense gaze, burning holes into the paper while he worked. If he got a question right, you’d praise him and pat his shoulder which would result in him becoming more fidgety and screaming how he’d continue to do his best.  
After some time, the duo had managed to get through most of their questions and get you to explain the concept of the lesson. Glancing at your watch you saw the time and told them it was close to practice. Waving at them, you ran off to get changed. The two began to organize their belongings, faces as red as roses.

“(f/n)-san really is amazing! She’s like pow, kablaaam! And then suddenly our homework makes sense! Plus, she’s pretty and can play volleyball!” Hinata exclaimed, stars circling around his head as he became over excited.  
“Hinata boke! D-don’t talk about her like that! She’s just talented is all!” Kageyama replied.

Grumbling, he refused to admit he felt the exact same about you. The way you encouraged him with his work made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but get nervous around you. The fact that you were a top level volleyball player as well as pretty just made it even more difficult for him to handle.

‘She’s so amazing.’ Both of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	8. After School Practice

“Alright everyone gather around. Our practice match with Nekoma is coming up soon. I want everyone to be in top condition, all right?” Your brother started to explain.  
“Now, I already said this earlier but I want to do a practice match. The teams are…..  
Team A will be Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita and you (f/n).  
And then Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Narita and myself will be team B.” Your brother announced the teams.  
“Oi! How come they get you Onii-san!? I call bullshit!” You exclaimed.  
“Watch it Jinx. And they get me because you have all the third years, not to mention Ennoshita and Kinoshita who have experience working together. And of course you, a national champion libero, that’s just really cruel. Plus, I also gave you Yamaguchi and among the first year, other than Kageyama, he isn’t as shit at receiving.” He explained.

Grumbling you gave in, mainly because of the ego boost your brother gave you. With a huff you grabbed your team members, dragging them to your side of the court. With a huge smile on your face you looked over your group to come up with the best formation.  
Meanwhile, the remaining boys on the other side were pouting they didn’t get to work with you.  
And then there was Nishinoya, in distress over the fact that he didn’t have Asahi as his ace. Sure, he had Tanaka but this wasn’t what he was used to. The poor boy was just a ball on the ground, questioning the cruelty of the world.

“I have to play against Asahi! And I don’t get to be on the same team as (f/n)-san!” He wailed out.

Tanaka joined in on Nishinoya’s wails of despair as the rest of their team stood by with blank stares. They may not have been reacting the same way but they were all just as upset over the teams. Ukai came over telling the two to stand up and grow up. Feeling a little sorry for Nishinoya, knowing he would never actually get to work with you like the others, Ukai went over to give him a little help.

“Oi Noya. Just as a heads up, Jinx can get pretty competitive. But when she thinks a libero has done really well she likes to work with them one on one to find new ways to improve.” He informed the short boy.

At the casual mention of the possibility of having the chance to become your training partner, Nishinoya was once again howling with a new fire blazing in his eyes. The match started with your side serving first.

The ball flew over the net, Nishinoya receiving it with ease. Kageyama decided he would set the lead with the insane quick. Setting the ball into the air right to where Hinata was, it was send down towards you like a bullet. All were prepared for the booming sound of the ball smacking against the floor but were instead shocked when they realized you received it.  
Sugawara took a moment but prepared as the ball come towards him. Asahi spiked it down, making your team receive the first point. You all howled in excitement, surprise still set on the faces of the other team. Nishinoya stared at you in awe.

‘She’s incredible. She managed to receive that insane quick attack with ease.’ He thought to himself.

Noticing a pair of brown orbs piercing into you, you playfully winked at the libero, sending him into a blushing and stuttering state. Snickering you turned back to be met with the wide eyes of your teammates. Asahi was blushing and mumbling while Yamaguchi just looked like a gaping fish. Ennoshita and Kinoshita were smiling nervously at you and Daichi just started patting your back while Sugawara gave you a toothy grin.

“That was amazing (f/n)-san!” Daichi praised you.  
“Th-thanks Daichi-senpai.” You blushed at the compliment, hiding your burning cheeks with your hands.  
“I mean, I saw a little of your skill at lunch today when we practiced, but it was nothing compared to this! You truly are incredible.” He continued his praise.

A soft smile was sent your way as he playfully ruffled your hair. The result was you fumbling with your words as you tried to thank him again. The others glared at their captain as he casually got so comfortable with you. They also noticed the little glint in his eyes and the smirk he shot their way when he mentioned you spend lunch with him earlier that day.

~flashback~

You hustled through the school halls, trying to get to the gymnasium as quickly as possible to meet up with Daichi. Seeing the gymnasium just up ahead, you caught sight of the dark haired third year as he spun a volleyball lazily in his hands.

“Sawamura-senpai!” You called out to him.

Waving your arm, you ran towards the boy, eyes glimmering in excitement. The moment he caught sight of you, Daichi erupted in a huge grin.

“Hey (f/n)-san! So first off, you can call me Daichi, it’s no big deal, everyone in the club does. Second, shall we get started?” He asked you.  
“H-hai!” was your short reply.

All throughout your lunchbreak, you gave the third year pointers on how to improve his receives. He had a lot experience, so it was just getting some little details fixed. By the end of the little practice, Daichi had already improved.

“Thanks again (f/n)-san. I really appreciate it. You’re an amazing player.” He told you.  
“Oh th-thank you! You’re really good yourself!” You replied.

The bell chimed again, forcing you to hastily say goodbye and scurry off to class, leaving a blushing Daichi behind.

~back to the present~

Huffing, the rest of the boys on your side growled some more at their captain before returning to their positions. The match continued, you and Nishinoya feeding off of one another’s determination to get the ball. The first set ended with your team winning 25-22.

Sitting at the bench you listened intently to Daichi as he explained what the best course of action for the next set would be. As you listened, a water bottle entered your field of vision. Glancing up, you saw Asahi smiling at you. Shuffling over, you made room for the tall third year on the bench next to you. Daichi finished his little speech and told you all to prepare for the next set.

“You played really well in the first set (f/n)-san.” Asahi told you.  
“Oh thank you Asahi-senpai! You’re an incredible player too. I can definitely see why you’re the ace.” You complimented his skill.

Your comment had the glass hearted boy blushing profusely as he began stumbling over his words, stating that he was nothing without the libero and setter. Giggling, you patted his shoulder, looking up at him with your vibrant (e/c) orbs.

“You should give yourself more credit you know. The libero and setter can keep sending the ball to the ace, but they’ll only keep fighting if they trust you. You give off that trust. Whenever the ball goes up towards you, I know that you’re gonna do whatever you can to make sure we get that point. That’s what makes you the ace. That’s what keeps the libero and setter going when there’s someone blocking those spikes. We keep going because we know the ace will always fight for the team.” You finished your sweet rant.

Asahi looked like he was about ready to pass out after hearing it all. That was also the moment you realized the entire gymnasium had gone quiet. Looking around you saw everyone either smiling or teary eyed at your words of encouragement towards the third year. Sugawara and Nishinoya looked like they were ready to cry as they shifted their eyes from you to Asahi. Confuses, you just gave a little cough and prayed someone would change the subject. Sensing your discomfort, Takeda-sensei told everyone the next set would be starting in five minutes.

Getting up to stretch, your wrist was caught by a large hand. Turning, you were once again met with Asahi smiling at you, only this time there was something different about it. You couldn’t quite put your finger to it, but you know this smile wasn’t the same as the first one he sent your way.

“Thanks (f/-n)-san, really.” He said.

Smiling you nodded your head before scurrying off, leaving Asahi to stare dreamily at your figure.  
You began stretching to make sure your limbs were still good for the next set, when Sugawara came over.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked.  
“Go right ahead Suga-senpai!” You chirped happily at the boy.

You both began stretching again, Sugawara suddenly turning a bright shade of pink when he realized how flexible you were. You paid him no mind as you gracefully slid into your right leg splits, leaning forward over your front leg.

‘Sweet mother of… her legs. Wow I can just imagine them going into some other posi…. Oh dear God! What Am I thinking!? I am her senpai!! This is my coach’s sister! I am not a pervert! I am the voice of reason in this group! I cannot be thinking this!!’ Sugawara’s thoughts were going crazy.

Sugawara suddenly began shaking his head violently, trying to get these sexual thoughts out of his mind. Glancing up he saw you looking over at him curiously. An awkward laugh escaped his lips as he tried to come up with some excuse for his odd behavior.

“S-sorry, I was just thinking about what you said to Asahi. There’s a long story behind why we were all so shocked is all.” He said.  
“Oh I see. I hope I didn’t upset you all then.” You replied.  
“No not at all! In fact, what you said made him really happy. Noya and I were his setter and libero, and he blamed himself for what happened in a match. We blamed ourselves too and it was really hard on us all.” He explained.

Nodding your head, you listened to your senpai as he gave a quick explanation of what had happened.

“I think I understand now. But you know, all three of you are incredible Suga-senpai, you shouldn’t forget that okay?” You said.

The grey haired boy just about released projectile tears at your sweet demeanor. That and the fact that you were giving him a pep talk while still in the splits.

“Alright, let’s start the second set!” Your brother shouted to get everyone’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	9. After Practice

You exited the changing room a little skip in your step. Your team ended up winning the second set as well. The match was exciting and you could already tell this group of boys had a lot of potential.

‘Maybe the long-awaited Battle of the Garbage Dump can finally happen. Gramps will be so happy when he hears about this! I should call him soon and tell him about everything that has happened!’ You though to yourself.

Humming, you made sure you had everything as your headed home. Keishin had said he was going to stay back for a little while and talk with Takeda-sensei so you were walking home alone today. Or at least you though so. A familiar howling of your name caught your attention.

‘This seems to be a usual way of meeting for us now, me always heading somewhere alone.’ Giggling to yourself, you turned to face Nishinoya, a tooth grin on your pretty features.

“Hey Noya-senpai!” You greeted him.  
“(f/n)-san! I will walk you home! I am going to treat you to ice cream because you are a formidable opponent!” He told you.  
“Oh thanks Noya-senpai!” You thanked him for his kind words and offer.  
“Th-that’s right! I am your senpai!” He shouted.  
‘Didn’t I just call him that?’ You asked yourself.

Shaking your head, you followed the libero down the street as he tried to hide his excitement and blush. Uncomfortable with how quiet the normally wild boy was, you decided to start a conversation.

“So Noya-senpai, I have to say you are one of the best liberos I have ever seen.” You complimented him.  
“Th-thank you!” He stuttered out in reply.  
“It’s true! Actually, I was wondering if we could practice together sometime. I always love to learn new techniques and it’s good to bounce ideas off of one another.” You suggested.  
“I would be honored!” was his loud reply.  
‘Ukai-sensei was right! I’ll get to practice with (f/n)-san alone!’ He thought to himself, barely able to hide his excitement.

Giggling you nodded your head at the energetic boy. You arrived at your family’s convenience story and you invited Nishinoya inside.

“Well you did say you were going to treat me to ice cream right? We can just snack on it inside and figure out when we can train together.” You explained.  
Blushing and nodding his head furiously the libero followed you inside. While enjoying your cool treat, you both figured out when you could train together and finalized the schedule. Once that was finished, Nishinoya said his goodbye, leaving you alone at home.

‘This sure has been an interesting few days. And we start our training camp this weekend. That’s when we’ll meet Nekoma…’ You though to yourself.

Your head was filling with thoughts of finally facing Nekoma and seeing your grandpa’s old rival again, it all filled you with excitement. It was hard to fall asleep but you couldn’t wait for the training camp to finally begin.  
You decided to call your grandpa and tell him about everything. The older man was of course happy to hear from his beloved granddaughter but the news of facing Nekoma had him even more excited.  
You told him about the current Karasuno team and all your ideas on how they could improve.  
These were things you two did often, even when you were younger, watching random teams play and finding ways they could improve. It felt like old times, when he himself was still the Karasuno coach and you would visit him after school.

“Alright Baby Crow, you should go to sleep now.” Gramps told you “Don’t forget what I told you.”  
“I won’t!” You responded “Goodnight Gramps, take care of yourself!”

After that call you felt even more excited, but you really did need to sleep so you decided to go to bed.

‘We’re coming for you Grampa Neko! You and your team better be ready for us!’ Was your final though before you eventually dozed off into a deep slumber, not even hearing when your brother finally came home.  
He also went to sleep after checking on you to make sure you were actually getting some sleep yourself. He knew how excited you could get when it came to volleyball, but you needed your sleep so as a good older brother he wanted to make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	10. Golden Week

‘Today’s the day! Finally the start of Golden Week Training Camp! And I can finally watch the guys refuel the rivalry against Nekoma!’ You woke up, just as excited as you were when you fell asleep.

You squealed to yourself in the shower as you thought about the upcoming training week. You’d be staying with the guys at a place closer to where you would be training. Hopping out of the shower, you got dressed and made sure you had everything you would need for the week. Once you were set, you bolted down the stairs, tackling your brother in the process.

“Let’s go Onii-san! Time to kick some Nekoma ass!” You shouted in excitement.  
“Yeah, yeah, calm down you over excited Jinx. We’re meeting with everyone at the station to catch the bullet train, so let’s head out.” He answered.

…

You arrived at the station and saw everyone was there except for Kiyoko, whom you found out lives near where you’d be staying. You scurried up to the team waving at them frantically.

“You guys ready for the practice match against Nekoma!? I mean, they have been Karasuno’s rivals for years! Gramps always told me that all he wanted was to see old Nekomata lose and watch him weep in agony.” You started your rant in excitement.  
“….That’s a little dark, don’t you think?” Sugawara awkwardly mentioned.  
“Meh, those two have been rivals for years. It just seems normal to me.” You explained. “And they don’t actually hate each other, they’re the best of friends.”

The guys chuckled at your behavior, finding it endearing how doe like your eyes were as they glistened in excitement at the thought of the match.

…

The train arrived and you all quickly boarded, making sure everyone was on. The train was incredibly crowded, resulting in you being pressed incredibly close to one particular boy.  
Ennoshita tried his best to avoid blushing at the contact you two were sharing. When he glanced down, he saw that you were practically hugging him, your chest pressed as close against him as possible. Sensing someone’s eyes on you, you curiously looked up and smiled sheepishly at the older male.

“I’m sorry Ennoshita-senpai, if I could move I would. This is kind of uncomfortable for the both of us.” You told him.  
“It’s n-no problem, really. It’s not like it’s your fault anyway. Besides, now I can make sure you don’t lose your balance.” He replied.

You smiled at the brunette’s statement, conversing with him some more as you continued on the train ride.  
The next stop came and you were jolted forwards by the abrupt halt. Placing your hands out to steady yourself, you didn’t realize the effect you had on poor Ennoshita. The incoherent stuttering of the second year caught the attention of the others, and when they glanced over they were just about ready to kill him.  
There you were, with your hands on his chest, pressed up right against him as people pushed and shoved against you. To make matters for the other boys, Ennoshita had wrapped his arms around you to try and get you away from the civilians boarding the train. Keishin tried his best to hide his snickers as he looked at the members of the team glaring at their other teammate. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata looked like they were ready to cry while Daichi send his pissed off look towards the poor boy. Hell, even Asahi looked annoyed.

By the time you arrived at your stop, the rest of the team was sitting down. Kageyama had glared about 50 bullets into Ennoshita’s head, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just growled in annoyance next to Sugawara who just twitched in anger.  
Stepping of the train you basically collapsed onto the ground, never before had you been so happy to have free space to move in. You walked with the team chatting away with the boys about training week. You went over the plan for receive training with everyone as well as figure out when you could train one on one with Nishinoya. Your group finally arrived at the destination.

“This place is so cool!” Hinata howled in awe.  
“Calm down you idiot!” Kageyama shouted at the shorter boy.

You snickered at the duo of first years with everyone else before pushing them into what would be their home for the next week. Rooms were explained and you were told you would have your own room.  
Nishinoya and Tanaka were rambling on about how they were going to be honored to be in the presence of Kiyoko for an entire week, that is until they were told that she wasn’t staying there.  
You sighed at their behavior and left to go to the kitchen, seeing the manager preparing food.

“Hello Kiyoko-senpai, would you like some help?” You asked the third year.

The dark haired manager smiled and nodded, handing you an apron.  
You found working together with Kiyoko like this very pleasant, she always had this calm and pleasant aura around her. It was a welcome calm moment compared to all the hectic moments you had with the boys.  
You both talked and laughed away while you were preparing the food, just enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s a shame you won’t be staying here overnight Kiyoko-senpai. It would’ve been fun to spend more time together.” You told her.

Your kind words caught the manager by surprise but she agreed non the less saying she would’ve also liked to spend more time with you, without the boys there. You both continued your work, chatting away.

The boys then made their way in for dinner and just about fainted at the sight of both you and Kiyoko serving them food, while wearing a cute apron. The calm atmosphere was no more, but you and Kiyoko continued to work together, making sure everyone got their food.  
Once everyone had gotten their first serving, you grabbed some for yourself and sat down next to Yamaguchi.

“Thanks for the meal (f/n)-san.” The freckled teen shyly mumbled.  
“Oh, it’s no problem Yamaguchi. Honestly, I hardly did anything.” You confessed “Kiyoko-senpai is way better at cooking than me.”

You smiled at the boy, chatting away with him while you both ate, Tsukishima glaring at the two of you from his seat The sound of your laughter caught the attention of some of the other members and they were less than impressed to you giggling away with Yamaguchi. At one point during the meal, you noticed a little bit of food on the corner of the teen’s mouth?

“Hey Yamaguchi, face me for a sec.” You told him.  
“Huh? Um sure (f/n)-sa…. (f-f-f/n)-san!?“ He squealed out.

The boy bursting into various shades of red when he noticed your close proximity. Unsure of what you were trying to do, he simply looked around hoping the others wouldn’t kill him for what was happening. Suddenly, he felt a napkin on his face. Glancing down at you with curious eyes, he was you wiping away at the corner of his mouth.

“There! Got it! You had some food there and I wanted to get it.” You exclaimed.  
“Oh, umm, thanks (f/n)-san.” He thanked you.  
“Anytime! Well I should go help Kiyoko-senpai with the dishes. I’ll see you later Yamaguchi.” Smiling you patted the boy’s shoulder before walking away.

Yamaguchi sat with a dazed look on his red face.

“You’re blushing Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima suddenly spoke up.  
“N-no I’m not Tsukki!” Yamaguchi stuttered out in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	11. Late Night Snack

‘Ah this is the life.’ You sighed in content as you let the warm water of the shower trickle down your skin.

Everyone else had already had their turns, leaving you to be free to take your time and relax in the soothing warmth of the water.  
Humming a tune, you rinsed off any remaining suds before getting out and wrapping yourself in your warm fluffy towel. Wrapped up, you mad your way over to the cubby where you had put your clothes, drying off some more.  
Once you were changed you grabbed your towel and shower paraphilia to head back to your room.  
Walking out, you ran into Tanaka. Glancing up, you smiled and said hello, noticing he looked a little shocked to see you.

“Um, Tanaka-senpai? Are you alright?” You asked in concern.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m okay, just didn’t think anyone else was up. I was planning on sneaking a little midnight snack. Wanna join me?” He suggested.  
“Yeah sure! You can teach me more about how to make the delinquent face, I don’t think I’ve mastered it yet.” You told him.

Snickering, Tanaka led you to the kitchen where you both grabbed a pudding and munched away. You tried to imitate the second year’s strange face he made but it turned out more like an adorable pout.

“Honestly, I think it’s just not possible for you to make a scare face (f/n)-san.” Tanaka told you.  
“Hmm, but my brother says I can.” You insisted you’d be able to do it.  
“Maybe you can only do it when you need to?” Tanaka questioned.  
“Yeah that must be it-- Hey! You have your own pudding!” You suddenly shouted.

You lightly smacked the teen with your spoon as he reached over to grab some of you snack. Glaring playfully, you decided revenge was required. Leaning over the table, you tipped his snack away from him.

“Oi! Come on, please give it back?” He sweetly asked you.  
“Nope.” Was your short reply.

With an evil smirk, you took a spoonful of pudding and smeared it on his cheek. Tanaka stared at you with wide eyes before a similar smirk appeared on his features.

“Oh, it’s on.” He said.

Soon you two were in a full blown pudding war, smearing it all over each other’s faces. By the end you both looked like pudding monsters.  
Unable to breath from laughing so hard, you grabbed some wash cloths for you and the boy.  
Once you were both clean, you thanked him for the fun time as you both headed back to your rooms.

‘Oh man, it turns me on when she looks at me like that!’ Was the only thing currently going through Tanaka’s mind.

As you walked you both noticed a shivering Hinata, standing alone in the hallway.

“Hinata, what’s up?” Asked Tanaka.  
“Gya!” Shouted the orange haired boy, not noticing you two behind him “Th-there’s a stranger here… In this building.”  
‘What horror movie bs is this?’ You thought to yourself.  
“Huh? No way, Bro.” Replied Tanaka “We’re the only ones using this building for Golden Week.”  
“But I saw someone!” Hinata insisted “I swear!”  
“So, what did they look like?” You asked him.  
“He… He was small and pale… Like a little kid.” Hinata said with a dead look on his face, sending a shiver down Tanaka’s spine “Do, do you think it’s… a ghost—”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Don’t you say that!!” Tanaka interrupted Hinata “It’s totally not that! You… You just saw your own reflection in a window! Yeah, that’s it! Everything’s fine, right (f/n)-san?”  
“Uh, sure?” You stated, not really caring all too much “There’s no such thing as ghosts, so let’s just go back to our rooms and sleep. We got a match tomorrow, so no ghost hunting now.”  
“Yeah, exactly.” Agreed Tanaka “Let’s go—”

As Tanaka said that, a footstep was heard behind him. This caused Hinata and Tanaka to scream whilst you could see who was standing behind him.  
You couldn’t help but giggle at the scene before you.

“What are you two screaming about?” Nishinoya asked “Quiet down or Daichi-san will get mad.”  
“Huh? Now it kinda looks familiar…” Hinata stated confused.  
“Hinata, you idiot! It’s just Noya!” Tanaka yelled in anger as he smacked Hinata on the head “Gawd! A little kid, my butt. You two are the same height for crying out loud!”  
“Noya-san…?!” Hinata said, still shivering “B-but.. Noya-san shrunk!! Aaiihg!!”  
“Is that why you spike up your hair?” Laughed Tanaka “So you look taller?”  
“Ryuu, you traitor!” Noya shouted in anger “Don’t you dare laugh at me!”

The smaller boy was about ready to jump at his friend, with you still giggling in the background, when Asahi suddenly appeared behind them trying to get them to be quiet, but it backfired. It scared them all over again.

“All of you! Shut up!” Shouted Daichi, his voice could be heard throughout the entire building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	12. Meeting Nekoma

The week went on, you were working with everyone to improve their receives and helping Nishinoya with anything small he could improve on as the libero. By the final day, everyone had improved quite a bit.  
It was finally time for the practice match with Nekoma and you were ecstatic to say the least. The guys had already left to meet the other team while you went shopping for some snacks and water for the boys.

…

Ukai and Naoi joked with one another as the teams introduced themselves to one another. Nekomata smirked at the two, making sure to casually put in a snide remark. 

“Oi Ukai, I though you said your little sister was going to be here? Man, I haven’t seen her in seven or eight years, since that last match. All I remember is your grandfather getting her to practice her spikes. She spiked right into my gut.” Naoi reminisced about the past.  
“Hehe, yeah Jinx will be here soon, she’ll probably comment on how you’re still as scary as she remembers Naoi.” Ukai laughed.  
“I wasn’t scary! She called you ugly!” Naoi retorted.  
“You were both called ugly.” Nekomata snickered at his own comment.

Suddenly the doors opened and you rushed in. The minute you caught sight of the familiar red jacket of your grandfather’s old rival and friend, you bolted towards him.

“Grampa Neko!” You shouted, leaping towards him and giving him a hug.  
“How’s the Ukai spitfire doing? Look at you, all grown up and still the same fiery attitude.” He said after releasing you.  
“Be prepared to lose old man! I just got a call from gramps, he said it’s my job to make snide remarks at you the entire time since he can’t be here to do it himself.” You exclaimed.  
“….Why am I not surprised? Of course he’d make you do it, you’re basically the same person.” The old man laughed.  
“Yeah well, I’m surprised you can still walk. Careful old man, wouldn’t want you to break a hip or anything.” You retorted.

While you and the older Nekoma coach were bantering back and forth, the Nekoma team made their way over to your team.

“So who’s the girl?” A tall boy with insane bedhead asked.

At the sight of the other captain eyeing you, Nishinoya and Tanaka instantly went into defensive mode until Daichi smacked them.

“Oh, she’s the coach’s younger sister. I think she grew up going to the games when there was still a strong rivalry between our teams, so she probably knows both your coaches.” Daichi explained.

“Naoi, you’re still as scary looking as ever. I swear you and Onii-san could be twisted twins or something.” You told the other coach.  
“Hey! Have some respect!” Naoi shouted at you.  
“Called it.” Said your older brother.  
“Shut up Ukai! She insulted you too!” Naoi shouted at your brother.

The two teams looked on in amusement at the sight of their coaches being knocked down by you.  
When you grew tired of your brother and his old friend, you turned to the boys, smiling at the sight of your team.

“You guys look great! Ready for the match?” You asked them.

Running up you chirped happily about the match while the boys nodded or in Tsukishima’s case, stood by unimpressed. Finally, you looked to the Nekoma team.

“I’m Ukai (f/n), but you can all call me (f/n).” You introduced yourself to them.  
“Oho, who would’ve though there’d be such a cutie related to the famous and terrifying Ukai?” The tall captain playfully sang as he leaned closer to you.

A hand smacking the back of his head made the tall teen back off, rubbing his now sore head. Looking at who had been the culprit, you were met with a shorter boy with brown hair and eyes.  
‘Funny, he reminds me of Suga.’ You though while looking at him.

“I’m sorry about our captain. I’m Yaku Morisuke and this is Kuroo Tetsurou.” The boy introduced both himself and his captain.

Smiling, you shook the boy’s hand before turning towards the remaining members of the team.  
The next one to introduce himself to you was the third year Kai, he seemed like a very calm and relaxed person.  
A boy named Inuoka leapt at you to introduce himself, his energy mirroring that which you saw in Hinata. The one next to him, named Shibayama, was much more timid with his introduction. Then there was a boy with a mohawk who kept making the same faces Tanaka would, named Yamamoto. Fukunaga just nodded at you, he seemed like the very quiet type.

“Hey (f/n)-san!” Hinata cried at you “This here is Kenma! I met him the other day!”

You glanced over at the boy and could tell he was uncomfortable with the attention, so you simply smiled at him before deciding to analyze the team. Nekomata and the other coaches came over to watch the reactions of the Nekoma team in amusement.

“Alright so, Kuroo-senpai is one of your middle blockers, as is Inuoka. Yaku-senpai and Shibayama are clearly your liberos and Kenma is the setter. Kai-senpai, Yamamoto-senpai and Fukunaga-senpai are the wing spikers, and I believe Yamamoto-senpai is the ace. So, did I get that right old man?” You finished by asking Nekomata to confirm.

Snickering Nekomata and Naoi nodded their heads while their team stood there dumbfounded.

“How!?” Inuoka and Yamamoto screeched.  
“She’s always been like this, her knowledge of volleyball comes from watching and playing the sport since she was a toddler.” Naoi explained.

The red clad teens stared at you in awe, a few blushing at the sight of you. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka pushed forward, huge grins on their faces.

“That’s our (f/n)-san! She’s incredible alright! You should see her play!” The three exclaimed in excitement.

The rest of the Karasuno boys nodded their heads, a few sending warning glares at the boys who kept staring at you, especially the scheming captain and Yamamoto who just kept blushing.

Finally your bother and the other coaches stepped in to stop the awkward stare down, sending the teams to their sides of the court. You went and joined Kiyoko on the bench, but not before adding a few jeers in towards Nekomata.

“Alright, let’s get this practice match going! Let the Battle of the Garbage Dump begin!” You exclaimed before the match started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	13. Karasuno VS Nekoma

The whistle blew and the ball was sent into the air with a smooth serve. You glanced over at Keishin and noticed the conniving smirk on his face. That could only mean one thing. Soon the same evil grin appeared on your face. Takeda looked at the two of you terrified. You watched as Kageyama set the ball perfectly, allowing Hinata to spike the ball down with their insane quick attack.

“W-what the heck was that!?” Nekomata howled.

You and your brother glanced over, malicious grins on your faces as you snickered. The older man just glared at you two. Remembering your promise to your grandfather, you nudged Keishin. Being sure to speak in a loud yet mocking voice, you began your playful jabs.

“Hey Onii-san, I think we might be too much for the old cat eh?” You started.  
“Yeah, I mean look at him, I think he’s about to have a heart attack. Poor guy can’t even handle the stress anymore.” Your brother continued.  
“Soon he’s going to be…” You said.  
“Crow food you olg geezer! Cheeeyeahhh!” You both jeered in unison.  
“Shut it you two Ukai’s! This is just the beginning!” Nekomata shouted at you and your brother.

The two teams stared at their coaches and you screeching at one another. The Karasuno boys were in shock, they had never seen you this riled up before. Asahi was the first to speak up, shaking at the sight of you.

“Well, we can finally tell how they’re related.” He said.

Everyone on either side of the court nodded their heads with wide eyes in agreement.  
Noticing a play hadn’t been made since the quick you and the other coaches turned to the court looking at the boys like they were insane.

“….You just gonna stand there chatting it up?” Your brothers asked them.  
“No.” They replied in union.  
“Then get back to the game you idiots!” Your brother howled.

The match continued, you and the coaches casually making snide remarks at one another when your team would score.  
A ball came hurdling down from a spike and just before it hit, Nishinoya slid in and perfectly received it.

“Alright Noya-senpai! Nice receive!” You hollered at the boy.  
“Gehah!” Was his reaction.

Nishinoya instantly went into a dazed state at your praise while the remaining team members just looked over at him unimpressed.  
You continued to praise the players, cheering and lifting their spirits as they started to fall behind.  
It got worse as Inuoka managed to keep up with Hinata but the orange haired boy persisted.  
At one point, a ball came straight for Tsukishima and he lazily received it. In an instant you were screeching at him.

“Oi String Bean! I taught you how to receive that, so don’t be lazy!” You screeched at him.  
“Awe Munchkin-san, you just can’t take your eyes off of me eh?” He replied  
“Keep talking like that and I won’t be able to keep my foot of off you!” You shouted back at him.

Nekomata and the other coaches lost it at your threat, while the other players snickered at Tsukishima. The tall blonde just stared at you, trying his best to hide his smirk.  
‘I see Munchkin can still bite. It’d be boring if she didn’t’ He thought to himself.

Sugawara stoop beside you, trying to calm you down while being sure to get as close as possible.

“Ohh you’re being so sassy Munchkin-san. Could it be you’re embarrassed?” Tsukishima finally said.  
“You’ve got character issues Tsukishima.” The entire Karasuno team grumbled.  
“You certainly are just like your grandfather spitfire! I forgot how competitive you can get.” Nekomata chuckled from his bench.

The Nekoma captain glanced over at his opponents with a sly grin on his face.

“Oho looks like you guys have quite the firecracker over there. Cute and feisty, reoooww.” He said to them.  
“Kuroo, you’re being weird again.” Kenma mumbled from his spot, not liking the way his friend was eyeing you.

Yamamoto, Yaku and Inuoka nodded their heads furiously, secretly agreeing with their captain but not wanting him to keep looking at you.  
Meanwhile the Karasuno boys were secretly plotting the murder of the bed headed male.  
The game continued and you ended up losing. Everyone was ready to pack up until Hinata erupted and demanded another game. The end result was multiple matches, Karasuno losing them all.  
By the end, Nekomata was giving you his famous smirk while you and Keihsin just glared at him, your brother with his hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t curse so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	14. After The Match

You and your brother prepared some things to say to the Nekoma boys, waiting for them to make their way over to you.  
When they arrived you smiled brightly at them, causing a few to blush and in Yamamoto’s case, nearly pass out. Noticing the looks on the boys’ faces, your brother decided you should be the one to give them some praise.

“Well first off, well done. You guys are an incredibly strong and stable team. You all work well together. And your receives, oh your receives are so nice! Our team could learn from it—” You started.  
“You’re getting off track Jinx.” Your brother interrupted you.  
“Oh yeah sorry. So let’s see, first off Inuoka!” You continued.  
“H-hai!” was the boys reply.  
“You’ve got great reflexes and some incredible potential. Keep it up and work some more on your basics, you’ll become even stronger in no time!” You told him.

The energetic boy thanked you, blushing like mad.

“Yamamoto-senpai,” You started.  
“S-s-s-senpai!!!???” Set male was in shock once more.  
“You’re incredibly energetic and when you get riled up, it reminds me of Tanaka-senpai. It’s what makes you such a strong ace. You use that energy and put it into your spikes.” You praised him.

And down went Yamamoto. After having Inuoka pick up his teammate, you continued.

“Kenma, you’re a great setter. You’re different from Kageyama, our attacks depend a lot on him but you are the brain, the core of your team. A real control tower and since everyone else so strong, it allows you to use those observation skills of yours. Just don’t so scared of the ball when you have to block.” You told the pudding haired boy.

The quiet boy nodded his head, glancing away from you with red cheeks as his teammates patted his back. Giggling you moved on to Kuroo.

“You’re a natural middle blocker. Your blocks are fantastic and you’re an all-around well-rounded player.” You praised the tall may.  
“Well thanks Kitten.” He thanked you.  
“Don’t call me that.” Was your short reply to his nickname.  
“Reeoww.” He commented.  
“Yaku-senpai, you’re an incredible asset to the team. Your receives are well executed and you act as the base of the defense of your team.” You told your fellow libero.  
The brown eyed teen thanked you, the same sweet wile Sugawara always showed appearing on his face.

“Kai-senpai, you are also a well-rounded player. Both your receiving and spiking skills are on point. It shows that the team knows they can rely on you.” You complimented him.  
Kai thanked you for your kind words with a soft smile on his face.

“Fukunaga-senpai, your spikes are amazing. The way you can control the trajectory of the ball is really impressive. You should take more credit for that.” You said while looking over at him.  
He nodded is head and held up a peace sign in reply, all while keeping a blank expression.  
You continued to comment on all the members who played during the matches.

“Overall, you are a strong group and you should be really proud of your accomplishments.” You finished.

After the post-match comments, the coaches told you and the players to start cleaning the gymnasium, while they headed off to chat some more.  
Stretching your back, you bolted off with Hinata to start cleaning, Inuoka hot on your trail. As the orange haired boy went off to grab some brooms, you stared to move the score table. A familiar voice caught your attention. Looking up you saw Inuoka looking at you like a hopeful puppy as he asked if he could help you clean.

“Sure! You can help me carry this table back to its spot over there.” You suggested.

Nodding his head, the hyper first year lifted his end, helping you return the table to its original spot. As you were putting the table down, you head a quiet yelp escape from the boy’s lips. Glancing over, you saw that he had gotten a splinter in his hand.

“Oh! Come over here Inuoka, I’ll get that out for you.” You told the boy.

You grabbed the boy’s hand and sat him down on the bench near you as you started to look over his palm. Nimble fingers worked as you tried to get the sliver of wood out of his hand. Occasionally the boy would squirm in discomfort but soon stopped as he just analyzed your features. He couldn’t help but blush as he watched the way you stuck our your tongue as your worked or how your eyebrows scrunched together cutely in frustration.  
‘She’s adorable. And coach told us she’s an incredible volleyball player too.’ He thought to himself.

“Got it!” You cheered as you showed Inuoka the splinter.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san.” He thanked you.

You patted his shoulder, telling him it was no problem before saying goodbye and heading off to grab a broom from the storage closet.  
Once there, you bumped into Tanaka, quickly saying a few words before making your way inside. Searching for a broom you heard an awkward cough. Turning around, you saw Yamamoto with a bright red face holding the cleaning tool out to you.

“Y-y-you’re l-looking f-for th-this right?” He stuttered out.  
“Mhmm! Thank you Yamamoto-senpai!” You chirped happily, grabbing the broom from his hands.

As you did, your fingers brushed against his, sending a jolt down the second year’s spine.  
‘I think I’m in love! Tanaka did say it was a turn on when she looked at you with those big (e/c) eyes, he wasn’t kidding!’ His thoughts were racing.

You thanked the teen once more before scurrying off, leaving him to try and control his nosebleed.  
As you worked away, you heard the familiar droning of Tsukishima as the Nekoma captain commented on how he wasn’t very energetic for a high schooler. Snickering, you continued your work but not before the honey eyes boy made a remark.

“You’re laughing Munchkin-san but we all know you’re cleaning this part of the gym because you love to be around me.” He jeered.  
“More like I was sent over here because I’m the only one who has no problem smacking you with this broom String Bean.” You jeered back.

The blonde gave you his famous smug look before walking off, leaving you with the scheming captain of Nekoma. The tall male followed you around, leaning against the wall whilst you worked.

“So, if I can’t call you Kitten, am I allowed to call you Munchkin-san?” He suddenly asked you.  
“No.” Was your simple reply.  
“Awe, you’re no fun. Guess I’ll just keep calling you Kitten.” He said.

You growled at the nickname, causing the third year to chuckle. Walking up to you, he took the broom from your hands, leaning in close to you.

“Let me do this Kitten, you go take a break.” He told you.

You couldn’t help the blush that dusted over your cheeks at his close proximity. Nodding your head, you thanked him before scurrying off to find something else to do.  
Behind you, Kuroo snickered to himself, eyes following your retreating figure.  
‘She sure is an interesting one, I’ll have to keep my eyes on her.’ He thought to himself.

With your eyes looking down at the ground you powered forward, thinking of what else you could do to help. Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice the figure scurrying towards you until you collided with them.  
Rubbing your sore head, you glanced up and sow Kenma looking down at you with wide eyes. Behind him you could see a shocked Kageyma, who looked like he’d just snapped out of one of his ramblings. Clicking things together, you giggled and patted the shy boy on the shoulder.

“Don’t mind Kageyama, he’s pretty intense but it just means he admires your abilities as a setter.” You explained.  
“I don’t like it when people focus on me. It’s uncomfortable.” He said quietly.

Softening your gaze, you helped the teen pick up the folded net he dropped, carefully watching his every move.

“That’s understandable, I can’t handle huge crowds that’s why I usually like to be near the court when I’m not playing during a volleyball match.” You stared to explain.

Kenma peered over at you with his cat-like orbs, analyzing you like a cat watching his prey. Feeling awkward under his gaze, you shuffled your feet, looking around the gym. Finally, he gave a small smile and looked back down.

“Do you want me to take the net for you? I was you playing a game earlier that looked pretty cool and frankly, if it was me I’d be all over it. Actually, would it be okay if I gave you my number? I’ve been trying to find a new game to play but I never know which ones are good. Maybe you could give some suggestions sometime?” You suggested to the shy boy.  
‘She plays games!?’ Kenma’s gaze shot back over to you, his eyes wide as he tried to fight the growing blush on his cheeks. Agreeing to you giving him your number, the blonde stared at the piece of paper in his hand before shuffling away with the net, thanking you.  
‘She’s so nice. Hinata told me they had a nice girl helping them, but I didn’t think she would be so kind. And she likes videogames, and she doesn’t make fun of me for not liking people focusing on me.’ He though with a small smile on his face.

Giggling to yourself at the shy boy’s actions, you turned around only to be met with Nishinoya bolting past you, and Sugawara calling after him. Glancing over, you saw Yaku behind Sugawara praising your team’s libero. Making your way over to them, you say hello to the two before turning to the brunette.

“I’m guessing Noya-senpai came over complimenting your skills?” You asked him.  
“Y-yeah, how’d you know?” He asked a bit confused.  
“He’s pretty intense but has a lot of respect for fellow liberos. He did the same with me.” You explained.  
“Wait, you’re a libero too!?” He asked dumbfounded.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah! I guess you guys wouldn’t know but I’m a national level libero. In middle school I studied in (country) so I’m not too well known in Japan. Plus, I’m helping these guys now.” You explained.  
“That’s phenomenal! You guys must get to practice together a lot then.” He said.  
“Yeah, we go over strategies when we train and work on our reflexes.” You told the other libero.  
“Noya sure is lucky to get to train with you. I’d love to see how good you are sometime.” He complimented you.  
“Oh, umm, th-thank you Yaku-senpai!” You thanked him.

You blushed at the teen’s sweet demeanor and praise. Chuckling at your reaction, Yaku handed you a piece of paper with his number on it.

“I know I’m in Tokyo, but if you ever want to talk with another libero or anything like that, give me a shout. I’m more than happy to help out. Plus, I’d love to hear some of your stories from when you played in (country).” He said.

Nodding your head vigorously, you thanked the Nekoma player once again before heading off to find your brother.  
Yake stared dreamily at you while Sugawara quietly glared at his new friend, jealous of how quickly you warmed up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	15. See you Soon Nekoma

The Karasuno and Nekoma boys yelled their farewells to one another, promising to have another match soon.  
You screeched at Nekomata again, telling him the next match would be the one that would make the old frail cat retire for good. This resulted in him commenting on the fact that your entire family called you a Jinx. Your brother had to drag you away kicking and screaming while Naoi dragged away Nekomata, you both still insulting one another.

“You’re both acting like children!” They scolded you and the old man.  
“He/She started it!” You both cried out in unison.

You laughed a little to yourself, taking one last look at the Nekoma team.

“Stay in good health Grampa Neko, our rematch won’t be any fun without you!” You called out to the older coach, a bright smile on your face.

The older man waved his hand at you whilst you and your team were walking away. When turning around, he got a little teary eyed at your kind words. It was good to see you again.  
He did think of you as if you were his own granddaughter, he had known you from the times you could barely walk. You of course felt the same way about him. No matter how many arguments you had, he would always be Grampa Neko to you.

…

The Nekoma team all relaxed as they drove back to Tokyo. A few of the guys were chatting about the game, while others spoke about you.

“She’s like bam! Then swoosh! You know?” Inuoka stated, looking at his captain.  
“Are those even actual words? She certainly is feisty. Not to mention cute. What do you think Kenma?” The bed headed male asked the boy besides him.

The blonde glanced up from his game, shrugging his shoulders before his vision returned to the screen.

“She’s nice. She gave me her phone number because she wanted me to give her some advice on games to play.” He told them.  
“…Ehhhhh????” The others cried in unison.  
“How the hell did you manage this!?” Yamamoto screeched.  
“I got her number too. Well, I gave her mine but we’re talking right now.” Yaku added in.  
“About what!?” Kuroo inquired, jealous of his friend.  
“Different games we’ve played in as the libero.” He plainly answered.  
“What the hell!? Oi Yaku, give me her number!” Yamamoto demanded.  
“No way! If she wanted, she would have given it to you herself. Besides, you can barely even speak to girls, Yamamoto.” Yaku harshly replied.

The bantering caught the attention of Nekomata. Asking what they were arguing about, Kuroo explained the situation. After hearing all the facts, the old man snickered, an idea coming to mind.  
‘Oh Ikkei would kill me if he knew my team had the hots for her. Still, she could be helpful for training…. I’ll ask Ikkei if he’s alright with it first. He is her grandfather after all.’ The older man thought to himself a small smirk evident on his face.

“Yaku, give Naoi her number.” He ordered the third year.  
“What? Why?” The libero asked confused.  
“Because I’m going to try and convince her to come help us train before the Interhigh preliminaries begin. She’s a smart girl and a genius when it comes to strategies.” The older man explained.  
“But she is from Karasuno, why would she agree?” Inuoka asked.  
“Because I wasn’t kidding when I said she is just like her grandfather. She wants to see us go head to head with Karasuno on the national stage just as badly as he does. Her helping us train for a weekend would increase the chances of that happening. Still, it’ll only happen if Ikkei and Keihsin agree and Keishin lets us borrow her for a few days.” He continued to explain.

All the boys’ eyes lit up at the news. Yaku gave the number to his coach, with the same thought as the others.  
‘Please let her come to Tokyo.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	16. To Tokyo I Go

“So let me get this straight, Nekomata wants me to send (f/n) off to Tokyo for the weekend so she can work with Nekome? Is he insane!?” Keishin screeched into the phone at the news from your grandfather. Apparently you were very popular as an assistant.  
“Well yes, I want the Battle of the Garbage Dump to happen too…. Yes…. Yes… Yeah, but Gramps, are you okay with sending her off alone? I mean she hasn’t been to Tokyo in years! What if she gets lost and where will she be staying!? …I see. Alright, well I’ll ask her and see what she thinks. Yeah, bye.” Your brother sighed as he hung up the phone.

Glancing over into the room, he saw you working away on some new attack formations to try with the team.  
‘Well, might as well get this over with.’ He though while making his way over to you.  
Keishin plopped down on the couch next to you before lighting a cigarette.

“Get your nasty cancer stick away from me.” You told him.  
“Oh deal with it Jinx. Anyway, I have a question for you.” Your brother started.  
“Alright.” You turned to him, giving him your full attention.  
“Nekomata wants you to go up to Tokyo tomorrow and spend the weekend working with the Nekoma team. He called Gramps and he’s alright with it as long as you’re comfortable going.” Your brother explained.  
“Am I going alone?” You asked him.  
“Yeah, but one of Gramps old friends runs a hotel, so you’ll have free lodging close to where you’d be training.” He explained further.  
“Well, since it’s Grampa Neko asking and at the same time I feel like this is a good year for nationals with both teams…” You started.  
“We were all thinking the same thing.” Your brother confirmed.  
“….Alright! I’ll call Naoi and let him know.” You finished.  
“Don’t bother, they’ll be calling you soon.” Your brother said before you could grab your phone.

…

A whistle sounded and the Nekoma team gathered around their coaches as they caught their breath. Naoi and Nekomata had huge grins on their faces as they prepared to announce the big news to the team.

“Alright guys, so we’re going to be having extra practice this weekend.” Naoi started.

Some grumbles signaling they understood echoed through the large gymnasium, a few of the players looked a little annoyed at the thought of extra practice.

“Naoi, you forgot to mention we’ll be having a special guest.” Nekomata snickered.

Faces lit up at the mention of a guest. The teens instantly knew who their coaches were talking about.

“You mean (f/n)-san is coming to Tokyo!?” Inuoka cheered.

Nekomata nodded his head, his famous Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“So, let’s be sure to treat her kindly and make the most of this weekend.” He told the boys before him.  
“Hai!” They shouted in union.

…

“You’re whaaattt!?!?” Screamed the Karasuno team.

The boys were in shock. You, who was pretty much their assistant coach, was leaving them for the weekend to go train with Nekoma. Nishinoya and Tanaka were on the floor bawling their eyes out while Sugawara, Asahi and Yamaguchi fretted over you being safe in the large city. Hinata was scared his receives wouldn’t improve with you gone and Kageyama just kept blushing and stuttering to you to be safe next to a snickering Tsukishima. Daichi and Ennoshita watched the chaos unfold before them, just as worried as everyone else.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay (f/n)-san? Tokyo is huge and you don’t know the team very well yet.” Yamaguchi asked anxiously.  
“I’ll be okay. I know Grampa Neko and Naoi will make sure I’m alright. Besides, Gramps and Onii-san wouldn’t have agreed if they didn’t think I’d be safe.” You reasoned with the nervous boy.

The others nodded their head sadly, pouts clearly painted on their faces. Giggling slightly at how worried they all were you decided to comfort them a little. You pulled each one into a quick hug, telling them not to worry. A few; mainly Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka just wailed while trying to hold back their blush. Others turned into an embarrasses stuttering mess, while Tsukishima tried to keep an unimpressed expression.  
With your bag in hand, you said goodbye to everyone and left with Kiyoko to head towards the train station. The third year manager insisted on walking you there to ensure you made it on the right train, giving you a farewell hug before you got on.

“Message me as soon as you arrive. And keep me posted on everything that happens.” She told you.  
“Sure thing! No need to worry Kiyoko-senpai. And thanks for walking me here.” You said while getting on the train.

…

“What do you guys say we make a trip to Tokyo this weekend?” Tanaka suggested.  
“I-idiot, we can’t just invade her life like that!” Kageyama stuttered.  
“Oh, looks like the King doesn’t want Munchkin-san to be angry with him. Could it be the King has his eyes set on a future Queen?” Tsukishima teased.  
“Shut up Tsukishima! We know you’re just as upset about this!” Daichi finally stepped in, getting everyone to shut up with his glare.  
“Look, we need to just let her go and work with them. Besides it’s not like anything will happen…” He tried to reassure the others but also himself.

All the males looked elsewhere, thinking deep about the words of their captain.  
‘We hope…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	17. Exploring Tokyo

After the long ride you finally arrived in Tokyo. Walking out of the station with your bag, you stretched your sore muscles, looking for the familiar red jackets of Nekoma team.  
‘Hmm, I don’t see anyone…’

Surveying the area some more, you failed to notice a person looming over you until their shadow hit you. Tilting your head back, you were met with the piercing gaze and ridiculous bedhead of a certain captain towering over you. Next to him was Kenma, lost in his videogame.

“Looky here, I found myself a lost Kitten.” Kuroo sang.  
“I thought Naoi was supposed to meet me. And I told you to stop calling me that.” Huffing you sent a small glare toward the tall male before turning to his companion.  
“Hi Kenma!” You greeted him.

The second year looked up from his game, giving a small nod and smile at your greeting. Kuroo gave a small pout at being ignored by you. Deciding to change the subject, he grabbed your bag from your hands, slinging it over broad shoulder.

“I got this. You just tell us where you’ll be staying.” He said to you.

Nodding your head and thanking the teen, you gave them the address and followed them through the busy streets. You couldn’t stay focuses on one thing for long because then something new would catch your eye. Kuroo snickered in amusement at your behavior as you followed along, a bounce in your step. Kenma kept to himself most of the way but would occasionally point something out to you to keep you entertained.  
You finally arrived at the small hotel, your grandfather’s friend greeted you and gave you your room key. You led the two teens to your room and let Kuroo drop your stuff down. Glancing down at you, the captain remembered his coach’s words.

_“Let’s be sure to treat her kindly, alright? I might have a rivalry with her grandfather but I’ve known (f/n) since she was little and I would never hear the end of it or even get over the guilt if something were to happen to her while she was visiting, understood?”_

‘Hmm, well he did say to treat her kindly. Might as well make the most of that.’ Kuroo thought to himself, remembering the words of Nekomata.

“So Kitten, are you hungry? We don’t have to meet up with the team for a few more hours, so can grab something to eat.” Kuroo suggested.

At the mention of food, your (e/c) orbs lit up in excitement, you (h/c) locks swaying furiously as you nodded your head. Kenma smiled at your excitement, trying to hide his blush by covering his face with his game.  
The three of you made your way downstairs and prepared to go get food when three other figures caught your attention. Recognizing the three males, you smiled and called out to them as you ran up to meet them. Kuroo and Kenma on the other hand weren’t as enthusiastic.  
‘What are these three doing here!?’ Was their mutual thought.  
Growling the captain followed behind you, Kenma pouting as he played his game some more. You stopped in front of Inuoka, Yamamoto and Yaku, saying hello as they greeted you happily.

“Oi, what are you three doing here?” Kuroo asked, eyeing his teammates.  
“Well, coach told us where (f/n)-san was staying and asked if we could make sure you all made it here safely.” Yaku responded, an innocent looking smile on his sweet face.  
‘Bastard.’ Was Kuroo’s simple thought at that explanation.  
“We were just about to grab something to eat, you guys should come with us.” You chirped.

The three males nodded their heads enthusiastically at the suggestion, joining your little herd instantly. As you walked along, you all tried to decide on where to eat. Finally, Kenma put his game away and shyly tapped your shoulder to get your attention.

“Umm, well, there’s a pretty popular café just down the road if you want to go there.” He mumbled, refusing to look at you while he spoke.

Sensing his worry at you rejecting his idea, you nodded your head, agreeing to go to the café and asking him to lead the way. You stayed close to the second year, leaving the other four males to glare at their setter.

“Oi Kuroo, what happened to Kenma being all scared of people judging him?” Yamamoto questioned.  
“No idea. I guess it doesn’t apply to (f/n)-san.” He replied.

With an annoyed huff the four males hurried to catch up to you both, wanting to make sure their friend didn’t steal all your attention.  
Your group arrived at the café, taking a booth near the window. You ended up between Inuoka and Yamamoto; leaving Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku to grumble about it on the other side of the table. The waitress came over and you all ordered your food, chatting once she left.

“So (f/n)-san, Yaku told us you’re a libero!” Inuoka said, eyes glimmering in excitement.  
“Hmm? Oh well, I used to be, I haven’t played since I moved back. Onii-san said he needed me to help with the boys, so no volleyball matches for me. But I guess I get to play with the boys, so it’s still fun.” You explained.  
“Uwoo! That’s so cool (f/n)-san!” Inuoka shouted in excitement.

You laughed awkwardly at the praise of the enthusiastic male, listening as he began rambling about how cool you were. The others listened as well, slightly upset that they had once again lost your attention.  
Once your food arrived, Yamamoto saw his opportunity to try and get some praise form you. He knew he’d have to wait a little and also prepare so that he wouldn’t be a stuttering fool.  
You chatted away with the five volleyball players, listening to their stories from matches and telling some of your own.  
Partway through the meal, you noticed Yamamoto kept glancing over at you an then quickly looking away. Raising a brow at the puzzling behavior, you asked if he was alright.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine (f/n)-san, really! I was just going to ask if you wanted me to grab you anything to drink, since I’m going over to order something.” He explained to you.  
“Oh, that’s sweet of you Yamamoto-senpai! Would you be able to grab me a (fav. drink)? I’ll pay you back.” You asked him.  
“Yeah sure and don’t worry about it. Consider it my treat.” He said before leaving.

You blushed at the second year’s words, following his figure as he made his way over to the cashier. Unknown to you, the others were seething at their teammate’s actions.  
‘What the hell is he thinking buying her a drink!? That was my move!’ They all though to themselves.

Kenma noticed he wasn’t going to be able to actually speak with you comfortable throughout the meal, so instead he would wait until later.  
Taking hold of the opportunity, Yaku asked if you would be interested in having an early practice session with him tomorrow before meeting with everyone else to work on some techniques. You smiled at the suggestion, agreeing instantly.

“That sounds awesome Yaku-senpai!” You said.  
“Great! I can meet you int the lobby of the hotel you’re staying at and then go practice. I’ll be nice to get some input form another libero.” He told you  
‘Oh you sly little shrimp.’ Kuroo growled at his friend, the short male shooting a glare as though he heard him thinking about his height.

Yamamoto returned with your drink, passing it over to you with a bright red face. Thanking the boy, you sipped away at the beverage, enjoying the feeling of the liquid sliding down your dry throat.  
Once you all finished with your food, you split the bill and headed off with the teens to Nekoma High.  
‘This is my chance.’ Kenma thought as you started walking towards the school.  
A slight buzz form you phone caught your attention. Looking down you saw it was a message from Kenma.  
‘Awe, he must be too shy to say much with everyone else around.’ Smiling you looked over the message, sending your reply.  
You both continued to text away, Kenma actually opening up quite a lot and sending fairly long messages to you by the time you got to school.  
‘He’s such a sweetheart.’ You thought, glancing over at the awkward teen as he went off to get changed with Kuroo. But just as you did so, the captain glanced back, making eye contact with you. Stopping in his tracks, he made his way over to you, once again leaning close to your face.

“Awe, were you sad we didn’t get to spend some time alone together Kitten? Don’t worry, I’d be more than happy to walk you home later.” He teased you.  
“Yeah… That’s not what I was thinking.” You replied.  
“Well, I’m still walking you home. See you in few.” He stated after your comment.

With that, the tall male winked at you before turning away and heading into the changerooms, leaving you a blushing mess at his forwardness.  
‘Jeez, he sure likes to provoke people.’

The familiar voice of Nekomata snapped you out of your thoughts. Turning around, you saw the older man approach you with a smile on his face.

“There’s the Ukai Spitfire! How’re you doing?” He asked you.  
“Hey Grampa Neko! I’m ready to get going!” You replied with a bright smile.  
“Great, well the changerooms are over there and once you’re back we’ll get the training underway.” He pointed towards the changerooms.

Nodding your head, you scurried off to get changed, a smirk on your face.

‘This is going to be interesting…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	18. Training With Nekoma

“Alright boys, start warming up while we wait for Spitfire, then we’ll get started. I want you all to watch her play as a libero and then see if she can find some new strategies for us to use.” Nekomata started the practice.  
“Hai!” Answered the Nekoma team.

The teens clad in red jogged off and began their warm up. While the boys worked, you sauntered over to Nekomata and Naoi, asking them if you could go over the stats of the team.  
Once you had the sheets, you began reading over them, making sure you had all the information you needed to start working on new strategies. As you worked away, the team returned, they were left wide eyes and slack jawed at the view before them.

“Thank you whoever invented spandex.” Yamamoto whispered as the others nodded their heads.

Naoi glanced over and caught sight of the team and what they were drooling over. Elbowing Nekomata, he pointed it out, hinting that they should intervene. Snickering, the old man agreed as they called out.

“Alright everyone gather around, you too Spitfire. We’re going to have a little three-on-three match. Inuoka, Kuroo and Yaku, you’re one team. The other will be Yamamoto, Kenma and (f/n) the little Jinx.” Nekomata explained.  
“Oi! Watch it old man! Just cause I agreed to come here, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna rip you a new one if you call me a Jinx.” You shouted back at him.  
“Just like your grandfather I swear.” The old coach chuckled.  
“And proud of it! You old cat geezer!” You replied to his comment.

Growling, you grabbed Yamamoto and Kenma, dragging them over to your side of the court. You realized your team had a major advantage given the fact that you hade a setter, the ace and then yourself. The other team had two middle blockers and a libero.  
‘Grampa Neko wouldn’t give us an advantage like this for no reason…’ You though to yourself.

“Oi, Yamamoto-senpai.” You called out to the second year.  
“H-hai!” He stuttered out.  
“Is there someone on the other team who’s able to set the ball?” You questioned.  
“Well, the captain has the most experience out of all of us, so I’m assuming he’ll take over that and leave the attacks to Inuoka. Right Kenma?” He concluded.  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah. That or Kuroo will receive and Yaku will set.” Kenma added in.

Nodding your head, you smiled maliciously at the two as you pulled them in for a huddle to discuss your strategy.  
Meanwhile, the other three were busy pouting over the fact that you weren’t on their team.

“Yaku, you wouldn’t even be able to be on her team, you’re also a libero.” Inuoka chirped.  
“I know, but this still sucks.” The shorter male replied.

The other two grumbled in agreement, eyes blazing as they watched their teammates get comfortable with you in the huddle. Yaku just about went over and murdered Yamamoto when he saw his eyes trailing along your figure.  
The three discussed their plan then set up their formation, sly grins on their faces. That is until you and Yamamoto turned around with the scariest faces they’ve ever seen.

“What the hell Yamamoto! Don’t teach Kitten those creepy faces!” Kuroo yelled.

Nekomata burst into laughter, claiming that that was the face you, Keishin and your grandfather made when you had a trick up your sleeve.

“Careful boys, that crow is murderous and she’s hungry for a cat.” Nekomata laughed.  
“…Is anyone else terrified at how sadistic she looks? She’s still pretty but that’s the look of a murderer.” Yaku whispred.  
“Petrified. Yet somehow, still turned on. Who knew looking so evil could still look so hot?” Kuroo questioned out loud.  
“Kuroo, you’re disgusting.” Yaku sighed.

Your team watched as the other three mumbled amongst themselves before getting into position. Kenma went over to his position quietly observing the scene unfold while Yamamoto thanked the heavens you were on his team, he wasn’t sure he could handle this dark side of you. It seriously looked like you were plotting the deaths of his teammates and where to hide their bodies.  
The whistle blew and Kuroo served the ball, sending it flying right where you had predicted it would. Cue another sadistic grin. You slid into position, smooth like a predator, receiving the ball with grace. You made sure it would get the perfect height so Kenma would have a few extra seconds to observe the other side. His cat-like orbs shot around, analyzing every detail of the court. Once his decision was made, he set the ball for a perfect spike from Yamamoto.  
The loud smack of the ball hitting the gym floor was unheard as Yaku dove in to keep it in play. The libero shot you a devilish grin of his own before preparing for the next play.  
‘Huh, guess he’s not as sweet as he appears. Got a little spice to him.’ You thought to yourself.

This continued for a while, both teams stealing points and never faltering. It was down to the final play and you once again received the ball with ease. The other side prepared to either stop a drop from Kenma or Yamamoto’s attack. They were so focused on those two that they didn’t notice you smirking.

“There it is, I was wondering when she would pull her trump card.” Naoi mumbled to Nekomata, the two grinning at the outburst that was about to happen.

The ball went into the air but the three males were confused as to why Kenma sent it away from Yamamoto.  
‘There’s no one there though.’ Yaku thought to himself.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over him, like a crow circling its prey. Eyes shot up towards the figure as they stood frozen at the sight of you getting ready to spike.

“Shit! Get back!” Kuroo ordered his team.

SLAM

Silence filled the gymnasium as the ball rolled away after colliding with the floor. Mouths hung agape as everyone except your team and the coaches looked at you questioningly.

“Spitfire’s secret weapon.” Nekomata piped up. “The libero who originally trained as a wing spiker.”  
“Ehhhh!?!? You said she was a libero and a strategist!” Inuoka screeched.  
“She is, it’s why she switched positions fairly early on. But she originally was a wing spiker that specialized in back attacks. She still uses them from time to time, as a trump card. That’s also why she looked so evil earlier. Ikkei told me you haven’t even told the Karasuno boys about that secret of yours (f/n).” Nekomata finished explaining.  
“Ehh? Oh umm, well it hasn’t come up yet and besides I’m not even that strong as a spiker. Karasuno already has strong aces, they need a better defense so it makes more sense for me to focus on their receives.” You told them.

The team nodded their head in understanding, some still dazed over what had just transpired. After your little explanation, you scurried over to Yamamoto and Kenma, pulling them into a group hug. The two boys couldn’t help the red that rushed over their faces. Yamamoto became a stuttering, nose bleeding mess while Kenma just got more embarrassed as others began to stare. Kuroo, Yaku and Inuoka pouted a little at the sight, jealous that they didn’t get any attention.

“You guys were awesome! Thanks so much!” You thanked your team.

Kenma shyly nodded his head before scurrying off, leaving you with a nervous Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto-senpai, you’re such an awesome ace!” You complimented him.  
“Ohh, umm, th-thank y-you. Um s-seeing as I’m your s-s-senpai and all, it’s only right that I treat you to ice cream for a job well done! Tomorrow between practices, we will go get some alright?” He suggested.  
“Sure, thanks senpai!” You thanked him for the kind offer.  
“I am your senpai!!” He shouted.  
‘Funny, I’ve heard that before from Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai.’ You thought to yourself, a smile on your face.

With that, you nodded once more before making your way over to the other team.

“You guys played really well! If I didn’t have that trump card, we probably would’ve lost.” You told them.  
“You’re so cool (f/n)-san! You’re like swoosh, whoosh and then suddenly kablaaam!” Inuoka leaped around as he described your movements, eyes sparkling in admiration. Suddenly, he grabbed your hands in his, his face inches away from yours.  
“You are so incredible. It’s an honor to get to work with you! Please let me make it up to you! Tomorrow after practice, I can walk you to your hotel and I can give you a little tour!” He suggested.

Nodding your head, you thanked him once again and agreed to his suggestion. You were so busy dealing with a blushing and over-excited Inuoka that you didn’t see a certain bed-headed captain and libero glaring at their teammate. Not liking how much of your attention his underclassman was stealing and the fact that he basically just got a date out of you, the brown haired libero decided to put an end to it.  
A light tap on your shoulder caught your attention. Glancing over, brown orbs stared into your (e/c) ones. A large smile erupted onto your face as you began talking with Yaku about different techniques you both used, leaving a pouting Inuoka.

“Your dives are so smooth!”  
“And your stance is flawless!”

This went on with the others beyond confused at the conversation that was happening before them.  
Finally, Nekomata and Naoi came over announcing that practice was over.

“Tomorrow, we’ll work on some new strategies. I’m assuming you’ve already thought up a few Spitfire?” The older male asked you for confirmation.

You nodded your head enthusiastically at the statement, claiming you’d have more done by tomorrow.  
Happy with the results, you were all dismissed to get changed. Before you left to the changerooms, Yaku made sure to confirm your early practice with him, claiming he’d pick you up at your hotel. After confirming your plans, you went off to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	19. End Of Day 1 In Tokyo

Once you were back in your street clothes, you exited the area, walking around aimlessly until a hot breath trailing down your neck made you jolt.

“Well Kitten, I’m a little hurt. Everyone got some of your attention but me. But then again, I do get the privilege of walking you back to your hotel.” Kuroo stated.  
‘I think it’s time I tease her a little, see how flustered she can get. But first, I think I’ll get to know this firecracker a little better.” He thought to himself, a small smirk on his face.

You stared up at the tall captain as he leaned towards your face, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. Putting his arm around your shoulders, Kuroo led you off in the direction of your hotel. Blushing at the close contact of the older teen, you couldn’t help but be thankful for the darkness covering your flustered state.

“So Kitten, why didn’t you say you were a wing spiker? Your back attack was pretty impressive.” He asked you.  
“Well, Gramps originally had me training as a wing spiker to help Onii-san learn how to best set to different spikers. But then he saw how my agility and reflexes were stronger for receives, plus I’ve always had a knack for analyzing the ball’s pathway and predicting it. So I switched over and it just clicked you know? Besides, I’m waaaay too lazy to be a wing spiker and I can only do a few attacks before I start to lose my power. Too much jumping. I prefer diving, it makes me feel like some badass penguin.” You finished your explanation.

At your last sentence, you heard a quiet snort escape form Kuroo’s mouth as he began snickering. You glanced up at him confused. Awkward decision. Kuroo was leaning down from laughing so hard, so when you turned, your faces were so close you could feel his breath on your skin. The third year calmed down finally, but when he noticed your close proximity he felt the need to take advantage of the situation.

“Oh my, Kitten. Could it be you’ve fallen for me already? You’re awfully close right now. If you wanted a kiss, you just had to ask.” He started to tease you.  
“Th-that’s not it at all, you idiot! I turned to see why you were laughing and you were closer than I thought!” You defended yourself.  
“Sure, sure. But just so you know, I don’t mind how close we are, gives me a better view of your cute embarrassed face.” He continued to tease you.

The teasing grin that erupted onto Kuroo’s face caused you to once again burst into various shades of red. The teen laughed some more at your unimpressed reaction before taking you the rest of the way back.  
When you arrived at the hotel, Kuroo said his goodbye, making sure to tease you some more before you made a snide remark.

“Shut it cat-boy, before we send you to the vet to get neutered.”  
“Reow, feisty. See you tomorrow Kitten.” Kuroo replied to your remark.

As the male walked away, your eyes followed his retreating figure, cheeks turning hot as you remembered how close ha was to you the whole walk. Shaking your head, you got rid of those thoughts as you walked into the main lobby.  
When you did, you heard a small cough. Turning to the sitting area, you saw a familiar second year glancing around with his head down.

“Hey Kenma, what are you doing here?” You asked him.  
“Um well, I remembered you saying you were going to make some strategies. I’m pretty good at it, so I though I could help. Plus I got this new game I thought you would like.” He explained.

The shy teen pushed his game towards you, looking at you through his blonde locks. Your eyes lit up at the sight of the game. You thanked him profusely before putting it off to the side and pulling out some papers. Explaining the strategies you had already come up with, you spent the next hour working with the setter on some new formations and attack strategies.

“Thank you so much Kenma! You’re knowledge on your teammates really helped with these new formations.” You thanked the teen once more.  
“It’s no problem. Here, you should try the game. I think you’ll like it, it’s got great graphics.” He told you.

You noticed Kenma began to speed up a little in his speech as he spoke of the game, his eyes lighting up a little in what appeared to be excitement.  
A small giggle escaped your lips at the teen’s reaction. He looked down, playing with his phone some more. When he heard you laugh however, he jolted, suddenly becoming nervous. Noticing his change in demeanor you stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I wasn’t laughing at what you said, I just think it’s sweet how you behave. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you get excited.” You explained.  
“You don’t think I’m weird?” He asked you.  
“Why would I? So you’re a little shyer and worry about what people think of you. That’s perfectly fine. It’s what makes you unique. If you were just like everyone else, you wouldn’t be you. Everyone is weird in their own way. I mean, I get way too into matches, you’ve seen how I get. And then there are people who are less self-aware but sometimes they don’t read situations too well. You’re observant and take note of everything. I think that’s incredible! I wish I was that observant. Plus you are levelheaded, that’s always a good trait to have. Besides, everyone has something they get excited about. Yours is video games and also I think maybe matches against Hinata.” You finished your little ramble.

Kenma couldn’t help the blush that covered his face and ears. You didn’t care how he acted. For the first time, Kenma didn’t feel like he had to be afraid of what you would think of him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he looked over at you.

“You’re really nice (f/n)-san. I don’t really like talking with people. I’m not good at making friends but you don’t seem to act like others do.” He told you.

Now it was your turn to blush. A little shocked at how upfront Kenma had just been, your tried to think of what to say. Finally, you relaxed, a soft smile on your face.

“Well that’s sweet of you to say Kenma, thanks. And you know, your teammates are your friends. Then there’s Hinata, and I’m your friend too. If there’s ever anything you want to talk about, you can always message me. Ah and don’t forget, I’ve officially made you my partner in crime for video games.” You told him, a bright smile on your face.

Another soft smile erupted onto the teens face at your offer.  
‘She wants to keep talking with me.’ He thought to himself.

You and Kenma continued your small chat, playing the new game as you did. After a while, the second year stated he needed to get home, waving goodbye as he left. Walking out the door of the hotel, Kenma had the thought that so many other had had after speaking with you.  
‘Forget a crow, she’s an angel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	20. Day 2 In Tokyo

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

The horrid sound of your alarm clock sounded through the room, ripping you away from your sound sleep. With a heavy groan, you blindly smacked your palm against the bedside table, hoping you would find the snooze button. When no clock was felt, an irritated growl rumbled in your throat as you sat up, surveying the hotel room only to see the alarm clock was on the desk.  
‘Right… I knew I’d want to sleep in, so I put it over there… Damnit me.’ You thought to yourself.

You walked over, finally silencing the blaring device. Popping your back, you opened the curtains and saw the earliest signs of the sun peaking over the horizon. Scurrying around the room, you changed into some workout clothes and made sure you had everything you would need for the day, including the strategies you and Kenma had worked on.  
Once you had everything, you made your way down to the lobby, instantly catching the sight of a yawning Yaku. Making your way over, you called out to the teen, a sleepy smile on your face.

“Morning Yaku-senpai.” You greeted him in your tired voice.  
“Morning. And don’t worry about the whole senpai thing, just call me Yaku.” He told you.  
“H-hai!” You stuttered out.

Blushing you nodded your head sheepishly at this request, an action that resulted in the libero blushing himself at your embarrassed demeanor.  
‘She’s too cute for her own good.’ He thought to himself.

The brunette led you out of the lobby and onto the streets to start your practice session.

“Oh before we go, you probably haven’t eaten yet right?” He suddenly asked you.

You nodded your head at his question, your stomach rumbling to support your answer. A light pink dusted your cheeks as you tried to stop your stomach from imitating the sound of a starved beluga whale. Yaku snickered at the action, taking your hand in his as he led you to a small café, being sure to casually intertwine his fingers with yours. The action didn’t go unnoticed by you but you assumed it was because you were stuck on the spot, not moving, so he needed to drag you along.

“I figured that’d be the case. I haven’t eaten anything either, so we can grab something before our practice. We have plenty of time, so it’s no problem.” He explained to you.  
“You’re a lifesaver Yaku-sen--.” You started “Thanks, Yaku.”  
“Just looking our for the well-being of a friend.” He said to you whilst hiding his face.

You smiled once more at his response, subconsciously squeezing the hand that held yours. The action led to the third year’s face turning into the color of his Nekoma jacket.  
Once in the café you both ordered your food, inhaling it so you could get going. Yaku ended up paying for your breakfast, against your protests, but he insisted. Huffing the whole way to the gym, you sent playful glares and pouts in the libero’s direction.

“Come on, don’t be mad that I bought you breakfast. It’s the least I can do since you’re taking the time to work with me one-on-one.” He tried to reason with you.  
“But still! I feel bad for making you pay. Plus, I’m more than capable of paying for my own food.” You insisted.  
“Is that your stubborn way of saying thank you?” He slightly teased you.  
“Fine. But next time there’s food, I’m paying.” You grumbled.  
“Deal.” He agreed to your statement.

While you returned to your usual chipper state at the news, Yaku was on cloud nine. You had pretty much implied that you would like to go out with him again. Even though this wasn’t technically a date, it was just the two of you, hanging out. If you were interested in spending more time just with him, he would happily comply.

You arrived at the gymnasium and got straight to work. Yaku was already very strong as a libero, so you decided to focus on some new techniques he could use to get the ball.  
A good hour passed and soon the third year had made great progress.

“Well done! Just keep working on those new ideas and you’ll have an even greater defense.” You complimented his skill.  
“Thanks again (f/n).” He thanked you, a soft smile on his face.  
“It’s no problem! I’m happy to help a fellow libero! But you know, you never finished your story from a while back when we were texting! You said you’d tell me when I came to Tokyo, but you haven’t yet!” You told the third year.  
“Ah! Right, well…..” He started to continue his story.

…

The rest of the Nekoma team walked into the gymnasium and just about lost it at the sight before them. There you were, with their libero, sitting in the middle of the gym, chatting away. You looked absolutely absorbed in the story the third year was telling you, (e/c) eyes sparkling with a huge smile on your face and your cheeks slightly flushed.

“I hate him right now. “Yamamoto grumbled.  
“Agreed.” Kuroo hissed, eyes narrowing as you burst into laughter at something the brunette had said.

Naoi walking in, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention, snapping you and Yaku back to reality. The libero went off to join his teammates, who scowled at him. With a smile on his face, he snickered at them and their jealousy.

“Alright, so it looks like there are quite a few new attack formations to try out. We’ll work on the defensives ones after lunch. (f/n), you’ll be off to the side with Nekomata and myself, making sure they’re getting it right.” Naoi started to explain today’s practice.  
“Understood.” You confirmed.

Practice started and the boys began working on the new formations. At first it was difficult for them to get the coordination right, especially in the ones where you had people suddenly switching positions to confuse the other team.  
By the end of the first half of the practice, they had them all memorized and were starting to get the rhythm right.

“It’s looking good so far guys. Yamamoto-senpai, don’t be afraid to barge through in formation C, it circles around you, so take charge. Also, everyone, formation E is also for defense, so make sure you’re giving Yaku the space he needs to dive freely. Leave the back area to him, and focus your power at the front and the sidelines.” You instructed the team.  
“Hai!” They shouted in union.

Happy with your comments, Nekomata and Naoi called the lunch break, giving everyone half an hour to eat and rest up. Shuffling over to your bag, you were caught by surprise when Yamamote came charging over.

“I promised you an ice cream yesterday, remember? Let’s go!” The second year told you?

Without a second thought, the second year tossed you your jacket, signaling for you to follow him. Skipping after the teen, you left the other members of the team pouting as they watched you leave with their ace.

“I thought he sucked at talking to girls.” Inuoka sulked.  
“Well, apparently he’s got enough confidence to get ice cream with Kitten.” Kuroo said annoyed.  
“I hope he falls on his face.” Inuoka said with a pout on his face.  
“Agreed.” The captain agreed with his underclassman.

…

“Hey, you’re pretty good at making delinquent faces (f/n)-san!” The ace spiker complimented you.  
“Why thank you. Tanaka-senpai taught me a few and so did my brother, but I’m still not at the same level as you guys. I can maybe scare off a ladybug.” You laughed.  
“Well, in a volleyball match you can get pretty scary… N-not that you’re sc-scary!” Yamamoto quickly tried to fix what he said.  
‘Oh crap, she’s gonna hate me!’ He thought, worried over what you might think of him now.  
“Yeah, I can get a little intense. Maybe I should channel that when I’m trying to make a delinquent face.” You laughed, not faced over what he had said.

Yamamoto chuckled at your suggestion as you continued on your way to the convenience store.  
The second year was amazed with himself. He’d never been good at talking with girls. But then he remembered what Tanaka had said to him.

_“(f/n)-san makes you feel comfortable. It’s like you’re suddenly great at conversations. I can’t explain it, but I can always hold a conversation with her. Sure you’ll stutter a little, but it’s not like with Kiyoko-san, where you simply admire from afar. (f/n)-san will actually go out of her way to talk with you. She’s an angel.”_

‘That must be it. I get nervous, but I can still talk to her.’ He thought to himself, remembering what Tanaka had once told him.

You finally arrived at the convenience story, Yamamoto bolted inside to get your cold treats. When he came out, you both sat on a bench, enjoying your ice creams.  
The wing spiker glanced over at you and nearly choked on his treat. Heat rose to his have and he had to do his best to not get a nosebleed or faint. You licked away at your ice cream, running your tongue around the treat, humming in bliss. A little got on the corner of you mouth and out came your tongue again, removing the cream with a single flick.  
Help him, the ice cream was now melting and running down your arm. You caught the melted bit, licking up your wrist and hand to get each drop. His cool treat forgotten, Yamamoto watched you with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and one hand under his nose. Gazing in his direction, you noticed the teen was in his own world.

“Um, Yamamoto-senpai, your ice cream is going to melt.” You told the male, bringing him back to this world.  
“Huh? Oh right, thanks.” He thanked you for snapping him out of his wild thoughts.  
“Mhmm!” You squeaked happily, returning to you cone.  
‘My god, that’s erotic. I really shouldn’t think that, but how can I not!? And then she looks at me all innocent like! It turns me on when she looks at me like that!’ The teen thought to himself.

Once you were both done with your cones, you made your way back to the gym.  
Before practice resumed, you thanked Yamamoto once more, a sweet smile on your face as you offered to treat him to ice cream next time. As you walked away, you didn’t notice him wilt away onto the floor.

“….She broke our ace.” Naoi snickered.  
“She doesn’t even realize it, that’s what makes it better.” Nekomata replied, wheezing in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	21. Cute Puppies

Practice resumed and you focused on the defensive strategies now.  
The team was much more natural at them, especially since they were so comfortable with their receives. They picked up the formations in no time and half of them nearly perfected them by the end of practice. You gave some more pointers and told them that tomorrow you’d work with them on their back attacks.

“As you all know, tomorrow we’ll only get to work with Spitfire until noon, then she has to catch the train back home. Be sure to make the most of tomorrow’s training. It there’s any formation you want more help with, let her know and we’ll try to squeeze it in.” Nekomata finished the practice.  
“Hai.” Replied the team.

Clean up began and it was time to get changed. Leaving the changeroom, you caught sight of Inuoka. Calling out to him, you waved happily as you ran up to the first year.

“I do recall you promising to walk me back to my hotel today.” You told the tall boy.  
“Yup! Let’s go, we can take a longer way if you want and go through the park.” He suggested.

Nodding your head, you let the energetic teen lead the way. Inuoka would point things out to you, making sure to keep you entertained the entire time.  
You arrived at the park, walking along and admiring the scenery with the teen until you heard a small whimper. Looking around with Inuoka, you finally found the source of the whimpering. In a bush, in a carboard box, was an abandoned puppy.

“Ohh you poor thing!” You cooed as you gently picked the little pup up, cradling him close to your chest.  
“Who just abandons a little puppy who can’t fend for himself?” Inuoka questioned as he pet the shivering animal. “He seems pretty spooked and cold. Why don’t we grab some food at the store close by and take him back to the hotel.”

Agreeing with the idea, you stood up with the puppy still in your arms. You started to take off your jacket to wrap it around him but Inuoka stopped you, giving you his jacket instead. Thanking him with a small blush on your face, you wrapped the dog up, letting him nuzzle closer to you for warmth.

Once you had the food, you both rushed to the hotel. When you arrived your grandfather’s friend questioned why you had the animal, but once Inuoka explained the situation, he allowed you to keep him.

“Looks like the little guy could use a bath. I’ll go get one running while you two can make sure he gets some food.” The older man said, looking pitifully at the pup.  
“Thank you.” You thanked the older male.

Once he was gone, Inuoka took hold of the dog while you searched for a bowl to put the food in.

“We should grab him some water too.” Inuoka called to you from the lobby.

With that though in mind, you filled another bowl up with water and brought it out. Setting them down, you watches as the first year unwrapped the puppy from his jacket and placed him near the food. In an instant he was munching away, tail wagging furiously.

“Thank you Inuoka, for helping me with this little guy.” You smiled up to the first year.  
“It’s no problem we couldn’t just leave him! If I ever meet the person who abandoned him, I’ll be all pow kablam! And show him what happens when you mistreat an animal.” He said whilst looking a little angry.

A small giggle escaped your lips at the teen’s eccentric explanation. A light blush dusted his cheeks at the sound. Trying to hide his face, Inuoka focused on the puppy before him.  
A little bark caught both of your attention. An empty bowl sat before the puppy, as he wagged his tail, looking between the two of you. Your grandfather’s friend returned, claiming the bath was ready.

“Do you know what breed he might be, mister?” Inuoka asked.  
“Well, with that red and black coat, and his features, my guess is a shikoku. They’re a wonderful breed.” The older man said.

Smiling down at the puppy who sat in the sud-filled water, you continued to scrub away, revealing more of his now shining coat.  
Once you finished bathing the puppy with Inuoka, you were both soaked. The owner of the hotel let Inuoka call his parents to explain what had happened, and he gave the teen a room to stay for the night.  
You stood outside your room, thanking Inuoka again, the small puppy barking in agreement.

“So are you going to keep him (f/n)-san? I asked my parents just in case you couldn’t, but it sounds like I won’t be able to.” He explained.  
“Yeah, I’m going to sneak him onto the train and bring him home. Onii-san won’t mind and besides, he’s small enough to fit in my sports bag. Now I just have to name him. Got any ideas?” You asked him.  
“Eh? Me?” He asked you confused.  
“Yeah! You helped me find him so you should help me name him. You’re kind of like his co-owner in a way.” You explained while smiling up at him.  
“What about Kenta?” He suggested.  
“It’s perfect! Thanks again Inuoka. I’ll see you tomorrow. I think I’m going to get up early to go get this little a collar and some supplies.” You told the male before you.  
“Okay, have a good sleep.” He replied.  
Inuoka watched you leave, with a single thought in his head.  
‘She called me his co-owner, like we both are Kenta’s owners… Like his parents!’

...

Nekomata and the others waited patiently in the gym for you arrival, a few questioning Inuoka on why he was so chipper.  
However, once the door opened the reveal you and little Kenta, it all clicked. Especially when the pup went barreling towards the first year, covering him in kisses.

“Spitfire, why do you have a dog?” Nekomata questioned you.

And thus you were forced to explain what transpired las night on your walk back with Inuoka. By the end, the whole team was cooing over the dog. You couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.  
‘For a team named for being cat-like, they sure love dogs.’

Finally Naoi and Nekomata forced you to take Kenta and put him to the side so practice could finally start. You worked on their back attacks and a few other attack formations. By lunch they had improved significantly.

“Alright everyone, gather around. Please thank Spitfire for coming here for the weekend to work with us. You’ve been a great help, say hi to your grandfather for me.” Nekomata said, a big grin on his face.  
“You got it! I had a lot of fun. I hope we can finally have the Battle of The Garbage Dump on the national stage. Good luck at Interhigh, you’ll all do great! Just keep working on your formations and you’ll be a dangerous force to be reckoned with.” You said some words of motivation.  
“Thank you very much (f/n)-san!” The team yelled out in unison as they bowed.

A small howl followed their thank you, causing them all to snicker at Kenta. As you gathered your things and put your new companion’s leach on, some figures approached you.

“Well Kitten, we al want to send you off, so we’re walking you to the station.” Kuroo sang.

The walk to the station was interesting. Each of the teens would try and get close to you or try to talk about the time they spent with you one-on-one. Even Kenma piped up a few times.  
You arrived at the station, in time for your train. Placing Kenta in your bag, so you could take him with you, you did one last check to make sure you had everything withyou.  
Turning to the boys, you said one more goodbye, each reluctant to watch you go.

“We’ll hopefully see you soon Kitten. Also, since Yaku and Kenma can text you, I’m giving you my number, it’s not fair that they get all your attention.” Kuroo said, giving you a piece of paper.  
“Here’s mine as well (f/n)-san, keep me up to date on Kenta as well!” Inuoka piped up, scratching the pup’s head once more.  
“Thank you for all your help (f/n)-san. Tell Tanaka we won’t lose the next time we meet either!” Yamamoto said.

You smiled at him as he bashfully gave you his number. Kenma didn’t say much, but he did send you a text saying goodbye. A small smile sent his way let him know that you had read it.

“Be safe and let us know when you get back home. Text us the minute you are off that train, so we know you’re okay.” Yaku added in, fretting over you like a worried mother.

Giggling you pulled each one in for a hug before boarding the train.  
As your train left the station, you caught one last glimpse of the figures in red waving at you, blushes over their faces.  
‘This was a very eventful trip, but well worth it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenta (健太)  
> From Japanese 健 (ken) meaning "healthy, strong" and 太 (ta) meaning "thick, big", as well as other kanji combinations having the same pronunciation.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	22. Back With Karasuno

“(f/n)-saaaaaaan!”

Wails of joy filled your ears as Tanaka and Nishinoya rushed towards you, smothering you in a hug.

“We missed you so much! It was boring not having you at practice!” They wailed.

You chuckled at their exasperation, slowly breaking out of their vice grips. Turning, you saw the entire team was there with your brother. Hinata was leaping all over the place while Asahi and Sugawara instantly began making sure you were okay. Yamaguchi shyly said hello while Tsukishima gave you a snide remark, his own way of saying ‘welcome back’. Daichi and Ennoshita gave you a normal hello, patting you on the back while Kageyama did his usual yell-and-bow greeting.

“Well it’s good to see you back in one piece, Jinx.” Your brother said.  
“Awe, I know you missed me.” You smiled up at him.  
Suddenly, a little yip came from your sports bag. Kenta’s furry head poked out of the hole you had for him, scanning his new surroundings excitedly.  
“Umm, why do you have a dog Jinx?” Your brother asked you.  
“Surprise?” You said with a soft giggle.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Damnit (f/n)!” You brother shouted.

…

“Nice receive!”

Squeaks of shoes and voices calling out could be heard as you and Keishin made your way to the gym, Kenta trotting along besides you happily.  
As much as your brother hated to admit it, he adored the new family addition. The shikoku pup would stay with him in the store during the day and even helped him in the morning at the farm when picking weeds by digging them up for him. As a result of being so loved, he was now allowed to tag along to practices and watch.

You poked your head into the gym, an action that caused a certain duo of second years and an energetic first year to cry out in excitement.  
It had been a few days since your adventure in Tokyo and the boys were ecstatic to have you back with them. Every time you came to practice they seemed to react like they hadn’t seen you in months.

“Wah (f/n)-san! We’re so happy you’re here!” Nishinoya and Tanaka wailed.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Uooooh!” You guys brought Kenta today!” Hinata cried out in excitement at the sight of the puppy.

The red and black dog made his way into the middle of the gym, pawing at a volleyball on the ground as some of the boys came over to pet him.  
You couldn’t help but coo at the sight before you. A bunch of athletes cuddling up to a puppy was just too much. It was then you realized three of them were standing far away from your little companion. Tsukishima, Kageyama and Asahi stood off eyeing little Kenta. Kageyama looked somewhat upset, Tsukishima uninterested and Asahi was shaking like a leaf.

“What’s wrong with you three? Asahi, you were fine with Kenta the first time you saw him.” You said, walking towards the three.  
“Yes but umm… He’s small now, but look at his teeth! And then, he’ll get bigger and soon he’ll be a though dog that could bite my hand off!” Asahi explained.  
“…Our ace is a complete wimp.” Daichi deadpanned. 

Ignoring the captain’s remark, you turned to the two first years. Tsukishima was the first to answer.

“It’s a dog. Nothing special.” He said with a blank expression.

Suddenly, a small wine was heard and the tall middle blocker felt something pawing at his leg. Glancing down, everyone saw the saddest looking Kenta they’d ever seen. His ears were down and his eyes looked up at the first year as though he was pleading for him to love him. You couldn’t help but snicker at Tsukishima’s reaction to the dog, looking around confused, hoping Kenta would leave. But no, your pup was determined to get Tsukishima’s approval.  
Tricking the boy into thinking he was giving up, Kenta sauntered over to Asahi, who nearly burst into tears at the sight of him. The little canine gently licked his sneaker, tail wagging as he rolled around, trying to get Asahi to like him.  
Finally, the glass-hearted ace cracked and carefully knelt down, holding his shaking hand out for Kenta. Sniffing him, the puppy soon nuzzled his head into the large palm, yipping happily.

“He’s not so mean I guess, he’s a real softy.” Asahi said.  
“See, nothing to worry about Asahi.” You reassured him once more.

After getting a good ear scratching from the one deemed the ‘ace’, Kenta felt it was time to go back to the one his master called ‘Stupid String Bean’.

“Arf!” Kenta barked towards Tsukishima.  
“Go away furball.” Was his reply.

Cue more whining and pawing from a heartbroken puppy. Soon everyone was glaring at Tsukishima, demanding he at least pet Kenta.

“He’s trying to make you like him String Bean!” You growled as you became more defensive of your puppy.  
“Awe Munchkin-san, are you sad I don’t like your dog as much because that means it’s harder to get close to me?” Tsukishima started to tease you.  
“I think I’ll train Kenta to attack when he hears your voice.” You deadpanned.

Finally giving up hopes of being loved by the tall blonde, Kenta slowly walked away from him, tail drooping. In an instant Sugawara and Ennoshita were coddling the pup, rubbing him and cooing over him, claiming he was ‘such a good boy’ and to ‘ignore the snarky Tsukishima with character issues’.

While the other coddled Kenta, you went over to Kageyama, curious to know why he was so nervous around the little puppy. As he saw you approaching, the setter began to fidget, well aware of what the question would be. He was just way too embarrassed to admit it.

“Kageyama, are you uncomfortable around dogs too?” You asked him.  
“N-no, it’s just that I… I….” He had trouble finishing his sentence?.  
“You?” You asked.  
“I get the feeling animals don’t like me very much.” He explained.  
“…”  
“…”

Cue the entire gymnasium erupting into laughter as the Karasuno boys rolled on the floor. You did your best to keep a straight face, so Kageyama wouldn’t be upset, but it was really hard. He looked almost distraught at the idea of animals not liking him.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Here. Kenta, come here boy.” You called the puppy over, picking him up in your arms and handing him over to Kageyama.

Kenta wasn’t sure but something about the intense gaze this teen was giving him told him to stay away. He imagined getting pet and feeling like his fur was being ripped off from the force. No way was that happening.  
As the teen went to grab him, a low growl emanated from the dog’s throat, his teeth bared. Kageyama recoiled his hands, a nervous look on his face.

“Huh… guess animals don’t like you. Sorry about that. Maybe Kenta just needs some time to warm up to you?” You tried to reason with him.  
“Y-yeah, maybe.” Kageyama replied, a sad look on his face.  
“Don’t be too upset, I’m sure he’ll like you soon.” You reassured the boy.

The setter nodded his head glumly while his teammates snickered at the scene. Tsukishima came over and actually ended up scooping Kenta up right out of your arms, holding him close to his face.

“Huh, guess you aren’t so bad. After all, it appears you only associate with us peasants and not the high and mighty King. I think I like you after all.” He started talking to the puppy.

Cue furious tail wagging and a happy howl from Kenta. Along with a furious scowl from Kageyama.

“How that dog likes Tsukishima more than Kageyama, I will never understand.” Daichi mumbled, his teammates nodding their heads.

Finally Keishin broke up the little puppy love fest, telling the boys to get back to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	23. Interhigh

“Tomorrow we go to Interhigh. Practice hard and make the most of today! Jinx, I think there’s something you should show them. I want you to help Asahi but first they should see what I’m talking about. I know you showed the Nekoma team.” Your brother started the practice.  
“Alright.” You replied.  
“Wh-what? There’s more!? (f/n)-san you’re just so full of secrets! You’re like a mysterious goddess.” Nishinoya leapt around you as he praised you, needing both Daichi and Sugawara to hold him down.

Keishin spiked the ball to you and you sent it back. Setting the ball up into the air, the other were amazed as they saw you perform a back attack. As the ball collided with the floor on the other side of the net, more cries erupted into the area.

“You’re so cool! Teach me!” Hinata cried out.

Kageyama began mumbling some more about where you trained while Nishinoya and Tanaka burst into tears over how much of an honor it was to be in your presence.

“I swear there’s nothing you can’t do (f/n)-san.” Ennoshita said as he ruffled your haid.  
“Th-thank you!” you squeaked, a light pink dusting over you cheeks.  
“That was incredible.” Yamaguchi said, his eyes lighting up.

Daichi and Sugawara nodded their heads in agreement, the captain asking if you could teach him sometime as well. A request you happily agreed to.  
Finally, everyone calmed down and you grabbed Asahi to work on his back attacks. The others went off to train, a little reluctant to leave you alone with their ace, but scurried off none the less.  
After some time you both rejoined the others but you pulled Hinata, Sugawara and Ennoshita off to the side to work with them.  
The first year was his usual bubbly self, absorbing every criticism you gave. By the end he was already stronger at his receives. You told the orange haired boy you believed in him before turning to work with Ennoshita. What you didn’t see was the first year fainting after hearing your kind words.  
Ennoshita wasn’t in the starting lineup but if something happened he may be called in so you were sure to go over the formations some more with him and gave him a confidence boost. As you went over each formations, he noticed more and began asking about different scenarios, clear signs that he was ready.

“You’re good to go Ennoshita-senpai. You’ve got every formation down. If you go out, you’ll do great.” You reassured him once more.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san, that means a lot.” He thanked you for your words of encouragement.

Finally, with Sugawara you worked on this tosses and different speeds he could use. Every time he got the toss right, Kenta would give a little howl.

“Looks like you’re got a fan Suga.” You snickered.  
“Eh?! Does he really like me that much?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Looks like it. Every time I praise you, he does too.” You explained.  
“Aroo!” Kenta howled in agreement.

Sugawara blushed a little, knowing that he was your new companion’s supposed favorite. He also made sure everyone heard the conversation so he could give them a little devilish smile as Kenta smothered him in attention.

“…Voice of reason and angelic my ass.” Daichi grumbled.

Next up, you called over the captain, Yamaguchi and Tanaka. With Daichi, you made sure his receives were solid and tested out his agility. By the end of your little session, he was much more capable of diving.

“Good work Daichi!” You praised the captain.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san, you’re really a great help to us all.” He thanked you.

While the captain walked away, you tried to get your blush under control before turning to Yamaguchi. You knew he had been working on learning to do jump floater serves, but you wouldn’t be able to help him with those. Instead you worked on his receives and also made sure to give him a confidence boost.

“You are a great player Yamaguchi, don’t think otherwise. You’ve got your own weapon and it may not be perfect yet, it’s still yours and no one else on this team can do it. They know it and they admire you for it.” You told the freckled boy.  
“Th-thank you (f/n)-san.” He blushed as he bowed.

Next up was Tanaka. You focuses on his spikes, with the main goal of being able to make them more versatile.

“Well done Tanaka-senpai! Your spikes are really strong. The other teams at Interhigh won’t know what him him!” You exclaimed.

Flustered by your words, the second year simply began blushing as he talked to himself in embarrassment.

“Alright, let’s end practice for today.” You brother suddenly called out.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Thank you for your input Kenta.” Your brother deadpanned at the dog.

The team gathered around, covered in sweat. As they did, you noticed the panicked looks of Kageyama and Nishinoya. You realized you didn’t got the chance to work with them and String Bean.

“Tomorrow, we go to Interhigh. Give it your all and show that we are no longer the flightless crows or fallen rivals. Show them that we are a force to be reckoned with!” Your brother ended the training with a pep talk.  
“Hai!” The boys shouted in union.

As everyone split up to begin cleaning, you called the three you didn’t get to work with over. Pulling them to the side, you decided you should at least give some words of encouragement to them.

“I’m sorry I was unable to work with you today, but know that you’re all very capable and you’re going to do wonderful.” You said to the three.

Glancing over at him, you started with Tsukishima.

“String Bean, you’ve got height, use it. Just be sure to keep your receives in check and you’ll be fine. You’ve got great game sense so be sure to use that as well.” You finished.  
“Ohh Munchkin-san is praising me, what an honor.” He teased.  
“Shut it four eyes. Kageyama.” You moved on to the setter.  
“H-hai!” He shouted in reply.  
“You’re a genius, you’ve heard it before but it’s true. You’re talented in all areas but you are this team’s setter and their control tower. I know you’ll go out there and give it your all tomorrow.” You told him.  
“Th-thank you very much!” Another bow-and-yell from Kageyama.  
“Noya-senpai, you’re the guardian of this team. You’re one of the best liberos I’ve ever seen and I know you are going to make sure you fight like hell to keep that ball in play. I really admire your resolve and how you never give up on keeping the ball from hitting the ground, you’re going to be amazing.” You praised your fellow libero.  
“(f/n)-saaaaaaan!” Nishinoya burst into tears at your little speech.

He pulled you into a hug as he rubbed his cheek against yours. Within seconds, the rest of the team was doing their best to pull you out of his vice grip. Kiyoko managed to finally free you by smacking the teen with her clipboard.  
Everyone finished up and Kiyoko surprised the team with the banner she fixed up. Tears in their eyes, a new wave of determination filled them all as they left.

“Alright everyone, see you all tomorrow.” Takeda-sensei called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	24. The Competition

You and the Karasuno boys arrived at the stadium where Interhigh would take place. Eyes blazing with a fiery determination, the team stood proud as they marched towards the entrance. You followed along with your brother, Kenta hidden in your bag as the crows made their great return.  
‘Time to show everyone that Karasuno can still fight.’

…

Tension filled the air as the Karasuno boys came face to face with Date Tech. In an instant their giant middle blocker was pointing at Asahi, a determined look on his face. The teens stared one another down until the captain of Date Tech finally interrupted, demanding his underclassman to lower his arm.

“Oi, Futakuchi, a little help?” He called out to his other underclassman.

Another tall male with brown hair came over, lazily placing a hand on his teammate’s large arm, hardly putting in any effort to stop him.

“Sorry, sorry. He likes to call out the ace of every team.” The brunette nonchalantly stated.

While the stare down continued, you were just returning from a quick washroom break. When you saw what was happening, rage filled up inside of you. Storming forward with eyes blazing in fury, you gave a sharp call, catching both team’s attention.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to point?” You glared at the tall middle blocker.

The Date Tech teens stood there in shock, some blushing at the sight of you.

“I swear, if you don’t lower your hand right now, I’ll rip it off and shove it up your ass, you hear me? Save it for the court. And you!” You cried, pointing Futakuchi out. “Help your senpai instead of half-assing your attempt to calm your teammate down, you lazy little shit.”

The males stood gaping at your outburst, the tall middle blocker finally lowering his arm, only to have his captain turn him and Futakuchi away, apologizing to you and the boys profusely. As they left he apologized again, grumbling to his underclassmen about their behavior.

“…Asahi you okay?” His teammates checked on their fragile ace.  
“That was terrifying.” He stated.  
“I can’t tell if he’s talking about the Date Tech team or about Munchkin-san.” Tsukishima commented.  
“…” Everyone fell quiet for a bit.  
“Careful Tsukishima, if she hears you she’ll kill you.” The captain warned him.

…

The boys were getting ready to head into the gym to warm up when Keishin came over, pointing you out.

“Oi Jinx, you’re not on the bench this match. I know we got you a jacket and the officials know you’re the assistant coach, but I have a job for you.” He told you.  
“Alright? What’s up?” You asked.  
“I need you to watch our match and the Date Tech match from the stands, okay? Also, try and get as close to Aoba Johsai as possible, see what they talk about and get a head start on some strategies. If they ask why you’re here, just say you’re cheering for your school. If need be, tell them it’s Karasuno but act like it’s nonchalant. You can tell them Takeda-sensei asked you to watch their possible opponents.” He finished his explanation.  
“Fine. I’ll just figure out who these Aoba Johsai people are from their jackets I guess. But won’t they get suspicious if they find out I’m analyzing other games?” You inquired.  
“Say you were asked to take some basic notes, like who to watch out for. Anyone can do that.” Your brother suggested.

With a small huff you grabbed your bag and turned to the team. Some were distraught at the idea of you leaving them for the first match, but you promised you’d be cheering them on silently from your seat. You told them to kick some ass before heading off to find the team you were to spy on.

“…I swear if that bastard Oikawa flirts with her, I’m gonna kill him.” Kageyama growled.  
“For once, I’m agreeing with the King.” Tsukishima muttered.  
“We all are.” Everyone sighed.

…

Aimlessly walking through the halls, you tried to be as discrete as possible when looking at the names on people’s jackets. You had yet to find anyone from Aoba Johsai.  
You growled in annoyance as you continued to circle the building halls. You would think that for such a well-known team they’d be easier to find, but no.  
Stopping for a break, you plopped down onto a bench, letting your bag down gently so you wouldn’t hurt Kenta.  
With a quick glance at the clock you saw you had about half an hour before you would need to be in the stand. You decided a small break couldn’t hurt so you grabbed some change and bought a drink from the vending machine, chugging it back before grabbing your bag again and heading off.  
‘Where could this team be? Hmm… wait, why is my bag so light..? Oh shit! Kenta!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	25. Seijoh Part 1

Iwaizumi glared at his friend as they made their way back into the building. The third year had to rip his captain away from his annoying fangirls once again and he was about ready to kill the idiot. Oikawa continued to pout over the treatment he received, mainly a ball to the back of his head, when both suddenly stopped at the sound of a small whimper.

“Trashykawa are you whining again?” Iwaizumi asked annoyed.  
“That wasn’t me Iwa-chan! It came from over there… Wahh, it’s so cute!!!” Oikawa squealed at the sight before him.

Kenta was looking around terrified, wanting to be with his owner again. Even Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that the puppy was pretty cute. Just as the setter was about to reach out for the pup, he and Iwaizumi were stopped by the sound of you calling out.

“Excuse me, that’s my dog.” You stated.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked excitedly at the sight of you.

Kenta came scurrying over to you, leaping into your arms an nuzzling you. Meanwhile Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at you with red faces. Of course being the arrogant teen he was, the setter assumed you must be one of his fans who just happened to lose her dog. How wrong he was.

“Well my dear, I’m glad we could help. You must be here to watch me play, right?” He asked you.  
“Um no. Who are you exactly?” You blandly replied. 

At that moment you could have sworn it looked like someone had just shot the third year. Behind him, his best friend tried his best to hide his snickers, but the look you were giving his teammate was just too much. You were beyond confused and a little pissed off at how arrogant this guy was.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru! You’re just playing right? I mean I am considered one of the best you know.” He said.  
“….Obnoxious.” Was your blunt reply.

And down went Oikawa. As he fell to the ground, wilting away to nothing at your harsh treatment, you caught sight of his jacket.  
‘You’re kidding me, this idiot is from Aoba Johsai? Maybe his teammate is less of a moron.’

Shuffling away from the puddle that was Oikawa, you made your way over to Iwaizumi, still confused.

“Sorry about that, I think I broke him.” You told the tall male before you.  
“Don’t worry, he’s an idiot and deserves it. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime by the way. You know you’re not supposed to have a dog with you right?” He asked.  
“You can both just call me (f/n), I’m used to being called by my first name. And yeah I know, but I couldn’t leave him at home alone and he just sits in my bag, watching the matches. He got out when I was getting a drink.” You explained.

The third year listened intently while rubbing Kenta’s head, trying his best to hide his blush. This was the first time a girl hadn’t swooned over Oikawa in front of him. In fact, you had completely ignored the idiot and gone straight for him, he never thought that would happen, ever.

“I see. Well, you should keep him hidden. Oi Trashykawa, we need to go, we’ve got a match to watch.” He called out to his friend, who was still on the floor.  
“Sure, sure Iwa-chan. So, will our lovely companion and her dog be joining us?” He asked you.

Oikawa put his charm on again, determined to make you like him. You grunted in disgust at his strange pose before nodding your head, being sure to keep your distance from this strange guy.  
‘Keishin so fucking owes me, this guy’s an idiot.’

…

Yoohoo Tobio-chaaan!” Oikawa called out to his former underclassman, waving down at him teasingly.

You peeked around from behind him, a look that screamed ‘save me’ written all over your face. Kageyama and the others glanced up, instantly shooting daggers at the Aoba Johsai setter when they saw you in distress. Finally Iwaizumi smacked his teammate, dragging him along, you trailing after them.  
As you neared where you would be sitting, you caught sight of another Aoba Johsai member.  
‘His hair is like a turnip…. I think Hinata mentioned a turnip-kun at some point. This must be him.’

When you were close enough the third teen caught sight of you and couldn’t help but gawk.  
‘She’s cute!’  
Standing up, he stuck his hand out for you to shake.

“Hi, I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou, nice to meet you.” He greeted you.  
“Nice to meet you too, I’m—” You got interrupted as you were about to introduce yourself.  
“(f-f/n)-saaaaaaaan!”  
“…”

Turning your head you was Tanaka and Nishinoya wailing as they waved at you, their eyes filled with tears.  
‘Dammit you two…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	26. Seijoh Part 2

In seconds Hinata was waving at you, howling while the others tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Kageyama, Daichi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima glared at Oikawa and his teammates.

“Do you know the Karasuno team?” Oikawa asked incredulously as he watched your friends being reprimanded by Sugawara.  
“Yeah, I go to Karasuno. Takeda-sensei asked me to just get some notes on Date Tech during their first match. I don’t know why he asked me, but oh well.” You tried to sound nonchalant.  
“So you aren’t cheering for your team?” Iwaizumi added in.  
“I am, but I’ve got a job to do. It shouldn’t take long though. It’s pretty obvious, even for me, that Date Tech is going to have strong blocks, I mean they’re giants!” You replied.  
‘I can’t believe I’m pretending to have no knowledge of volleyball…. Gramps would be ashamed.’

The three Aoba Johsai members nodded their heads once again, making room for you to sit. You made sure to get as far away from Oikawa as possible, placing yourself between Kindaichi and Iwaizumi.

“Umm, so, if you don’t mind me asking, why does the entire Karasuno team call you by your first name?” Kindaichi asked you.  
“Oh, well, I let everyone do that. I studied in (country) during middle school, so I’m used to it. When I came back earlier this year to start high school, I just let people call me by my first name.” You explained.  
“Wahh, you’re so sweet (f/n)-chan, I can’t wait to hear you cheering for me.” Oikwawa exclaimed.  
“Insufferable.” You muttered.

Once again, Oikawa was down, holding his chest like he’d been stabbed by your one word answer. Kindaichi and Iwaizumi snickered some more at their captain, whilst patting your back for your response. While laughing, Kindaichi shifted his leg, kicking your bag which caused a small yelp to escape. Kenta poked his head out, whining. Cooing you scooped him up.

“I’m sorry buddy. He didn’t know you were hiding in there.” You told your little companion.  
“Oh shit, sorry about that.” Kindaichi immediately began apologizing to Kenta, scratching his head and lightly checking his side for injuries.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” You reassured him.

Kenta wagged his tail at the first year, squirming to go over to him. Snickering, you let the puppy go, shuffling over some so he could sit close to Kindaichi. Of course, this meant you getting a little closer than expected to Iwaizumi, something the third year was sputtering horribly about. Turning to look at the third year in confusion, you finally realized why he was so nervous.

“I’m sorry Iwaizumi-senpai!” You apologized. 

Bowing your head, you picked Kenta up again and placed him on your lap so that he could still get the attention he wanted.  
Iwaizumi continued to stare at you, cheeks blazing as he remembered how close you were.  
‘She was pressed right against me. Normally girls just go straight for Oikawa, but she completely ignores him.’

While the ace was lost in his thoughts, you were busy working with Kindaichi to find a way to keep Kenta in your lap during the game.

“Here, let’s wrap him in my jacket and then if the barks, it’ll be a little muffled.” He suggested.

Nodding your head happily, you watched as the first year cradled Kenta in his arms, making sure the puppy was well hidden but could still see. Once he was satisfied with his work, he nodded his head, glancing over at you with a very neutral looking face. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kindaichi was interrupted by Oikawa poking his head between you two.

“So, if you go to Karasuno, you clearly know Tobio-chan.” He stated.  
“Hmm? Yeah, I know Kageyama. I help him and Hinata with their homework sometimes.” You told him.  
“Cute and smart! Is there anything you can’t do (f/n)-chan? You know, if we were the same age, I’d probably purposely do badly, just so I could ask you for help.” The third year chirped, winking as he did.  
‘I swear he is the most annoying person on the planet. Sure, he’s attractive but how arrogant can you get? But now that I look at him, it seems like he’s hiding something. Like he’s not all stupidity. I’m a little curious, after all Onii-san did say he was a smart player. Guess I’ll play nice for now, after all, I can’t help if he’s got a big ego from all those other idiotic girls.’ You thought before answering him.  
“Oh, thanks Oikawa-senpai.” You decided to simply thank him.  
“Wuah! You didn’t insult me! Iwa-chan, (f/n)-chan likes me.” He declared.  
“That, or she just decided to thank you for the compliment like any normal human would do, Asskawa.” Iwaizumi replied, annoyed at the advances his friend tried to make.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!” Oikawa whined.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips at their little banter. To you, they looked more like an older brother with his younger brother, who he was scolding for being a brat. The two teens looked at you confused before you whispered to Kindaichi what you were thinking. As soon as you did, he started snickering too.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Iwaizumi asked a little frustrated.  
“N-nothing senpai!” In an instant, Kindaichi was sitting straight with a serious face again.  
“I just said you seem more like Oikawa’s older brother scolding him. It’s just kinda funny is all.” Huffing you glanced over at the third year, a small pout on you face.  
“O-oh.”

Cue more blushing from a flustered Iwaizumi. Meanwhile, Oikawa was still trying to get your attention. Placing his arm around your shoulders, the setter snickered a little at your response to his friend, casually slipping next to you and pushing Kindaichi over, an action the first year gave a small growl at.

“Relax Iwa-chan, she was just joking around.” He said as he sat down next to you.

Oikawa pulled you a little closer as he spoke, causing a light blush to cover your cheeks. Becoming flustered, you squirmed out of grasp and over to Iwaizumi. Suddenly a low growl was heard from behind Oikawa. Turning around, the setter saw Kenta snarling at him from Kindaichi’s lap.  
The little canine was not happy with this male hugging you, he was worse than Kageyama! At least that guy was courteous, he just wasn’t someone Kenta wanted to get near due to the fear of having his fur ripped off while being pet. But this guy, talk about not understanding personal boundaries! He could smell the perfume from all the other females that had been circling him earlier, what a player. Kenta did not want that sort of male getting anywhere near you. He preferred someone like Sugawara or Inuoka, or even this new Kindaichi guy.  
Oikawa looked at you confused, while you tried to calm Kenta down, but the puppy was having none of it. Shrugging his shoulders, the setter decided he would just shuffle further from Kenta, but that meant being closer to you.  
In an instant, the dog was lunging at the male, teeth bared. Scooping him up, you scolded your companion harshly. Ears drooped, the puppy whined, nuzzling up to you to show he was simply being protective. You continued to scold him until Kindaichi and Iwaizumi figured out what was bothering him.

“Oi Shittykawa, you probably smell like all those girls from earlier. I bet Kenta doesn’t like the idea of some walking hormone getting close to his master.” Iwaizumi said whilst smacking his friend upside the head.  
“It makes sense. I mean, the minute he sniffed you, he got upset. Dogs are very protective of their owners when they think they’re in danger. If he thought you were a threat because of how many perfumes you smelt like, he’d snap at you.” Kindaichi added.

Cue a pouting Oikawa and a cooing you. The brunette was in distraught. You were the one girl he genuinely wanted to impress today. Sure those fangirls were nice, but they were all the same. You were the first girl to ever become a challenge, you treated him differently, granted a little harsh. But he figured that was because he had been arrogant when he met you. Now, because of the fact that his fangirls swarmed him earlier, your dog hated him. Glancing up with the same pout on his face, he was shocked to you coddling Kenta.

“Awe, you’re such a sweet boy, making sure I’m okay. You were just worried hey buddy?”  
“Arf!” Kenta barked, wagging his tail.

Glancing up, you saw the distraught look on the setters face. When you saw how upset Oikawa was, you quickly placed Kenta down, shuffling over to him.

“I’m sorry Oikawa-senpai, it doesn’t mean you’re an actual threat. If it makes you feel better, he absolutely hates Kageyama for no reason. At least there’s an explanation for him snapping at you.” You tried to reason with him.

BAM! Ego back up. At the news that his underclassman, whom he despised, was being hated for no reason, Oikawa was back to his usual chipper self. Even Kindaichi was beaming at the news. The two that despised the Karasuno setter were on cloud nine when they heard that your pup agreed. Iwaizumi on the other hand just sat there confused with you, as you both watched the two puff their chests out in victor.

“….Idiots.” Iwaizumi mumbled.  
“Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	27. Seijoh Part 3

The teams that were about to play were doing their warmups, you took this chance to carefully observe Date Tech whilst the Seijoh boys were watching your team.  
They seemed interested in Asahi and Nishinoya. You remembered the conversation you had with Kiyoko on your first day with the boys, when they had their practice match against Seijoh, the team wasn’t complete.  
‘Makes sense for them to be curious.’ You thought.

“It’s not just new players.” The Seijoh coach stated “It also looks like they have a new coach.”

You glanced over at the two older males who were observing your brother. You weren’t sitting too far from the rest of the Seijoh team so you could overhear their conversations throughout the coming game.

…

The matches were about to begin when Kindaichi noticed some eyes directed towards him or rather they seemed to be directed at (f/n).

“Hey (f/n)” The boy called out to you to get your attention “Why’s Date Tech staring at you?”  
“Huh?” You directed your gaze at the males Kindaichi was talking about, it was the big guy from earlier.  
“Oh, probably because I said I’d shove his arm up his ass.” You shrugged whilst the boys beside you looked at you in shock “He was being rude and so was that other guy. They should learn some manners!”  
“The audacity! To talk rudely to such a sweet girl.” Oikawa called out, trying to gain your favor.  
“Well… They weren’t rude to me, but to my team.” You explained “I couldn’t just stand by and let it happen!”  
“Must be nice for them.” Kindaichi stated with a hint of jealousy “Having you to back them up.”

…

After spending all that time with the three Aoba Johsai boys, you managed to quickly gather your information on Date Tech. Karasuno won their first match with no problems, Hinata practically swooning at the idea of getting to play another match.  
After saying your goodbyes to the three males, you scurried off to congratulate the team and get your jacket, so you could actually be of use in the match against Date Tech, by being on the bench with your brother.

…

The boys of Aoba Johsai walked onto their court, eyeing the Karasuno boys warming up for their match against Date Tech.  
Suddenly, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kindaichi were called over to check out the crows as well. Their coach was wide eyed and in complete shock. Soon the three teens looked the same. There, practicing receives with Nishinoya and Daichi, in a jacket that read ‘assistant coach’, was you.   
Glancing over with a devilish grin, you winked at the three before strutting off with your team.

“(f-f/n)-chan is a coach!?”  
And down went Oikawa.

Aoba Johsai’s coach pulled Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and a still recovering Oikawa off to the side. The rest of the team listened in, curious to know why their coach was so surprised.  
Glancing over at you, they saw you were still helping Karasuno warm up as you observed Date Tech. They couldn’t believe it, you were sending spikes and then they saw you demonstrating perfect receives to the Karasuno libero and captain.

“I saw you three sitting with her earlier! Did you know she was their assistant coach?” The coach asked the three before him.  
“No, she said she was just watching! We had no idea.” Iwaizumi stated, still flustered at the news.

The other two nodded their heads in complete shock. You had made complete fools out of them.  
The rest of the team was finally caught up to speed and now the entire group was just staring at you. Sensing eyes on you, you turned to your brother with a look that could kill.

“This is all your fault, Onii-chan. They keep staring at me!” You complained to him.  
“Whatever, it means you did your job. Also, Kenta is making his way over there.” He stated.  
“Eh!? Dammit!” You shouted as you ran after the pup.

Kindaichi was grumbling as he explained what you had said to him and the upperclassmen to his friend Kunimi, when he heard a very familiar whine. Glancing down, he saw Kenta pawing at his shoe laces, tail wagging furiously. Kunimi was beyond confused, as were the other boys of the team. Iwaizumi and Oikawa came over, trying to help the first year hide your companion. Before they could explain anything to their coaches, you were already scooping the puppy up in your arms and zipping him into your sweater.

“Honestly Kenta, you need to behave otherwise you’ll be stuck outside.” You told the little dog.  
“(f/n)-chan! You lied to us! You said you were just watching and taking notes for your sensei!” Oikawa whined accusingly.  
“Huh? Well, I was for the first match. Although I was also supposed to get some information on you guys, but you just kept talking about Hinata and Kageyama.”  
Finishing your explanation, you suddenly turned to their coaches.  
“Also, for your information, the new coach you kept grumbling about is my brother so watch it. Us Ukai’s aren’t known for being nice when pissed off or insulted.  
“Ukai!!??” They were shocked to hear that name.  
“You mean you’re related to the coach Ukai, who keeps vicious crows for pets!?” Kunimi butted in, eyes wide as he stared at you.

The rest of the team was even more shocked now. Even the coaches were flustered. To think that two Ukai’s were coaching the Karasuno team now, they were in trouble. Finally the elder coach stepped forward.

“Well I must say I’m surprised that a high school student is the assistant coach. How’d you manage that?” He asked you.  
“Well, I was the libero on the national champion team back in (country) and I’ve been playing since I was a toddler. I’m a trained strategist and I specialize in analyzing players.” You finished explaining.  
“Is that so? What do you mean by analyzing?” He asked.  
“Um well, I don’t know if I’m allowed to show. One sec, let me ask Onii-chan.”

Turning around, you waved Keishin down, making some weird gestures and whisper yelling to him. He responded with more gestures and pointing. You seemed reluctant to show your talent but the evil grin Keishin was sending towards the Aoba Johsai coaches made it clear you should make them scared. Huffing you turned back to the team, grumbling about how childish your brother was.

“Alright, it’s fine. Show me your starting line-up. Don’t worry, none of this will be news to the Karasuno team, this is more of a party trick that freaks people out.” You told them.

The seven males stood in a line, looking at one another curiously as you walked down the line. Finally, you returned to your spot in front of them and began pointing them out, each individually.

“You, wing spiker. The one next to Kindaichi is also a wing spiker. Kindaichi is a middle blocker and so is the third year next to him. Number 7 is your libero. Iwaizumi is a wing spiker and clearly your ace. Finally there’s Oikawa, your setter and I’m assuming a killer server.” You finished showing your little talent.  
“Please tell me you three told her all of this.” The coach mumbled a little.  
“Nope.” They replied.  
“Are you human?” The coach asked dumbfounded.

You glanced over at the coach like he was an idiot, not even bothering to respond to his ridiculous question.  
Returning your gaze to your team, you saw the match against Date Tech was about to start. Cue your famous murderous grin etching its way onto your features.  
The Aoba Johsai team nearly pissed themselves at the sadistic look you sent towards the tall opponents of Karasuno.  
Turning back to them, you bowed politely to say goodbye, making sure Kenta was still inside your jacket.

“Excuse me, I have to go make sure Date Tech is crying in puddles of their own sweat and shame. Good luck with your match.” You said, waving to the three males you were now acquainted with.

Seconds later, the males were staring wide eyed at your figure as you screeched at a certain blonde middle blocker.

“Tsukishima you lazy ass, I was that shitty receive! Just because you’re warming up, doesn’t mean you can half ass it! Kageyama! Stop scaring Hinata!” You were screeching at the boys.  
“..Yup, she’s an Ukai alright. Her grandfather was just as scary when a match started. Same evil smirk too.” The Aoba Johsai coach stated.  
“Coach, you’re shaking.” Oikawa mumbled.  
“Terrifying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	28. Karasuno VS Date Tech

The match with Date Tech was going well, the boys were managing to keep their small lead. Your main concern was Asahi, this was the team that shattered him last year after all. You knew this match was important for the second and third years. Especially for Asahi, Sugawara and Nishinoya.

Glancing over at the grey haired male, you saw how fidgety he was standing at the side. He wanted to be out there, supporting his ace and you knew it. But you also knew he realized that Kageyama was the better choice for this match.  
Sugawara caught sight of you looking at him, calming down when he saw the soft smile and reassuring look you gave him.  
As the match continued, you noticed that Asahi was keeping his ground even when his spikes got blocked.  
‘He’s grown.’ You thought, smiling at his determination.

That is until you heard a certain second year from Date Tech make a jeer about how Asahi was supposed to get dejected over being blocked.  
With the most sickeningly sweet smile you could muster, you glanced over at the Karasuno boys. The other team was confused, until they saw the fear on the faces of the other males. You gave a small signal, your thumb running across your neck, before your piercing (e/c) orbs shot daggers at the Date Tech wing spiker.

“Eh? Why is she staring at me like that?” Futakuchi mumbled “She must think I’m cute or something.”  
Aone patted the male on the shoulder, signaling to look at the other team. Shaking like leaves but still looking furious, the Karasuno team glared at the second year, well aware that if they didn’t spike a ball down next to him in the next minute they’d be dead.  
“Guess not… well shit.” Futakuchi sighed.

Cue Tanaka’s delinquent face boring holes into the souls of the Date Tech team for fear of his own life.

…

“Oi Jinx. What do you think of their number 7?” Your brother asked you.  
“He’s a bad match up for Hinata, we should change that in the next set. He’s fast and tall, a dangerous mix for someone who relies on his speed. Kageyama knows though, we talked about the best moment to bring out their quick.” You replied.

Just as you finished your sentence, the loud and satisfying sound of the ball colliding with the floor echoed through the stadium as the iron wall stood in shock.  
The entire stadium took a second to process what had just happened before they erupted into howls of excitement.  
You and Keishin knew that the Date Tech team would think the quick was just a fluke, exactly as you had planned. Kageyama followed the plan, waiting for Hinata to be back in vanguard, another insane quick stealing a point. In shock, Date Tech had to call a time out, eyeing your team curiously.

“Number 10 is trouble, but so it that setter. Though, I don’t think they’re the brains behind deciding when to use that weird quick attack. Their assistant coach is eyeing us like a predator. Every move we make she breaks down, it’s a major threat. She must have predicted the best time for them to use it to throw us off.” The Date Tech coach explained.  
“Scary… pretty.” Aone grumbled.  
“Eh?! You spoke!” Their captain shouted in shock.  
“What do you expect? I mean, she did threaten to shove his arm where the sun don’t shine for pointing rudely at their ace. But I’m not disagreeing with him on the pretty comment.” Futakuchi stated, eyeing your figure as you spoke with your team.  
“That’s beside the point. Focus. Our main goal will be to stop their number 10. They strategized around that quick, so we will take it out.” Their coach finished the meeting with that.

…

Aoba Johsai listened to other teams praising Hinata, snickering over how they should be praising Kageyama. Oikawa was busy pouting, trying to hold up his pride while the rest of his team spoke of the quick attack.

“You know, it’s scary.” Kindaichi started “I feel like (f/n)-san is treating Date Tech like they’re her prey, sending the Karasuno team to circle them.”  
“I know what you mean. She isn’t fazed by their ace being blocked, in fact, she was smiling about it earlier. It’s like she wanted it to happen. Not only that, but Kageyama clearly got information from her before the match. She was probably the one who decided when to use the quick or at least gave him a hint.” Iwaizumi added.  
“She’s a strategist.” Oikawa piped up. “We already saw how she analyzes. She probably broke down the styles of each player while up in the stands with us. I’d be more concerned about what she’s talking about to their ace and libero. An ace doesn’t usually get tips from a libero on how to spike.”  
‘Just what is she…?’

...

The first set ended with Karasuno winning. Hinata’s role as the decoy took over and he made room for Asahi and Tanaka to take down the iron wall.  
Asahi managed to get a point with his back attack, you howling in excitement as he did.  
By the end, Aone had managed to start catching up to Hinata, but it wasn’t enough to win the set.

…

The second set began and you finally got the giant middle blocker away from Hinata.  
Every time the short teen was in vanguard, you scored plenty of points doing quick attacks. When Tsukishima was there, he kept Date Tech in check.  
The set was nearing its end, you needed only one more point.  
Asahi spiked the ball, history repeating itself as it was blocked by the iron wall. Time seemed to slow down as you all watched the ball begin its decent next to Nishinoya. What no one expected, was that the libero would stick out his foot to keep the ball in play.  
You screeched in excitement, amazed by the teen and his perseverance.  
Finally, Asahi roared for Kageyma to send him the ball. Striking it down, the ball deflected off of the blockers hands, rolling along the net. The ball slipped down the other side and you held your breath as you watched your opponents dive for it but fail.  
Howl erupted into the gymnasium, Kenta freaking out because he didn’t understand as you all jumped up, nearly in tears. You immediately ran towards Asahi and Nishinoya, pulling them into a crushing embrace as you congratulated them.

“I’m so proud of you both! Noya-senpai, that last save, you’re a hero! And Asahi, you showed this entire stadium that you are the ace.” You complimented them both.  
“(f/n)-saaaaaan!” Nishinoya wailed as he pulled you in for another hug, Asahi sniffling beside him.

Most of the team came running up, crushing further into the hug as they celebrated.  
The boys were then sent to line up. As they left, you caught sight of Aone shaking hands with Hinata. Noticing you looking at him, the tall middle blocker blushed, averting his eyes. You smiled sweetly at the male, letting him know that the incident from before was behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	29. After The Match

Leaving the area, you and the boys walked by just as you heard the blood curdling scream of many girls. Looking over, you saw that Aoba Johsai had just won their match. Tension filled the air as you let it set in that you would be facing them tomorrow. You left with the team, chatting away but pulling those who played to the side to congratulate them.

“Hinata, you did amazing today. You showed them all how you are a force to be reckoned with, I’m so proud.” You told the short male.  
“Th-th-thank you!” He squeaked in reply.

Snickering, you went to Kageyama, being sure to give Kenta to someone else while you did. You congratulated the boy, pulling him in for a quick hug. This action led to him turning tsundere faster than his and Hinata’s quick as he blushed and grumbled.  
Next up was Tanaka. Skipping over, you leapt at him, twirling the second year from your momentum.

“You were killer Tanaka-senpai!” You complimented him as you came to a halt.  
“Hehe of course I was, after all, we’re a dangerous team! Besides, we had you helping us get ready!” He said grinning from ear to ear.

A small squeak escaped your lips at his compliment, causing his team members to growl at him.  
Leaving the wing spiker to his fate with the other, you went off to find Daichi. Complimenting him on his receives and giving him a pat on the back. This earned you a ruffling of your hair and a moment of awkward silence as you stared at one another before turning away with pink cheeks.  
Finally, you went to speak with Tsukishima.

“Oh, if it isn’t our grumpy Munchkin-san. What can I do for you?” He asked, smirking down at you.  
“I came over to say you played great today. You kicked ass, granted I had to yell at you for it.” You started.  
“You should work on that temper of yours, people won’t want to be near you otherwise.” He sneered at you.  
“… I’ll ignore that remark, just because I’m trying to be nice.” You retorted.

Flicking the tall teen’s arm, you gave a quick goodbye to the team, telling them you would meet them back at the school. You congratulated them all once more before scurrying off.

…

Walking down the halls you caught sight of the jackets of the team you were looking for. You called out as ran towards Aoba Johsai, Kenta bolting ahead of you to leap at Kindaichi.  
The first year tried his best to look serious while having your dog smother his face in kisses. Next to him, Iwaizumi instantly burst into a vibrant shade of red, remembering how you had gotten so close to him earlier and how you completely ignored Oikawa. Said setter was looking as confident as ever as he saw you coming up to them. Due to his ego being inflated form his fangirls during the match, he stepped forward assuming you were going to compliment him. He wilted away as you walked straight past him towards Kindaichi and Iwaizumi.

“Hey! So I’m sure you heard you’ll be playing against us tomorrow.” You started.  
“Yeah. We were impressed you beat Date Tech, they’re not an easy team to beat.” Iwaizumi mumbled, hoping his face wasn’t still red.  
“Speaking of that, we were wondering why you were talking with your ace spiker during the match. It looked like you were giving him tips.” Kindaichi stated.  
“Well, I can’t tell you all my secrets, that would ruin the fun.” You replied, winking at the first year.

The entire team nearly fainted from you action. Oikawa finally recovered when he saw you winking at his teammate, an action that for some reason caused a lump in his stomach. Growling, he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around you.

“You’re right. It’s more exciting to learn little bits and pieces of you (f/n)-chan.” He sang.

A few seconds later, Kenta was flailing, trying to rip his arm off. Oikawa wrapped his arms around you, hiding behind your smaller figure. Eye twitching, you tried to pry him off of you but to no avail.  
Iwaizumi stepped forward, anger surging through him at the sight of his friend hugging you. The third year kicked his friend before pulling you away from Oikawa, to stand between him and Kindaichi.

“Oi Assikawa, stop smothering her, it pisses her dog off and then he tries to bite you.” Iwaizumi told his captain.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!” Oikawa whined in reply.  
“Insufferable as ever I see.” You grumbled annoyed.  
“(f/n)-chan, you’re being influenced by Iwa-chan! But don’t worry!” Oikawa leapt up, leaning incredibly close to your face “I’ll make you like me in no time.”  
“…Arrogant.” You mumbled.

Oikawa started pouting again at your response, grumbling over the fact that you liked his best friend and underclassman more than him. This had never happened, who would like them more than him!? Apparently you.  
Sighing, you turned to Kindaichi, carefully taking Kenta from him. Kenta whined at the separation, resulting in you teasing the middle blocker about being a possible dog sitter. The response was him agreeing instantly, unaware that you weren’t being serious. But you weren’t going to complain, you just got a dog sitter out of it.  
Giggling you nodded at him, Kenta howling in excitement. The action caused some other people to start looking around for the dog.  
Panicking, Iwaizumi pulled you close to him and Oikawa, to hide the pup as some workers walked by. Your companion growled at the close proximity he had to share with the one deemed Trashykawa or Assikawa.  
Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Oikawa enjoyed the moment of getting to hold you so close to them, even if they had to share you.  
Once it was safe, you pulled away from the two third years, putting your puppy in your bag before saying your goodbyes.

“Well, I just wanted to wish you guys luck and congratulate you on your match. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said while walking away.  
“Yeah, bye (f/n)-san.” 

…

“So, you three seem to be awfully close with her after just one day. And you’re smiling like love sick puppies, oh my, what is this?” The Aoba Johsai coaches teased the three.  
“What are you implying coach?” Iwaizumi grumbled, trying to hide his once again red face while Kindaichi started sputtering out words.  
“Yeah, I mean it’s obvious she likes me the most.” Oikawa stated.  
“Die Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi went in for the attack.  
“Ah help me! Ow, Iwa-chan that hurts!” Oikawa squealed.  
“Kindaichi, help me out here!” The ace shouted toward his underclassman.  
“I don’t think I should Iwaizumi-senpai, he’s my senpai…” Kindaichi replied.  
“So am I, and he insulted you too!” Iwiazumi tried to reason with him.  
“Iwa-chan that hurt! I can’t help it if I’m better looking- Wahh! Not the face!” Oikawa screeched.

…

“Where’s that girlish scream coming from? Meh, I’m sure it’s nothing, let’s go Kenta.” You said to your small dog.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked in reply.

“Please not the face Iwa-chan!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	30. Strategizing

“Time to go!” Daichi called out to the rest of the team.

It was the end of the first day of Interhigh and the Karasuno team was heading home.  
The boys were sound asleep on the bus whilst you were chatting with Kiyoko who was sitting next to you.

“It’s really quiet back there.” Takeda spoke up whilst driving the bus.  
“Yeah, they did play two games after all.” Your brother replied “They did win in straight sets, so it could’ve been worse.”  
“That’s true.” You joined the conversation “If we keep winning, it will only get harder.”  
“So we need to keep them energized.” Your brother finished.

…

“We’re here, guess it’s time to wake them up.” Takeda stated as parked the bus on school grounds.

As the boys were making their way of the bus, one of the other teachers called out.  
“Takeda-sensei!” He shouted out the window “The volleyball team is on TV.”  
“We’re on TV?!” The boys were shocked and rushed over to the staff room.

**_“Next, E Block got off to an unpredictable start.” The news announcer stated “Niiyama Tech, one of last year’s top four teams..”_ **

“Woah! They’re really doing a thing on TV about the tournament.” Hinata said in shock.  
“What’s with all the fuss?” Tsukishima spoke up “It’s just the local news.”  
“Can it!” Shouted Nishinoya and Tanaka “Being on TV is being on TV.”

**_“..was eliminated in round 2 by underdog Wakutani Minami High School.” The announcer continued._ **

“That’s Wakunan! Coach told us about them.” Tanaka realized “They beat a seeded team?”

The announcer continued to talk about the matches of today. Once they got to the Shiratorizawa, the Karasuno team was left shocked.  
“Twenty five to six…!” spoke Asahi “That’s insane.”

Finally they spoke of A Block, where Karasuno is placed. Unfortunately they were focused on Oikawa, not giving much attention to any other team.  
The teacher tried to reassure the boys that they were shown earlier in the program, but that wasn’t going to lift their spirits after Oikawa’s interview.

…

“Tsukishima and Hinata won’t be receiving any serves in our match against Seijoh tomorrow.” Your brother stated.  
“Hai.” The boys replied in union.  
“Don’t get dejected!” He tries to cheer them up “It’s just distributing the work. Alright now let’s go over these formations once more.”

The team nodded at their coach’s statement, running off to the court to perfect their strategy for tomorrow’s match.  
You sat off to the side, going over all the possible outcomes in your head.  
Suddenly, a knock came from the door, your brother’s friend had arrived with a tape of Aoba Johsai’s previous match.  
Your brother thanked the male before explaining to Takeda-sensei that he wanted to at least get an idea of what to expect.  
The free drink he got offered in reward certainly made his night.  
After a good hour of practice, you sent the boys home.

…

That night you sat with your brother as you both watched the video.  
You observed each player, breaking them apart and finding their preferences.  
Sadly, the video quality wasn’t the best so it was difficult for you to get an accurate idea.  
The one thing that stood out, piercing out from the screen was Oikawa.  
Kenta growled at the screen as he watched the game, while you and your brother stared in worry.

“Onii-chan…” You started.  
“Yeah, this Oikawa means trouble.” Your brother confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	31. Karasuno VS Aoba Johsai First Set

The boys had lined up and said their greetings, Hinata causing a scene with Kageyama as usual, although not as much as when Iwaizumi tried to kill Oikawa. You began watching Seijoh, eyeing them like predator waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
The match began and your hunch was right. Oikawa was a completely different person on the court. Cunning, perceptive and most of all, trusted.  
You began to notice Kageyama becoming frustrated immediately.  
Aoba Johsai had gotten some points, but is was time for the pipe. Or at least, that was the plan.  
The ball dropped with a satisfying sound, landing on Seijoh’s side of the court. Kageyama had performed the same dump shot Oikawa had used earlier.

“Pay attention, I’ll be doing that again.” Kageyama taunted.  
“You little--” Oikawa started before being cut off by your loud voice.  
“What the hell was that Kageyama?!” You roared at the first year, the entire team shaking at the sound.  
“He wasn’t expecting it. I’m sorry!.” He replied, bowing deeply.  
“I thought I only had to rip String Bean a new one!” You still sounded angry “I’ll let it slide this time, just because it worked, but seriously, do that again and I will wring your neck, am I understood?! Don’t go throwing in random surprises, you’ll end up hurting someone!”  
“H-h-hai!” Kageyama managed to stutter out.  
“Well, I see (f/n) has really taken after her grandfather.” The Seijoh coach mumbled.

Aoba Johsai was not petrified. You had just about murdered one of your own players. They could only imagine what would happen if they said something to piss you off.  
Kindaichi wanted to laugh at his former classmate, but knew he would be risking his life in process. Iwaizumi on the other hand was just staring at you slack-jawed. And then there was Oikawa…

“Heh, looks like (f/n)-chan likes us more than you Tobio-cha--” He started to taunt, but shut up in a heartbeat when he saw the piercing glare you send towards him. Only one word could describe you, murderous. Oikawa turned to his team, suddenly pale as a ghost.  
“I think our biggest threat at the moments is the power (f/n)-chan has over Karasuno.” He started to explain “She is their brain and something tells me she’s got a lot of scary strategies.”

…

After your blow up the match continues, Kenta quietly yipping when Karasuno got a point.  
As you began to break down the Aoba Johsai players, a pattern formed. Glancing over at a certain grey-haired male, you gave the signal to have him start observing their tendencies. Suga nodded, returning his gaze to the match before him.  
You knew what was coming, you had predicted it all. Oikawa was smart. He was up to serve and you knew he would target your strongest defence, Nishinoya. The ball shot forward with incredible force but Nisinoya saw through it, gracefully receiving the ball with eyes glistening in content.

“Alright Noya-senpai!” You called out.  
“Geh…” Your shout of support left the male in a state of shock.  
“Noya! Don’t pass out!” Daichi scolded his teammate as Hinata bolted forward, calling out to Kageyama.

In those few seconds, you saw a shift in Oikawa’s expression ‘He knows.’ At any moment he would call for a time-out.  
Shortly after, the time-out was called. You turned to Keishin, calm and collected.

“Don’t worry.” You started “I told Suga-senpai to expect this earlier. His signs will work.”  
“Should we tell Kageyama and Hinata?” He questioned in reply.  
“No, if we do, they’ll panic.” You explained “Look at Kageyama, he’s getting frustrated. Besides, I’m sure he already knows.”  
“Looks like you predicted the first set perfectly.” Your brother confirmed.  
“It pisses me off, but we’ll need the second and third set.” You stated “I can only predict this one and the second one. The third one is up in the air.”  
“Understood.” Your brother responded.

The boys gathered around, you taking the time to smack a certain setter upside the head for his earlier actions. Keishin spoke with the team, giving them some advice and making sure they were okay.  
Meanwhile, you went up to each individually, checking on them and giving them small tips on what to look for.

The referee called for the match to resume and it was back on.  
Just as you predicted, Oikawa had figured out Kageyama and Hinata’s signals to differentiate their attacks. It was beginning to take a toll on the setter.  
‘I’m sorry Kageyama.” You thought to yourself ‘There’s nothing I can do. You need to overcome this yourself and learn that it’s good to get an outside view.’

Your brother noticed the glum look that painted your features, well aware of what you were thinking, he patted your shoulder doing his best to make you feel better.

“It’s just like you said, this is necessary.” Your brother spoke up “So don’t fret about it to much, you little Jinx.”  
“I know.” You started “But what if it costs us the match?”  
“We both knew we would need the second and most likely the third set.” Your brother stated “If things go as you predicted, we will have a fair chance. It’s just up to them in the next set. And who knows, maybe we’ll get further than expected in this set.”

Nodding your head, you returned your focus to the game, keeping a close eye on Kageyama, especially after he performed a horrid attempt at a dump shot.  
Oikawa came up to serve again and this time he began targeting Tanaka.  
Immediately, Keishin called for a time out.

“Don’t worry.” He reassured the players before him “Just get it in the air.”  
“Osu!” They shouted in union.  
“You can do it, Tanaka-senpai!” You chirped, patting the second year on the back “You’ve been working hard on your receives.”  
“Of course!” Tanaka replied “I won’t let you down!”

Keishin then went on to ask Kageyama about his dump shot, reminding the teen that he’s fighting more than just Oikawa.  
The match started up again and Tanaka got the ball in the air, only to have Kindaichi spike it directly down. Another serve was received by the second year, but this time when he jumped up to spike, the blockers were there waiting for him. Three powerful teens blocked him, completely shutting him out.  
You called another time-out, well aware of how Tanaka must be feeling. Just as you were about to speak up with Hinata, Tanaka smacked himself in the face before apologizing.  
Your brother went to calm him down and send the team back out.  
This time the ball was returned and when spiked back down, Noya fought to receive it. The booming cry of Tanaka echoed through the stadium as he called for the ball. The toss went up, the second year spiking it down, right next to Oikawa, completely shutting down his flow.

“Yes!” You shouted out “Tanaka-senpai, you killed it!”  
“Hell yeah!” Tanaka howled in excitement, Noya and Hinata celebrating alongside him.

Aoba Johsai watched, Iwaizumi glaring at Oikawa when he claimed he wasn’t as good as Tobio when it came to pin-pointing. You caught sight of Suga letting Hinata know that it was time to mix things up with the signals, the orange haired male leaped up in excitement. Karasuno continued to retaliate, but soon you noticed a change in Kageyama.  
‘He’s speeding up his toss.’ You thought to yourself ‘It’s happening.’

You could see the frustration growing inside the first year, taking over him like a sickness. His old habit was coming back as he tried his best to keep up. The final straw was Oikawa beating him in a joust.  
His next toss to Tsukishima went past the tall blonde, Asahi barely managing to save it.  
Your heart clenched as the whistle blew for a substitution. The look on Kageyama’s face broke you. You knew this would probably happen given his history with Oikawa, but you also knew what had happened to him in Junior High. The first year came over, looking absolutely distraught.

“We just want you to get an outside perspective of the game, alright?” Keishin spoke up.  
“H-hai.” Kageyama managed to reply meekly. 

Kageyama went off, standing next to Hinata as Suga went off onto the court, poking and hitting everyone before high-fiving Noya. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips as you watched the third year on court ‘He really is refreshing, plus I know how much it means to him to get to play.’  
You had to muffle Kenta as he attempted to howl at the sight of Suga on the court. As you giggled away, you heard Hinata commenting on how Kageyama is scary looking, causing the setter to bark back about it being his face.  
‘Time to put Suga’s simulations to the test. He’s run through what it’d be like to play countless times. Let’s hope it has effect.’ Just as you shook out of your thoughts, you saw Tsukishima switch places with Suga before leaping up to block Iwaizumi.

“Alright String Bean! That’s what I’m talking about! Show them how a block is done!” You roared as Tsukishima gave you a small glare at the nickname.

You paid him no mind as you praised Suga while sending a devilish grin towards Seijoh. Next the grey-haired male predicted the quick, allowing for Hinata to block it effortlessly. Cheering some more, you noticed Keishin glancing over at Kagyema as he observed. Before you could speak up, Takeda-sensei piped up, reassuring him that Kageyama’s drive to improve would overpower his damaged pride at being taken out.  
You watched Iwaizumi and another player from Seijoh freaking out when Hinata didn’t use his cue words, forgetting for a second that there would be no insane quick. A furry of orange leapt into the air as his hand collided with the ball, sending it down past them in their moment of hesitation.  
As the match continued, it finally circled back to Oikawa’s serve, the score being 15-22 for them. He began serving between people followed by a soft serve, stealing two points instantly. It was down to the final point. Karasuno kept it in the air, Hinata being forced into a direct spike, having Kageyama screech at him for his attempt.  
In the end, it was the orange haired boy’s block making the ball land out that ended the set, resulting in Aoba Johsai taking it. Kenta had been watching from his bag, underneath the bench and you had to muffle his growls at the result.

“Dammit! so close!” Keishin grumbled.  
“It pisses me off even though I knew it was the most probable outcome.” You growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	32. Karasuno VS Aoba Johsai Second Set

The boys came over, frustrated but still hopeful and fired up. You went around with Kiyoko making sure they were all okay.

You first went up to Daichi and Asahi, giving both males a high-five and attempting to ruffle their hair. The result was them blushing and thinking how adorable it was when they ended up ruffling your hair instead.  
Leaving the two, you scurried over to a certain second year duo, leaping at them as you cried out. The three of you began talking about the match, you complimented them both, leaving them both to sit with happy and calm faces, a sight that was frankly terrifying for the rest of the team.

Next up were Hinata and Tsukishima. The short male was just as bubbly as always, leaping up as you congratulated him on his first attempt at a direct spike. Tsukishima on the other hand gave a small comment about how people might mistake you for a cheerleader instead of coach if you kept on cheering like you did. He regretted it the minute you teased him, saying he could just admit that he wanted you to cheer for him too, resulting in him grumbling as he went back to Yamaguchi. Leaving you, Hinata and the second year duo howling in laughter.

Finally you went to the two setters. You had planned on commenting on how well their two different styles work well to confuse people, but you stopped when you saw they were already ahead of you. Instead you settled for cooing over them, claiming it was just adorable to see a senpai and his kouhai all determined. Cue a blushing stuttering duo being left in your wake.

…

“Man, I want (f/n)-chan to come over here.” Oikawa whined, watching as you teased the other two setters “How come Mr. Refreshing and Tobio-chan get all her attention?”  
“They’re on her team, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled in reply.  
“Well, she could come and say hello at least!” Oikawa argued.  
“You’re an idiot.” Iwaizumi commented “It makes no sense for her to come over here.”  
“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa began to tease “It you try to think when you don’t have a big brain, you’ll just end up hurting yourself-- Awww!”

…

The second set started and Hinata instantly started commenting on how Suga always complimented spikers afterwards To Kageyama. The first year seemed unsettled at the thought until Ennoshita piped in, explaining why he did it. Ennoshita questioned Kageyama, asking him about why he adjusts for Hinata and to imagine what it would be like if he did that for all the spikers. Bu the end you could tell it had an impact on the setter. Leaning over, you caught the second year’s attention, sending him a wink and a thankful and to show your appreciation for what he did.

It was once again Oikawa’s turn to serve, but you had switched up your formation for this moment. ‘He got too many points off of us last set, we’ll stop him right here.’  
Daichi and Noya prepared for the serve, Diachi receiving it and the result was Tanaka spiking it down, sending the team into an uproar. As you all cheered, Keishin telling them to keep fighting, you noticed Kageyama twitching. ‘He’s almost ready.’  
After a few plays you knew it was time. Keishin called Kageyama over, letting him know to get ready.  
Suga made his last play, Asahi spiking it down. The grey-haired male made his way over, ready to hear from your brothers. He nearly lost it when he heard the words next time. You couldn’t help the smile that came onto your face at his excitement as Tanaka explained why Suga was so happy.  
You turned your attention to the match and nearly screamed in horror. Kageyama had the most terrigying grin you’d ever seen. Even Aoba Johsai looked scared. Hinata bolted away, while the others assumed the first year was trying to smile.  
Turning to Yamaguchi, shaking like a leaf, you looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yamaguchi, remind me to tell Kageyama he shouldn’t try and imitate Suga-senpai.” You shivered a bit as you spoke.  
“Sure.” The male responded “Umm… Are you okay (f/n)-san?”  
“Fine. Just traumatized is all.” You explained “Oh god, he keeps grinning. Suga-senpai, Ennoshita-senpai, please make it stop!”  
“I think he’s just happy to be on the court.” Suga commented.  
“Traumatized.” You repeated yourself.

Kageyama went up to serve, practically shaking like a chihuahua, he was so excited to be back on the court. Calming down, he regained his focus, piercing his gaze into the Seijoh players. The first year got a service ace, causing everyone in the stadium to howl in amazement.  
You and Keishin just about lost it when you saw Tanaka go for a high-five, Hinata having to explain to Kageyama what to do. Karasuno continued to surprise, Hinata no longer screaming out what he would do.  
Finally, the rotation came and all became nervous at the new dilemma. Kageyama working with the one, the only, String Bean.

“Well this should be fun.” You mumbled under your breath.

Eventually after a time-out and some more points, Keishin had Takeda call a time-out. It was clear that Tsukishima and Kageyama weren’t working well together. Kageyama eyed the tall blonde, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he resorted to talking like Tanaka-senpai. The result was Tsukishima making some comment about being told to hit the ball like a peasant. Growling, you and Suga prepared to go scold him but Kageyama piped up, asking what he meant.

“He’s asking.” Keishin commented.  
“Holy shit.” You replied in shock.

Tsukishima seemed to be just as shocked when Kageyama agreed to his request.  
You watched as the tall blonde began to use feints until he suddenly smacked the ball down, gaining a point. The tall blonde was on a roll and Yamaguchi pointed out how you could tell by his facial expression.  
‘I only see the same unimpressed look…’ You thought about the comment ‘Oh wait, his eyes are a little sparkly. That must be it. That or he just has something in his eye. Could be both.’

Karasuno was at set point, but it was Oikawa’s serve again. The ball went over, close to the sidelines, but Noya received it, you howling in excitement at the flawless performance. You watched as Kageyama tugged on Tsukishima, letting him know who to block. Iwaizumi leapt up, only to have the ball blocked by the two first years.

SLAM

“Cheeeeeyaaaaah!” You roared at the victory.  
“We got the second set!” Your brother cheered “Way to go Jinx, looks like those strategies you thought up for formations are working well.”  
“Thanks, but it’s all because of them.” You responded “The guys made it happen. Now… For the real challenge…”

The final set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	33. Karasuno VS Aoba Johsai Third Set

It was the middle of the third set and the team’s morale was getting low. The weight of trying to keep up was taking its toll and they were starting to make mistakes.  
In a desperate move, your brother called over a shaking Yamaguchi. He told the anxious boy to prepare for being the pinch server.  
‘Shimada told him that Yamaguchi can only get over a few flukes. But that’s a chance we have to take right now.’

The freckled teen stood before you both, eyes wide at the thought of going in. You could tell he was both excited and terrified.  
‘It’s a stressful time to be put in, but I know he can do this. It’ll be a growing experience.’

“Yamaguchi, you can do this. Just stay calm and go hit us a great serve. You’ve been training hard, everyone can see you’ve improved.” You tried to encourage him.  
“H-hai.” He managed to stutter out in response.  
‘I don’t know if that helped or not…’ You were unsure ‘I hope I didn’t put more pressure on him.’

The whistle blew as Hinata was switched out for the first year. The moment his feet crossed over the line you saw his body tense up at the intensity of the match. Quivering, Yamaguchi made his way over, bouncing the ball and accidentally sending it rolling.

Sugawara, Ennoshita and Nishinoya got the others in the warm-up area to pose in a ridiculous manner in an attempt to encourage Yamaguchi.  
While those on the court were trying their best not to appear nervous.  
He was as wound up as could be, no words or actions could calm him down now.

The whistle blew again and you saw the boy nervously throwing the ball up. When he hit it, the ball soared through the air, lacking in spin as it should.  
However, it ended up hitting the net. You could feel your hear sink, along with Yamaguchi’s.

The dark haired male slowly made his way back, tears pooling at the corners of his chocolate orbs. Your brother tried to encourage him, letting him know not to worry about and to just work on it for the next time.  
Before he could walk away from you, you shot your hand out, lightly tugging at his jersey. Gulping, Yamaguchi turned to you, shame painted over his normally endearing features.

“Yamaguchi, don’t get disheartened.” You started “Use this frustration and grow from it. You may not have made this serve, but I just look at everyone else. No one can make every single serve. I don’t care if you’re the pinch server. You still did more than what we were hoping for. You boosted the team morale. That was all you. I know you aren’t satisfied with what happened, but know that I’m still proud that you were out there. The next match, you’ll kick their asses with that serve, just you wait and see.”

At your words, the greenish black haired boy relaxed a little. It was clear that he was still upset, but he knew your words came from the heart. Blushing from your speech, the freckled first year took your hand from his jersey, lightly squeezing it with his own.

“Thanks (f/n)-san.” He replied “I promise I’ll work hard to do better next time.”

The match continued, but even with the morale boost, it was clear that the exhaustion was kicking in. The boys were beginning to lose their power.  
You watched as Karasuno fought to keep the ball in play, determined to make it to the next point.

Tanaka went in for a spike, being blocked he shot his foot out to catch the ball. You all watched as it made its descent before a flash of orange leapt down to save it, sliding his face against the floor in the process.

“Way to go Hinata!” You shouted.  
‘His poor face takes way too much damage in these matches.’

You heard Sugawara and Yamaguchi mumble, amazed at the first year while Tsukishima just commented on how painful it must’ve been.  
Kageyama went for the spike but Seijoh fought to receive it. Oikawa leapt into the air, aiming a powerful hit but Daichi stood firm, receiving it.

The rally went to Aoba Johsai as Iwaizumi spiked the ball with incredible force. It was match point.  
The aura of failure poured of the teens until a certain libero screeched at them to continue.  
‘Thank you Noya-senpai.’ You smiled at the boy, sending him a nod of appreciation ‘You always know what to say to keep them going.’

Karasuno fought on, reaching out for the backs of Aoba Johsai, refusing to give up.  
The score tied up and it was down to whoever could get the two point lead first. The deadly deuce.

Hinata screeched, refusing to give up until his broad attack scored. The middle blocker went flying, rolling behind a bench as the ball landed on the other side of the net.

“Yes! Hinata!” The team howled in excitement, your cries of joy muffled by their excitement.

The jubilation was short lived however, as the point was regained. The points bounced back and forth, neither team wavering.  
Once more it was Aoba Johsai’s match point. Your heart stopped as you cried out when you realized Seijoh’s plan. Hinata leapt into the air, you begging for him to stop, but as the ball hit his hand, it was all over.  
The crushing blow of the blockers became a reality once more. The whistle blew and it was all over.  
Karasuno lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	34. The Victors

“I’ll catch up with you soon.” You stated “Take Kenta and go get some fresh air, okay? Onii-chan knows what to say, I’ll be there soon.”

You watched as your team left, shattered by defeat. The vexation of losing created a foul taste in our mouth as you glanced at the victors.  
As much as you hated it, you knew it was only polite to go over there to congratulate those you knew.  
With a heavy heart, you dragged yourself over, forcing a smile on your face.

Kindaichi was the first to notice you and could instantly tell it was hard for you. Wanting to make you feel better, he came over quietly as to not alert the others, a rare soft smile on his face.

“I know you’re probably upset.” He started “And I know I would be too, but honestly it was one hell of a match. Your team is strong and your strategies are amazing.”  
“Thanks Kindaichi.” You replied “And congratulations, you guys were the better team today… Nope, still don’t like saying it.”

Nodding his head and snickering, the lanky teen stood by your side as you joined the rest of his team. You congratulated them all, a grin on your face. You even congratulated their coaches, letting them know it was a wonderful match.

“But just so you know, I don’t take this as defeat.” You stated “I consider it the chance for revenge. You might not be aware, but crows are very dangerous when angered and hungry for a win. Remember that for our next match.”

The coaches chuckled, nodding their head as they saw your normal demeanor return, a playful smirk etching its way onto your face.  
A light tap on your shoulder caused your to turn straight into the chest of a certain ace.

“Oh, hi Iwaizumi-senpai.” You greeted the taller male “Is there something you need? I’m pretty sure you guys have to get ready for your next match.”  
“Y-yeah. I just wanted to say it was a good match and your strategies are incredible.” He complimented “I could see you breaking down every single move we made and it was insane.”  
“It was a good match.” You agreed “Don’t get me wrong, I’m frustrated but can’t undo what happened. I’ll just make sure my strategies are even better next time.”

You stuck your tongue out playfully at the third year, causing him to snicker and ruffle your hair. Even if you were upset, these guys were good people, the same as your team and they managed to cheer you up a little.  
Or at least that’s what you thought.

“(f/n)-chan! Didn’t you think my tosses were cool?” A certain voice piped up “Tobio-chan doesn’t even compare to me. Neither does your other setter. Frankly, we’re just a better team, it’s no surprise we won. So, do I get a hug or something for proving I’m better?”

And there it was. You snapped at those words. You had come over here to congratulate the team but if he wanted to insult your friends, he’d pay. How dare he have the audacity to say such things about Karasuno. You were seething, waves of anger rolling off of you as you clenched your jaw, trying to hold back all the things you wanted to say.  
Realization had already hit Oikawa, just looking at your face was enough, he had crossed a line and was expecting an earful, but it never came.  
You turned to the others and said your goodbyes, walking away without looking back.  
Glum looks covered the faces of the Seijoh team, they had been excited to see you come over to congratulate them, but Oikawa had gone and opened his mouth.

“You idiot!” Iwaizumi shouted “Shittykawa!”

Iwaizumi kicked his teammate in the gut, fury clear in his dark orbs. Kindaichi nodded his head behind his upperclassman, sending a questioning glance towards the setter.

“Why would you say that, Oikawa-senpai?” He questioned “She wasn’t happy that they lost, but she was kind enough to come over here personally. She didn’t need to come over, but she did and you just insulted her team. I’m happy we won too but saying that was too much.”

The brunette didn’t reply. As the others prepared to yell at him some more, Kunimi stopped them, signaling them to actually at their captain.  
His eyes were wide and the look on his face said it all. He was horrified with himself. He had let his pride over defeating Kageyama blind him and the result was something he knew he would regret forever. Iwaizumi let everyone know to drop it and warm up.

“Let’s go idiot.” He said as he smacked the other male on the back before walking away.  
“Y-yeah.” Oikawa weakly replied.  
‘What the hell did I just do…?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	35. The Bitter Taste Of Defeat

You found the team waiting outside, dejection still painting their features. As you tried to calm down yourself, you saw Kenta cuddling up to them to try and cheer them up whilst your brother gave a small speech. Takeda and Kiyoko stood beside him, nodding their heads at every word that left your brother’s lips.

Finally you swallowed the lump in your throat and strode forward to the team. Before you could say anything, you brother ordered the boys to stand on their feet so they could go and get some food.

“Food, coach…? But, um…” Daichi started.  
“You need to eat.” Your brother interrupted him before walking away, the boys following behind.

The team was still confused as to why they would want to eat a meal after what they just endured. You finally arrived at the restaurant, you still remembered this place. This is where your brother and his old team used to come after their own matches. The place felt very nostalgic, you even recognized the old lady who opened up early for you guys. She was as sweet as you remembered, she gave some food to Kenta before heading to the kitchen to prepare all of you a nice meal.  
As she walked away, your brother made another attempt at cheering the boys up, reminding them that they need to eat in order to heal their muscles and get stronger.  
Before they dug in, you stood from you spot between Ennoshita and Asahi, clearing your throat awkwardly.

“Um, I know that nothing I say can make the pain go away.” You started “That feeling is one that never leaves. But use this frustration, these emotions and grow stronger from it. You all played amazing today and I couldn’t be more proud of you all. I know that won’t make you feel better and I know it never will, but I still want you all to know that today I saw a glimpse of what you all dreamed of. I didn’t see those fallen rivals, I saw a murder of vicious crows, reminding everyone that they are not to be forgotten. Take all these emotions and put them into your training, because right now, you may be angry and upset but as soon as that settles, you’ll feel a new kind of hunger. One that makes you stronger than anyone. The hunger for revenge and victory. Um, so, anyway… I’m not sure how to end this… Just know that we’re all very proud of you and that you did incredible today.”

With a clumsy nod, you plopped yourself back down, fiddling with your jacket as you felt extremely awkward. You refused to look up at the teens, doing your best to hide your red cheeks.  
Soon however, you heard the sounds of them all eating. Shifting your gaze up, you were met with the sight of everyone eating to their hearts content, as tears were streaming down their faces.  
The only one who wasn’t crying was Tsukishima, but frustration was still shown in his golden orbs.  
You began nibbling away at your rice, leaving most of the food for the boys.

As you looked around, you failed to notice someone dropping some meat into your bowl.  
When you caught sight of it, you looked up to see Asahi, sniggling as he put more into your bowl. As the ace gave you more food, Ennoshita passed you a drink. Thanking the two upperclassmen, you began to eat some more.

“Thank you (f/n)-san, for what you said.” Asahi mumbled between his sobs and munching on his food “We all are upset right now, but what you said, it means a lot.”

Soon echoes of agreement filled the table as the team looked at you with runny noses and more tears streaming down their red faces.

“W-we k-k-know y-you wo-worked just as hard as us (f/n)-san!” Hinata sniffed “Y-you m-might n-not have played b-but y-you made our stra-strategies.”

It didn’t take long before you were in tears too, still insisting they eat more since they were the exhausted ones.  
Kenta’s howls added to the crying as you all wept together, speaking of how next time, you would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	36. Training Camp Announcement

Interhigh was over and even though everyone was still upset, their energy was returning. They were all even more determined than ever. Hunger for revenge, hunger for victory.

This third years had confirmed that they would not be leaving the club any time soon. An announcement that had everyone sighing in relief.

Now it was time for another announcement. Takeda shook with excitement as he told you all about the training camp in Tokyo. This time it wouldn’t just be Nekoma, it would be with the Fukurodani Academy Athletic Association.  
Howls of excitement filled the air as the thought of a rematch against the sneaky cat team fueled the boys.  
Soon you were working with Sugawara and Ennoshita on some new strategies to use against them, eyes shimmering in excitement.  
However, the moments was short lived, as Takeda made another announcement.

“This camp will take place after the finals. As you al know, for those who fail, you will have to take make-up lessons. That means, if you fail one of your exams, you can’t go to Tokyo.”

_And, we’re doomed._

“Don’t run away you two! Ennoshita, catch them!” Daichi cried out as Tanaka and Nishinoya bolted for their lives at the idea of finals.

Meanwhile, Hinata began spazzing over what percent would allow him to pass his classes without having to miss out on the Tokyo training camp.

“Kageyama’s not breathing!” Yamaguchi screeched.

Chaos erupted as you all tried to calm down the four idiots, well not everyone was trying to help, Tsukishima was just laughing at the scene before him.  
Finally, you managed to herd the four together into a group, letting them know they could still improve their grades before finals. This did very little to encourage the boys. The four continues to slowly give up, wilting away as they saw their fate seal.

Daichi made his way over to you, a sheepish look on his face as he asked you to try and encourage them. He said he could give them the rules later, but some reassurance was needed to get them to listen.

“I know you four can do this.” You started, capturing their attention “Hinata, Kageyama, I’ve helped you a few times with your homework before and you are both capable of solving the problems. You simply need to find the best study tactics for you. Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai, you’re the two most determined people I know, if anyone can beat their exams in this situation, it’s you two. I believe in all four of you!”  
“…”

Within seconds, all four males toppled on the floor, their souls leaving their body as they shriveled to the ground from your kind words. Kenta began sniffing them, howling in worry when they didn’t respond. Every once in a while, one of them would twitch, but they were completely gone.

“You broke them, (f/n)-san!” Asahi said in disbelief.  
“I’m sorry!” You shouted “You guys asked me to encourage them!”

‘I’m so sorry, you four. That was the death blow.’ Daichi thought as he looked at the flustered corpses of this teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	37. Tutoring

Yawning, you sat at the table near the front of the store as you went over some work for Kiyoko.  
Today’s practice had ended shortly after you nearly killed the four idiots and you went straight home to work on this.

You were going over lists of students who hadn’t joined a club yet. Kiyoko was looking for someone who could take over as a manager after she was gone and she has asked you to help with the search.  
She didn’t want to leave the manager job to you, as you were also working as a coach. She truly was very kind and considerate.

Your focus was soon shattered by the screaming that echoed from outside. Poking your head out, you came across Hinata begging Tsukishima to tutor him and Kageyama.

“Hey, I only hear the short one asking.” Tsukishima teased as he watched Kageyama shift uncomfortably “Maybe you should ask too, King.”

Finally, the proud setter grumbled out a plea, having to yell at the tall blonde for him to listen.  
Your brother came over, ready to yell at the group for being loud in front of the store, yet again. But you stopped him before he could do so.  
Walking over, you called out to the four first years, smiling sheepishly.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, since you were screaming.” You started, making your brother snicker behind you “But, if you want, I could help you tutor them String Bean.”  
“(f/n)-san! You’re so amazing!” Hinata cried out.  
“Th-thank you, (f/n)-san.” A certain setter mumbled.

Turning back to the tall blonde and his freckled friend, you saw a smug smirk painted onto his features.  
‘Well this can’t be good.’ You prepared yourself for his snarky remark.  
Yamaguchi smiled at you, thinking your suggestion was a good one. Finally, Tsukishima stepped forward, still smirking at you.

“Well, if you want to spend some time with me, you can just ask Munchkin-san.” He started “But I don’t want to end up with a third student, are you sure you’re smart enough to be a tutor?”  
“I saw you got 94 on the last quiz in class.” You stated.  
“Your point being?” Tsukishima inquired, an eyebrow raised.  
“I got 100.” You replied “Guess this means I’ll be tutoring all of you, since you know, it’s clear you aren’t smart enough.”

Your brother was laughing to the point where tears started forming in his eyes, he was still listening to the conversation from behind the store door.

“Still got some bite I see.” Tsukishima stated with a smirk on his face.  
“Yup.” You responded bluntly “Well, I will see you guys tomorrow. Good luck with studying tonight, meaning you better study tonight!”

…

**Group Text With: BedHeadNeko, MamaCat, KentasPapa, GamerKitty, Meowhawk**

(f/n): Hey guys! So, don’t know if you’ve hear, but we’re coming to Tokyo!!  
(f/n): Karasuno has been invited to come to you guy’s training camp with the other schools :3 I’m so excited to see you all again!  
Meowhawk: Wahh! That’s awesome! I’ll get a rematch against Ryuu! And we’ll get to work on your delinquent faces, (f/n)-san!  
MamaCat: I can’t wait to see you again, (f/n)-san! But be sure you’re all rested and studying okay? Don’t get sick before your exams!  
KentasPapa: Are you bringing Kenta!? Has he been eating properly? Does he fit in with the other dogs at the dog park?  
GamerKitty: I thought Yaku was the mother of this group, not Inuoka. Excited you and the Karasuno team are coming to Tokyo, (f/n)-san.  
MamaCat: Kenma, you actually said something! Also, I am NOT a mother!  
(f/n): You guys are hilarious. And yes Inuoka, Kenta will be coming with us, he misses you guys. He’s doing well and gets along fine with other animals. He really likes Suga-senpai too.  
(f/n): And don’t worry Yaku, I’ll make sure that everyone, including myself, are in top condition :)  
(f/n): Yamamoto-senpai, Tanaka-senpai is just as excited for the rematch!  
(f/n): Hi Kenma! Hinata and Kageyama are pretty excited to see you! But Kageyama got a little intense again…  
BedHeadNeko: Oho, we get to see our little Kitten again ;)  
BedHeadNeko: We have a new member in our team, you’ll have to analyze him when you get here. Also, I am assigning myself as your personal escort to your room after practices ;)  
GamerKitty: Don’t be weird Kuroo.  
Gamer Kitty: Ignore him, (f/n)-san. He’s being weird again.  
MamaCat: Yeah. Stop with the winky faces.  
Meowhawk: *glare*  
(f/n): You guys are too much sometimes!  
(f/n): Anywho, I’m gonna go to bed soon, but I wanted to give you all an update. Keep me updated on how Interhigh goes for you, okay? Good luck you guys!

You turned your phone off after reading the goodbyes from the Nekoma boys, smiling over the idea of getting to challenge them again.

…

“You two are idiots.” Tsukishima looked annoyed.

He was going over the answers from Hinata and Kageyama in utter disgust. As he handed them to you, he was shaking his head.  
When you saw the responses, you couldn’t even try and reassure the two anymore. It was awful.  
‘I knew they struggled, but I mean, this is the easiest stuff on the exam!’  
You slammed your head on the table in defeat.  
Yamaguchi patted your back, trying to calm you down whilst Tsukishima continued to belittle his teammates.

“Honestly” He started “Not even Munchkin-san has hope for you two.”  
“Don’t speak for me!” You piped up “It’s, just a little shocking is all. Look you two, I know you’re capable of answering these questions. Hinata, it’s clear you’re rushing, so calm down and read the question multiple times before answering. Kageyama, you need to clear your head and not overthink.”

The two nodded their heads at you, still determined to improve. Tsukishima continued to jab at them, pointing out their flaws until Daichi came over.  
The third year began making hand signals and Kageyama responded instantly. After asking how long the setter took to learn them, the replied that he had learned them the same day he saw them.  
In seconds, he lost any excuse to not be able to memorize the material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	38. Dog Sitter

A low whine woke you from your lovely Saturday sleep. Grumbling, you pulled the warm sheets over hour head as Kenta pawed at you, yipping in the hopes of waking you up.  
Suddenly, you jolted out of bed due to the realization that you had planned on surprising the second years who were studying at Tanaka’s place.  
‘Shit! Nii-san is gone and I can’t take Kenta with me to Tanaka’s.’ You panicked internally ‘Dammit, what should I do? Wait!’  
Tossing the blankets of you bed, you leapt for you phone before dialing a certain number.

…

You stood awkwardly at the doorstep, fiddling with the hem of your shirt and twirling a strand of your (h/c) hair.  
Kenta was beside you, tail wagging happily as he looked around at the new surroundings.  
Finally, the front door opened, revealing a tall male with dark hair. Kindaichi smiled down at you, blushing over the fact that were here, at his house.

“Hey Kindaichi!” You greeted the male before you “Thanks so much for this, I know its last minute.”  
“No, it’s no problem, really!” He reassured you “I mean, I really like Kenta and I happily agreed to be your dog sitter when needed.”

Kenta barked happily as he circled around the Aoba Johsai player. The tall teen knelt down and scooped the puppy up in her arms, turning back to you as Kenta smothered his face in slobbery kisses.

“You do whatever you need to and I’ll keep this little guy busy.” He said with a soft smile on his face.  
“Ok, thanks again Kindaichi!” You thanked him again “I shouldn’t be too long.”

With that, you gave Kenta a quick kiss, telling him to behave before turning away.  
Kindaichi waved as you left, cheeks rosy pink. With a cheesy smile on his face he glanced down at the pup in her arms.  
“Well, it’s just you and me for now bud… Hmm? Who’s calling me?”

…

With arms heavy from the bags of snacks you held, you arrived at the Tanaka residence.  
Placing one bag down, you knocked on the door and waited. The door opened, revealing a pretty woman you assumed to be Tanaka’s older sister.

“Hmm? Are you here to help my brother study?” She asked with a confused look on her face.  
“Um, sort of. I’m Ukai (f/n), nice to meet you.” You introduced yourself “I actually came to surprise the guys with some snacks since they’re working so hard.”  
“Oh! I remember my brother mentioning you before!” She remembered “I’m his older sister, you can call me Saeko-nee-san, okay?”  
“Uh, sure! S-saeko-nee-san.” You said awkwardly.  
“Hahah, I like you kid.” She made way for you to walk in “I’ll take you to where the guys are.”

Saeko led you upstairs and slammed a door open, revealing the second years. Poking your head our from behind the older female, a smile etched its way onto your lips as you waved at the group.

“Wahhhhh! (f/n)-san!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya leapt at you, instantly smothering you in a hug when they caught sight of you.

Giggling you said hello, waving at the other second years who were capable of giving you a normal greeting.  
You were finally freed from the duo’s vice grip and managed to actually enter the room.

“I wanted to surprise you guys.” You explained “Since I can’t actually help you with the study materials, I figured I could bring you guys some snacks, for motivation.”  
“Thanks, (f/n)-san.” Ennoshita thanked you “You’re honestly too awesome.”

Blushing, you thanked the upperclassman. Turning, you caught sight of Nishinoya and Tanaka staring off dreamingly.  
Panicking over the thought of them fainting, once again, you bolted over to check them over.

“A-are you two alright?” You asked the duo.  
“(f/n)-san brought us us snacks.” Tanaka stated.  
“I can die happy now.” Nishinoya added.  
“You broke them again.” Ennoshita deadpanned.  
“I’m sorry!” You shouted.

…

After the whole ordeal of getting Nishinoya and Tanaka to resume studying, you hung around for a little while longer, encouraging the two as they worked hard. Checking the time, you said your goodbyes and wished the group the best of luck, mainly encouraging Ennoshita to not give up on helping the two.

You walked down the street, arriving at Kindaichi’s house and knocked on the door once again. You could hear more voices than before in the house, along with a girlish scream and Kenta barking.  
The door finally opened to reveal Iwaizumi instead of the first year you were expecting.

“Oh, hello Iwaizumi-senpai.” You greeted the Seijoh ace “Um, is Kindaichi here? He’s been watching Kenta for me.”  
“Yeah, he’s here.” He confirmed “He said to let you in, he’s getting Kenta now.”

Smiling at the third year, you slid in after him, removing your shoes and following him to the living room.  
There you saw the entire Aoba Johsai team. They all glanced at you, a few waving in greeting.

“Uh, I don’t remember asking all of you to take care of Kenta.” You stated confused.  
“Yeah, well, we had no idea Kindaichi was watching him.” Iwaizumi started to explain “We all come over here since it was his turn to host whatever the hell you call this volleyball hang out thing.”

As Iwaizumi explained, you noticed two players were missing. Shrugging your shoulders, you turned to the third year again. You both talked for some time, you also told the team you were sorry they lost to Shiratorizawa.

“I mean, I’m mad we lost to you guys, but I’d rather see you guys win than them.” You started “We fought against you and I wanted to see the team that defeated us win it all. Bu sadly those giants from Shiratorizwa were the winners. Their ace is way too scary, no one should be that tall and intimidating!”  
“Pfffft!” Iwaizumi and the other third years lost it at your remark.

Confused, you looked at them as they continued to laugh at you, but you wanted a response.

“Aha, oh man, you certainly have an interesting way of cheering people up (f/n)-san.” Iwaizumi said after finally calming down and ruffling your hair awkwardly “He’s a pretty intense player, that’s for sure!”  
“I mean, I might be acting unfairly since I never met the guy, but he just seems incredibly proud.” You continued.

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi patted your shoulder. Not realizing how strong he was, the third year smacked you hard, sending you off balance.  
Feeling your balance failing, you squeaked awkwardly as you fell, arms reaching out. You ended up grabbing onto Iwaizumi and faceplanting into his chest, causing him to burst into various shades of red.  
The result was everyone snickering quietly as they watched their ace become a flustered mess in front of you. The poor wing spiker was finally saved by your little companion running into the room and stealing your attention.

Cooing, you swept Kenta up, planning a light kiss on his forehead. You stood looking around the room with Kenta in your arms. Your eyes landed on a side table with some pictures on it.  
You instantly noticed a picture of a little Kindaichi, no older than 6, sitting on his father’s shoulders at a fair. You couldn’t help but squeal over the picture, commenting on how precious the middle blocker looked.  
As you continued to coo over baby Kindaichi, set first year had returned with a certain third year setter you hadn’t seen since he completely pissed you off.  
Noticing Kindaichi, you bolted straight over to him.

“Kindaichi!” You exclaimed “You were such a cutie! Your cheecks were so chubby, so cute!”  
“…I had no idea she had this side to her.” Kunimi whispered.  
“Yeah, kinda wish she wasn’t cooing over Kindaichi thought.” Iwaizumi confirmed.  
“Are you jealous, Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kunimi inquired.  
“N-no!” The ace stuttered out in reply.

The first year became very flustered as you continued to coo over the photograph, placing it next to his face so you could compare.  
Next thing he knew, you were squishing his cheeks as you squealed some more over him as a child.  
An awkward cough was heard, followed by a snarl. Hearing Kenta growl, you looked up and instantly frowned.  
There, in front of you, stood a nervous looking Oikawa, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. You brushed part the brunette after giving Kindaichi a hug and thanking him once more for taking care of Kenta.  
You said goodbye to everyone and headed out, but not before glaring at the arrogant third year.

“Looks like she’s still pissed at you Asskawa.” Iwaizumi stated bluntly.  
“Yeah.” The setter replied softly.

Walking down the street, you felt your anger from your last encounter resurface. It was best to just up and leave, you might not be able to hold back this time. Just seeing his face was enough to bring back all those feelings again.  
Suddenly, you heard someone calling out to you. Turning back, you saw the third year setter sprinting towards you as he waved desperately.

“(f/n)-chan! Please wait!” He called out to you.

Growling, you stopped walking, waiting for the teen to catch up to you. Kenta instantly became defensive, standing between the two of you as he eyes the male.  
Before you could say anything, a pair of strong arms pulled you towards his chest as Oikawa hugged you close.

“I’m so sorry for what I said that last time.” He started “I know I was an ass and I can’t make up for it but please know that I’m not that guy. I don’t know what came over me to say those things to you, I can’t even explain how much I regret it. My pride took over and I hurt you and that is not okay.”  
“I’m not some fangirl you can just win over by hugging an batting your eyes.” You responded.  
“I-I never said you were!” He defended “I already know you get annoyed by me, but I want to try and make you like me, like you like Iwa-chan and Kindaichi. They get to talk with you and laugh, and I want that too. I want to be able to have you call me asking for a favor too.”  
“…” You had no words in respond as you were thinking of his words.  
“Please?” He tried again.  
“Bow.” You demanded.  
“Eh?” He asked confused.  
“You heard me. Bow.” You repeated yourself “I want to see how serious you are.”

In seconds the brunette was on this knees bowing down as he looked up at you with his big brown eyes, pleading for forgiveness.  
‘Dammit. I can’t stand him when he’s an ass or when he’s arrogant. But he has his moments where he’s tolerable. It’s like he’s putting up a façade with people.’  
Growling, you told him to stand up, eyeing him over once more.  
‘Seems like he’s being genuine. I don’t see that fake smile or hidden motive.’

“Fine. But I want you to stop being so fake.” You stated “I can tell your smiles aren’t sincere you know. I don’t want to talk with someone who can’t even be honest with me.”

Nodding his head, Oikawa leapt at you, twirling you as he rubbed his cheek against yours. The brunette continued to thank you and hug you until he heard a very familiar snarling.  
The girlish scream you heard earlier escaped the teen’s lips as he hid behind you from your pup.

“Also, don’t get too clingy.” You continued “Since Kenta will try to hurt you.”  
H-hai.” He stuttered out.  
“I never knew your scream was so girly.” You deadpanned at the teen.  
“So rude!” He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	39. New Manager

After your eventful weekend, it was time to go back to school and a certain manager had come to you with great news.

“Oh, it’s you!” You exclaimed as you recognized the girl besides Kiyoke.  
“Huh? You remember me?” She asked in shock.  
“Of course I do!” You reassured her “You showed me the way to the office on my first day! But I totally forgot to ask your name, sorry about that! I’m Ukai (f/n), just call me (f/n).”  
“Ah, no, it’s fine!” She responded “I forgot to ask too! I’m Yachi Hitoka.”

It was clear that she was very nervous, so you did your best to make her feel welcome. The three of you made your way to the gymnasium to introduce Yachi to the team.  
When you finally arrived and Kiyoko was opening the door, you give Yachi a small tap to encourage her to go in.

“Um, there’s someone here I’d like you all to meet.” Kiyoke stated, capturing the attention of the Karasuno boys.

As Kiyoko made the announcement, the young girl poker her head from behind her. You stood beside Yachi, trying to encourage her to introduce herself.

“I’m Yachi Hitoka!” She managed to blurt out.

You chuckled at the girl’s nervousness, watching in amusement as the others greeted her. It was clear she was terrified of Asahi, with his tall stature and wild look.  
Then, oddly enough, Tanaka and Nishinoya hid behind Sugawara, shyly staring at the poor first year.  
You finally managed to get her back over to you while Kiyoko explained that she was merely a temporary manager for now, to test the waters and see if she likes it. After giving a final word, you offered to show the shocked girl out.

“Sorry about them, they can be pretty intense.” You tried to reassure her “I don’t think I mentioned it before, but I’m actually the assistant coach.  
“Wow, really?” She asked in disbelief “It’s incredible that you’re a coach as a first year student! You must be super strong!”  
“Oh, thanks hehe.” You giggled at the cute girl “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we can work together soon!”

You waved goodbye to Yachi, scurrying back to the gymnasium for practice.

…

“Honestly, String Bean, you’re such an ass.” You deadpanned at the tall teen.  
“They knew the rules. Besides, I don’t see you leaving to help them either Munchkin-san.” Sang the bespectacled teen.  
“Tsukki, careful.” Warned Yamaguchi “S-she’s gl-glaring at you!”

Huffing, you thwacked the tall male on the head before saying goodbye to Yamaguchi and leaving.  
Hinata and Kageyama had come to your class during lunch and asked him for help since their teacher wasn’t present today. You had been working with one of your classmates on an assignment so you hadn’t been able to help.  
However, when you saw Tsukishima send them away without a second glance, you were soon reprimanding him, insults from you both flying through the air.  
Eventually, you learned that a certain freckled teen had suggested they go to Yachi, so off you went to find the trio.

…

Poking your head into her classroom, you soon caught sight of the three, calling out to them.  
Immediately, you offered to help so that Yachi wouldn’t be overwhelmed by the two first years begging for her to teach them.  
Throughout the rest of lunch, the four of you worked hard together. You and Yachi learned you had similar studying methods, although her notes were on a whole other level thanks to her mom being part of a design company.  
She knew exactly what to put where and it certainly helped the two boys to understand the materials. Soon, Yachi was asking questions to Hinata about volleyball and the orange haired male was off on a rant. Knowing your work was done, you bid the three goodbye before making your way back to your own classroom.  
As you were making your way through the loud, crowded halls; you felt your phone go off.

“Hmm? Who’s calling me at this time of day?” You questioned out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	40. Another Surprise

Practice was the same as usual, only today there were two managers. Yachi watched the practice with Kiyoko, the first year learning from her senpai as you and your brother coached the boys.  
You left the two managers to their work, Kenta sticking close to the two girls for some free cuddles.  
Making your way to the court, you went over some more strategies with your brother. Later on, he announced there would be a practice match tomorrow.  
The news caused the gymnasium to erupt into excited howls of the boys and then the confused howls of Kenta.  
As everyone began their stretches for cooldown, you brother instantly attracted their attention again.

“Hey, Jinx.” He called out to you “I assume you got a call today, right?”  
“Hmm? Yeah, Naoi called me.” You confirmed “So, I’ll just assume you already know and it’s set?”  
“Yup.” He simply said.  
“What is set, exactly?” Asked Asahi concerned.

The rest of the team nodded their heads eagerly, curious to know what was going on.  
Instantly Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata were shattered at the announcement. Sugawara turned into a worried mother again, while Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Asahi started to mope around.  
Kageyama and Tsukishima looked fine, but they were just as upset over the news.

“So, you’re leaving for Tokyo before all of us?” Daichi finally spoke up, voice laced with disappointment.  
“Yeah, I’m leaving right after the exams.” You confirmed “My teachers aren’t concerned in the least over my grades, so I’m heading out earlier to meet the other teams. Grampa Neko wants me to analyze them, freak’em out a little. The other teams are going to get there a few days earlier so I can work with them. But don’t worry, I’ll be fine and I’ll have Kenta with me!”

At the sound of his name, your furry companion leapt up, barking happily as though he was agreeing with you.  
Your brother sent the now distraught team off to clean while he and Takeda went off.  
As the teens began cleaning, you called everyone except the idiot four over.

“I want an update on their progress, so I can tell Onii-chan.” You started “I know that Kageyama and Hinata got help from Yachi today and they did great. How are Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai doing?”  
“Well, they’re not sleeping in class anymore.” Ennoshita stated.  
“Yup and I overhead Takeda saying they were even asking their teachers questions.” Sugawara added in proudly.

Nodding your head, you continued to gather more news on the fours’ progress.  
By the end it was clear that they actually had a good chance of passing their exams, they just needed to keep studying and stay calm.  
Thanking the teens you sent them off to get changed and ran off to wait with Yachi. As you stepped outside, you saw Hinata questioning the poor girl on whether she would join as a manager. Another outburst followed, this time caused by a certain second-year duo.  
Eventually Daichi managed to calm down the group and everyone was sent on their way.  
Before she could leave, you called out to Yachi.

“Hey, sorry about them.” You started “I know I probably already said this, but they can get a bit too intense.”  
“Ah, yeah, it’s fine.” She reassured you “I’m surprised they want someone like me to join.”  
“It makes sense to me.” You told her “You’re very nice to everyone and are doing your best to help Kiyoko-senpai. So you’d be perfect as a manager.”  
“Ah!” Your words took the girl by surprise “Thanks a lot (f/n)-san!”

The two of you continued to walk towards the shop, when you noticed Yachi was fidgeting and it seemed like she was trying to say something.

“Something wrong?” You asked her.  
“Um.. Well, I overhead Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai talking.” She started “It sounds like we need money for this upcoming trip to Tokyo. I was thinking of making some posters, to try and get some donations. Do you think it’s a good idea?”  
“I think that’s a great idea, Yachi!” You exclaimed “You’d be great at it too since you’re so good with designs and such. Just be sure to ask Takeda when you’ve got an idea down for it.”  
“O-oh, thank you!!” She replied “I was just trying to figure out what I should do for them.”  
“Hmm, well, for now maybe try and get layouts?” You tried to help “But personally, I think getting some shots of the guys would be pretty cool. After all, they are the ones the money would benefit. But that’s just a thought. Just brainstorm a bit on what you think would look best.”  
“Mhm! Thanks (f/n)-san!” She thanked you “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

You nodded and waved to the energetic girl as you made your way inside with Kenta by your side.

…

It was a few days after the practice match and Yachi had officially joined the team as a manager. Not only that, she had also managed to create some posters showing Hinata leaping into the air. People were calling in constantly to make donations.  
She was really doing a great job at being a manager, more than she herself even realized, but you made sure to remind her often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	41. Shiratorizawa

You and a certain first-year duo had gone over to Yachi’s place to study some more for the upcoming exams. It was nice to have someone else to work with, someone who wasn’t constantly insulting the poor boys.  
By the time you and Yachi had finished going over the materials, the boys were much more confident that they had been all week about their exams.

Enjoying the warm breeze, you played around absentmindedly with Kenta while Hinata and Kageyama thanked the blonde girl once more for her help.  
You weren’t really listening to what they were saying until Kenta let out a bark at the sound of a new voice. Shifting you gaze upwards, you were met with the intimidating gaze of non-other than the ace of Shiratorizawa.

_Ushijima Wakatochi._

Before you knew what was happening, Kageyama and Hinata were bolting after the third year, leaving you and Yachi, who was acting like the two would die. After asking her what had happened, you screeched at the response and hastily said goodbye before bolting after the three males, Kenta following you instantly.

…

Ushijima glanced back at the two Karasuno boys. He was impressed they were able to keep up, while bickering no less.  
Just as he entered the gates of his school, he realized the two first years had gotten distracted. However, there was a new presence beside him, emanating an incredibly annoyed aura.  
Looking over, the ace nearly chocked when he saw you keeping up without even breaking a sweat. He then also noticed your furry companion circling around his feet, nearly causing him to fall face first into the dirt.  
‘Who in the hell? Wait, I remember hearing about her. The conniving assistant coach of Karasuno.’ Ushijima remembered the words of his redhaired teammate.

“Can I help you?” He asked to capture your attention.  
“Just here to make sure Karasuno’s first year duo doesn’t do anything stupid.” You stated “Besides, I was told that you said anyone who could keep up can watch your practice. Although, frankly put, I’m someone you don’t want watching your matches. I’ll break you apart before you even set foot on the court.”

Ushijima grew tense at your words, something about the playful smirk dancing across your lips made it clear you were teasing, yet somehow he knew you had already managed to analyze him a little. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was impressed. You were smart and athletic, and certainly not afraid to poke a little playful threat in.

…

You waited outside the gymnasium for your two friends to appear and they finally did. Kageyama was the first to realize you had magically appeared.

“Ehh??” Hinata shouted in shock “(f/n)-san, we thought you were still with Yachi!”  
“I was, but then I saw you both ran off like wild boars, so I followed.” You explained “Poor Kenta is exhausted you know.”  
“Arf!” The puppy barked in confirmation.

Ushijima poked his head out of the gymnasium, commenting on how slow the two had been. Next thing you knew, he was implying that Karasuno was unable to ever stand on equal ground with Shiratorizawa. Something about bearing fruit and not being a proper soil for growth, all you knew was that he was implying that Karasuno couldn’t compare in his eyes.  
Growling you prepared to step in, but it was clear that Hinata was going to settle this.

“I apologize if I have offended you.” The tall ace stated “But I can’t think of it in any other way.”

Just as the ace finished his sentence, a stray volleyball come hurdling towards him. Reaching out his arm, Ushijima prepared to catch it but instead was left amazed as a blur of fiery orange leapt into vies, snatching the ball away.  
The first year commented on how Karasuno would defeat Shiratorizawa, his intense presence swallowing up those around him. Kageyama and Hinata bowed and said goodbye after a long moment of silence, leaving the tall brunette to watch them leave.

“It was nice to meet you, Ushijima-senpai.” You spoke up, breaking the trance the male was in “Sorry for the intrusion.”  
You bowed to the older male and shot him another smirk as you stood back straight.  
“I feel like I should warn you.” You continued “A starved murder of crows is much more dangerous to an eagle than you might think. We weren’t raised in the beautiful fertile grounds you speak of. We go wherever we can. And we go for the kill. After all, large groups of crows aren’t called a murder for nothing. Just something to think about. Bye.”

With that, you ran off to catch up with the duo, leaving a smiling Ushijima behind as he thought about the idea of a match against your team.  
‘They’re an interesting group. And she’s certainly an interesting girl.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	42. To Tokyo Again

Yawning, you lazily stood from your seat, your back letting out various satisfying cracks and pops.  
You had caught the afternoon train once you finished your exams and now you were back in Tokyo. Pulling out your phone, you texted the boys letting them know you made it safe and sound.

Once you had your bags, you made your way off the train, letting Kenta scurry around a few minutes to stretch his legs. You then heard the over-excited yipping of the puppy and a familiar laugh. Turning your head, you saw Kenta howling and tail-wagging furiously as he nuzzled into Inuoka, who sat on the ground hugging the black and red pup.  
Behind him stood four familiar teens and a large fifth shadow, all waving or cooing over Kenta. You ran over to the group, pulling the five males you knew into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you all again!” You said as you let them go “How’ve you all been?”  
“We’ve been good. Finally finished exams. You’ve been well? You haven’t been working too hard, have you?” Yaku began fretting as he looked you over.

Snickering, you shooed the third year away, telling him you were fine.

“Woahhh!! Kenta you’ve grown! Look at you, all big and strong and healthy!” Inuoka continued to act like a proud papa as he rolled around with the puppy, eyes sparkling in glee.

Yamamoto came over and ruffled your hair, you both giving each other a scare face before bursting into laughter.  
Kenma gave his usual quiet hello but was much less reserved than before, offering you a sweet smile as well.  
And then there was Kuroo, the ebony haired captain who loved to provoke. Lazily he placed his arm around your shoulders as he pulled you close to him, snickering at the small squeak that slipped from your lips.

“Well hello Kitten~” He greeted “Did you miss me?”  
“She already said she missed us.” Yaku interrupted “Don’t be weird Kuroo. We should get back so (f/n)-san can meet the other teams.”  
“Fine, fine.” Kuroo agreed “Oh yeah, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
Kuroo pulled you along towards the unknown male.  
“This is the new first year I was telling you about.” He explained “Haiba Lev, you can just call him Lev.”  
“He’s a goddamn giant!” You screeched as you craned your neck to look up at the tower of a first year that stood before you.  
Lev’s green eyes pierced into you as he looked you over curiously.  
“Eh? Who’s this?” The tall boy asked “You guys didn’t tell me you knew a pretty girl. I thought we were picking up a coach?”  
“She’s the coach.” Inuoka piped up “This is Ukai (f/n). She’s a national level libero and the assistant coach of Karasuno.”  
“Eh?” Lev was still confused “But you’re a first year like me?”  
“Aha, yeah.” You laughed at the tall boy’s confusion “I’ve been playing volleyball since I can remember, so I’ve got plenty of experience.”  
“Not to mention.” Kenma finally spoke up “She can actually receive the ball, perfectly at that. Unlike you.”

You giggled a little as the tall teen began to whine cutely at his teammates for making jabs at him. The sound of your laughter caught his attention and Lev couldn’t help the blush that dusted over his cheecks.  
‘She’s pretty and it sounds like she’s really strong.’  
The grey haired male was smacked in the back by Yaku who glared at the taller teen when he noticed him ogling over you.

“We should head out, since we’re going to Fukurodani Academy.” Kenma spoke up, walking over to you and pointing towards a bus station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	43. New Faces

The familiar sound of shoes squeaking against the floor and calls made to get the ball were heard as you were led into the gymnasium.  
Kenta trotted along, beside you, sniffing at everything in sight while Inuoka coddled the excited little pup. You had spent most of the walk talking with Lev, who turned out to be half Russian.  
Finally, you heard the familiar chuckle that could only belong to the old Nekomata. Bolting forward, you left the boys behind you as you stormed into the gymnasium.

“…I forgot she has to insult the coach before doing anything else.” Kuroo mumbled.  
“Wait! She can do that?!” Lev questioned in shock.  
“Yup.” Kuroo confirmed “She grew up when the battle of the trash heap we told you about was at its peak. She came to all the games, her grandfather and our coach are old friends.”  
“Woah!” Lev exclaimed “Well, I’ll be sure to impress her when I show her that I’m the ace!”  
“What was that, you cocky bastard?!” Yamamoto howled as he began cracking his knuckles.

…

“Hey you old cat!” You shouted at the older man “Haven’t had too many heart attacks while I was gone?”  
“Well it’s nice to see you too, Spitfire!” He greeted you in reply “I hear you’ve already met Lev?”  
“Yeah, your lanky giant.” You confirmed “He’s got major arm span so his spikes will be impressive.”

As you chatted away with Nekomata, the other coaches made their way to you, introducing themselves.  
The players began to grow curious of you, shifting around to try and get a better view.  
Finally, the six who had gone to pick you up came into the gymnasium, Kenta leading their way as they joined the group of curious teens.  
Nekomata clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention as the other coaches dispersed to let everyone see you.  
A tall teen with white and grey hair elbowed a certain bed-headed male, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Hey, who’s the pretty girl Kuroo?” He asked.  
“Hm?” The Nekoma captain replied “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough~”

Pouting, the other teen’s shoulders drooped as he sulked, causing another boy with black hair who stood beside him to roll his eyes.

“Alright everyone.” Nekomata started “As you know, Karasuno will be joining us in a few days for the training camp. We had you all come here earlier so you could meet this little gremlin.”  
“I swear I will peck your eyes out if you call me that again, old man.” You retorted.  
“Just like her grandfather, I swear.” He continued “Anyway, this is Ukai (f/n). My team has already worked with her and improved because of it. She is the assistant coach of the Karasuno team and we will be using these few days to have her analyze all of you so she can point out what you need to improve on. Just a fair warning, she bites.”  
“What the hell is that?” You shouted “I do not bite! You think I’m some kind of savage!?”  
“Point proven.” He deadpanned “Now, all of you line up. Lev, you too, since you haven’t been analyzed by her yet. The rest of Nekoma can just watch.”  
“Don’t ignore me you old crazy—” you were interrupted.  
“Alright Spitfire, do your thing.” Nekomata commanded.  
“…I hope you get a volleyball to the face, you old geezer.” You huffed as you walked past the coaches, towards the lined up teens.

As you went up to each of the boys, they eyed you curiously whilst Kenta would follow behind you, barking at each of them before moving on. Once you had gone down the line, you went back to the other coaches and took their papers so you’d know people’s names.

“Alright, let’s see here…”

You scanned through the names and began pointing out players, commenting on their position, strengths and weaknesses.  
As you went down the line, you saw how their eyes grew wider at how accurate your analysis was on them.  
Finally, you came to a black haired boy who looked rather emotionless.

“Akaashi Keiji.” You started “You’re a second year and the starting setter. You’re very good at coming up with strategies and I’d say you’re naturally good at choosing which option is best. You’re reliable and your team knows they can trust your decisions.”

The male gave an awkward grunt of surprise at your description, while you snickered at this reaction and moved on to the next boy. Before you could even look at him, a large pair of golden orbs where staring you down like an owl.

“I’m Bokuto Kotara!” He introduced himself.  
“Y-yes, I can see that.” You confirmed “You’re a third year and the captain of Fukurodani. You’re a wing spiker and the ace. You have a strong straight spike and you like the type who’s really good at doing feints at the right time.”  
“Woahh!” The tall boy exclaimed as he grabbed you “You’re so cool! Can we keep her, Akaashi?!”  
“No. Let her go.” The other boy demanded “You’re suffocating her.”

Pouting, the third year released you, letting you finally fill your lungs with air again. Looking back, you saw he was basically sulking as Akaashi rolled his eyes at this captain. Giggling at how cute their behavior was, you moved along and were once again met with Lev.

“Hey (f/n)!” The lanky boy greeted you.  
“Hi Lev!” You responded kindly “So let’s see, you’re pretty new to this, I’m assuming your overall basics are still very weak. But you’re lucky you’re with Nekoma, they’re the best team for gaining a solid receive. You’ve got natural ability though, so I’m sure you’ll catch up fast. It’s obvious you’re a middle blocker, but I’m sure you got one hell of a spike too, probably like whip with arms like yours.”  
“That’s totally right!” He confirmed “I bet you get why I’m the ace!”  
 **THWACK**

You watched as the tall teen fell to the floor from a volleyball to the side of the head. Glancing over, you saw Yaku and Yamamoto commenting on how someone who lack technique has no right to call himself the ace. You patted the green eyed teen’s head, helping him up before you went back to the coaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	44. Fatigue

“Alright.” Nekomata started “Now that Spitfire has freaked you all out, I need someone to show her to her room.”

The loud, boisterous cries of Bokuto were heard as he jumped around, begging to be chosen. His large golden orbs filled with a look of pleading as he stared at with a hopeful smile.  
The hyperactive teen jutted his lower lip out as he begged, making him look like an adorable child.

“I don’t mind if Bokuto-senpai shows me.” You stated “After all, he does go to this school and he did offer.”  
“Jackpot!” Bokuto shouted as he dashed towards you, pulling you into another bone crushing hug as he laughed.

With another huff, Akaashi also came over, releasing you from his captains vice grip once again.

“I’ll come too.” He stated “Bokuto-san shouldn’t be left unsupervised.”  
“Akaahi.” The Fukurodani ace whined “Why do you have to say it like that?”  
The third year sulked as his shoulders drooped. Releasing you from his vice grip, the teen dragged his feet as he picked up your bag.  
‘Wow, he changes moods pretty fast.’  
Glancing over at the ebony haired teen beside you, it was clear that this was a normal thing. His face said it all.  
With a shrug of your shoulders, you called Kenta over. The pup trailed behind you and the two Fukurodani teens as you all left the gymnasium.  
Everyone quietly began to go back to practice, whispering amongst themselves about you.  
Finally, something clicked.

“Did we seriously just let them get alone time with (f/n)!?” Inuoka stared at the door wide-eyed as he screeched.  
“…”  
“Those lucky bastards!” Yamamoto shouted in anger and envy.  
“Yamamoto, calm down please!” Yaku tried to reason.  
“Ah, to be young again.” Nekomata chuckled as he and the other coaches watched their players realize they had left you alone with two boys, who weren’t them.

…

You followed behind Akaashi as he zigzagged through the halls, Kenta trotting along beside him, pawing at this ankles.  
To your right was a still moping Bokuto. Every step looked as though the snowy haired male was dragging his feet through mud, struggling to keep going.  
Finally, you arrived at the building you would be staying in.

“I’ll wait here with your dog.” Akaashi blandly stated “Bokuto can bring your bag up.”  
“Sure thing!” You responded “Thanks Akaashi-senpai! Kenta, be good, okey?”  
“Arf!” The pup barked as a reply.

Rushing forward, you ran into the room and plopped onto the floor, sighing at the cool air blowing over you.  
Bokuto followed, still looking dejected. You frowned at the sight of him.  
‘Man, it’s no fun that he’s all sad. Maybe if his mood changes quickly, that means he can go back to being happy really easily too!’  
With that in mind, you shuffled over to the teen. It was hard not to giggle at his pouty look, even his white and grey locks seemed to droop a little with his emotions.

“Um, Bokuto-senpai?” You captured the boy’s attention “Thanks for carrying my bad. I probably wouldn’t have managed dragging it here on my own. You’re really strong, way stronger than me.”

3, 2, 1…

“Well, I mean, I am pretty strong I guess!” Whipping around, the ace puffed his chest out, swelling with pride as his chipper attitude returned.

A small chuckle escaped your lips as you nodded your head, happy to see him feeling better.  
Leaning in close, the owl-like teen was mere inches away from your face. With every exhale you could feel his warm breath dancing over your skin.  
He continued to stare at you for what seemed like almost 5 minutes, his golden gaze never once faltering.  
Eventually, you noticed his lips purse as his orbs narrowed. Bokuto leaned in closer, causing you to panic as he inched nearer and nearer.  
Closing your eyes, you felt a feather of a touch placing a strand of hair behind your ear.  
Peeking through one eyelid, you saw the ace now had his usual happy visage painted on.

“There!” He exclaimed “That piece of hair was out of place, but I put it back for you. We should probably go back to Akaashi now hey?”  
“T-thank!” You stuttered out “And yeah, that’s probably a good idea. A-after all, you guys need to practice.”  
“Mhm!” He confirmed “I wish you were on my team though! It’d be so cool having a smart and pretty coach like you!”

Prancing away, Bokuto left you to stand in your room, as his words sunk in. He had just called you pretty while being inches away from your face. Realization hit and the crimson color that reached your ears made your face burn in embarrassment.  
You shook the thoughts off before scurrying after the ace, calling out for him to wait.

Returning to Akaashi and Kenta, you tried your best to get your face to return to its normal color.  
You began to trek back to the gymnasium, being sure to avoid eye-contact with Bokuto, for fear of your visage becoming redder.  
The ace hardly even noticed your flustered condition, too busy blabbering away to a certain setter.  
However, a pitiful whine caught the attention of all three of you. Glancing down, you saw little Kenta looking exhausted and parched.

“Oh buddy.” You cooed “Are you thirsty?”  
“Sorry, he was running around waiting for you.” Akaashi explained “Guess he got a little dehydrated. There’s a vending machine over there with some water we can get for him.”  
“I’ll get it!” Bokuto shouted as he ran towards the vending machine, leaving you with Akaashi and Kenta.

The second year led you to a more shaded area, allowing your tired pup to rest a bit.

“Thanks, Akaashi-senpai.” You thanked him.  
“It’s no problem.” He replied.

You sighed in content, sending a soft smile in the teen’s direction as you sat down on the cool grass.  
Occasionally, a small snicker would escape your lips as you watched Bokuto battle with the vending machine for water.  
Every time you did so, Akaashi would glance over at you with the same straight face.  
However, each time he looked over, his gaze would linger a little longer, taking in every last detail of your features. From the way your nose curved, to the roundness of your cheeks, every single detail was slowly becoming embedded in his mind and with each movement, he slowly began to understand why the others were so infatuated with you.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, watching him look like a bird-brain.” He stated.

Akaashi felt his heart nearly stop as you glanced over at him curiously, with large glimmering pools of (e/c). The dark haired teen’s heart then skipped a beath as your smile filled his vision.

“Mhm! It’s pretty funny.” You confirmed “It looks like Bokuto-senpai is in the middle of a war with that vending machine. I mean, that pose he just made was quite the battle stance. You seem to handle his energy well though.”  
“I’m pretty sure I’m going to go crazy at this rate, now that he has his partner in crime Kuroo here.” He replied.  
“Well, if you need help, feel free to let me know.” You offered “I’m more than happy to help you handle those two. Then we can hang out more too! I like to work with different setters, learn their styles and improve my receives as well as help them with handling balls from all sorts of different positions.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened at your innocent statement. ‘She wants to hang out with me?’  
Never would he have thought that those words would have left your mouth. He certainly wasn’t going to complain. You were a breath of fresh air. You were intelligent and calm. Or at least calm when it was required. Moreover, you respected everyone and were encouraging. If those weren’t perfect traits, then he didn’t know what were.  
Nodding his head, the teen accepted the offer, showing you one of his rare smiles as he did.

…

You stifled a small yawn as you observed the match before you, writing down your notes for the coaches of both teams.  
You had been working with the teams for a few hours now and after that long train ride here, you were completely beat.  
When the whistle blew, signaling the end of the match, you drooped in relief, letting your head plot forward.  
A wet nose nuzzled your cheek as Kenta mirrored your sleepiness, releasing his own tiny yawn. As you cuddled the pup closer, a hand placed itself on your shoulder, its warmth spreading to your skin.

“(f/n)-san, you look exhausted.”

Groggily glancing back up, you were met with the concerned eyes of Yaku. The teen turned to Nekomata, insisting you be free to go rest until dinner.  
The coaches agreed, thanking you for your work.

“You managed to get a rough idea of each team, that’s enough for now.” Nekomata stated “Knowing you, you’ll probably be done by tomorrow after another few matches. Go rest Spitfire. Yaku, take her back to her room.”

Nodding your head, you said your goodbyes and let the third year take you to your room.  
When you arrived, you practically collapsed onto the bed, all your energy escaping you. Half asleep, you could barely make out the words that left Yaku’s lips as he pulled the blankets over you.

“Get some sleep, we’ll be sure to wake you up before dinner.”

Just as consciousness left you; you felt a soft, gentle yet warm pressure quickly place itself on your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	45. Evening Stroll

“-san… (f/n)-san.”

With a bellyaching groan you pried your eyes open. Blurs became less foggy and soon you saw Kenma standing awkwardly before you.

“It’s time for dinner.” He informed you.  
“Oh, thanks Kenma!” You yawned out.

Stretching, you finally sat up, feeling refreshed after your nap.  
Kenta shook himself awake, bolting out of the room, leaving you with Kenma. You smiled happily at the boy, grabbing his hand as you led him out of the room.  
As you walked out into the crisp air, you felt the setters fingers slip away from yours. Glancing over, you weren’t surprised to see the teen pulling out a video game. But you were pleasantly surprised when he handed it over to you.

“Here, I can control this side, you control that side and we’ll work on it together.” Kenma nervously looked away ash awaited your response.

The smallest hints of excitement revealed themselves on his face when you eagerly agreed to his suggestion. The rest of your walk was spent doing your best to defeat the boss together.

…

Once you arrived at the cafeteria, the loud cries of Yamamoto and Inuoka were heard as they waved you over. Kenma said his goodbye, scurrying off to sit with Kuroo.  
As you neared the two noisy teens, a certain puppy leapt forward, howling in excitement as he smothered Inuoka in slobbery kisses.

“You really are like his dad, Inuoka-san.” You commented with a smile “I might have to visit more, so he doesn’t get upset when you’re gone. Or maybe you’ll just have to come visit us.”

The small comment led to the first year nearly fainting, as you squeezed in between him and his upperclassman. Looking over at Yamamoto, you gave each other your best scary faces before bursting into laughter together.

“You look much better now, (f/n)-san.” Yamamoto stated “N-not that you don’t always look good! B-but you were tired earlier… A-and, umm… well…”  
“Thank you, Yamamoto-senpai.” You smiled up at him “That’s sweet of you to say!”

Pulling the wing spiker into a hug, you couldn’t help but snicker as he responded the same was as Nishinoya and Tanaka. A small “Gehah!” was heard as the teen went into his own little world.  
Soon Inuoka was pouting, claiming it wasn’t fair that he, as the father of Kenta, did not get a hug as well.  
With a smile and a roll of your eyes, you pulled the brunette over, adding him to the hug as well.

“What are those two doing?” Kuroo pouted.  
“Hey, hey, hey, can’t you tell them to stop Kuroo?” Bokuto questioned “You’re their captain!”  
“Sadly, no.” The ebony haired male replied “Guess I’ll just have to make sure I get some time with Kitten later. Say Bokuto, why don’t you and I practice together later? We can help Lev with receives, after all, Kitten loves to help with receives.”  
“Kuroo, my friend, that’s purrfect.” Bokuto replied, a smirk on his face.  
“That cat-pun was owltastic man.” Kuroo stated with a smirk of his own.  
“I know.” Stated Bokuto with confidence.

…

You sighed happily as you enjoyed the breeze that danced around you whilst taking your evening stroll. Kenta was off with Inuoka, so that left you to have some time to yourself and go over the notes you had collected earlier.  
Lost in your notes, only the sounds of squeaking shoes managed to grab your attention. Wide (e/c) orbs glanced towards the gymnasium.  
Poking your head in, you saw Bokuto and Kuroo practicing with Lev while Akaashi stood off looking uninterested.  
Well, in reality it was more like Bokuto whining about wanting to spike while Kuroo poked at the limp body that was supposed to be Lev.

“What did you two do to him?!” You screeched in worry as you looked over the lanky teen “He’s not moving!”

Finally, pools over emerald glanced up at you, clouded with exhaustion. But the minute Lev saw you, the exhaustion cleared up, his entire being perked up instantly.

“(f/n)-san!” He shouted enthusiastically “Did you come to watch me practice? Captain is making me practice my receives and he’s being really strict about it!”  
“I’m strict because you suck.” Kuroo retorted “Besides, wait until you work with Yaku, he’ll make your life hell.”

A small chuckle escaped your lips as you watched the two banter back and forth. Bokuto stood beside you, still whining about wanting to spike.

“Kuroo-senpai, I can work with Lev on his receives.” You suggested “I am a libero after all, besides, it sounds like Bokuto-senpai wants you to join him and Akaashi-senpai.”  
“Sure thing, Kitten.” Kuroo purred as he leaned in close “But only if you let me walk you back to your room afterwards.”

With a playful huff, you agreed, sending the teen off with his friend to work with Akaashi.  
Smiling, you turned back to Lev, helping him up and taking him off to the side so that you would have your own area to practice.  
You began working on his form and after a good hour of practice, he had already improved his technique a bit.

“Well done, Lev!” You complimented the tall boy “You improved and that’s what’s important. You still have a long way to go, but I’m sure you’ll get there!”  
“Thanks (f/n)-san!” He thanked you “You’re the best!”

A small squeak escaped your lips as Lev lifted you up, twirling you in his arms before placing you back on the ground. As your feet felt the earth beneath them again, you could still feel the first year’s piercing orbs boring into you.  
Peering up at the teen, you saw a light pink dusting his features. Feeling a little playful, you decided to do what you called “pulling a Kuroo”.

“Lev, your face is pink.” You started “Could it be you’re falling for my charming personality already? Oh my, to think my mad skills would lead to this.”

Stutters left the boy’s mouth as the tried to comprehend what you had just said.  
Your laughter calmed him down, as well as you pulling him into a friendly hug.

“Relax, I’m just teasing you.” You explained “I’m sure it’s from working so hard, I’m sure my face is red too.”  
“R-right! Well, captain is calling for you.” Lev looked al little sad as he mentioned Kuroo “But I’ll see you tomorrow, right? I’ll come get you from your room and we can walk to breakfast together!”

Nodding your head, you said goodbye and scurried off to join the bed-headed teen.

…

“So, did you miss me Kitten?” He questioned.  
“I already told you I missed you guys.” You deadpanned.  
"Yeah, but, I mean, you missed me the most, right?” He questioned again “After all, last time you were here, we practically kissed.”

A small choked gasp left you as you froze, sputtering in disagreement as Kuroo snickered at your reaction.

“That’s not true!” You exclaimed “You got all up in my personal space and then teased me!”  
“Awe, you don’t have to lie, I know you missed me.” He continued to tease “If you want, I could give you a kiss right meow.”  
“…Did you just casually insert a cat-pun?” You deadpanned.  
“Maybe…” He replied.  
“I can’t even be annoyed because that was so well planned.” You stated.

Kuroo chuckled at your statement, ruffling your (h/c) locks as you walked.  
You both continued to playfully tease one another, the older teen always coming out on top.  
As you arrived at your room, you turned to face the captain, a soft smile on your features.

“Thanks for walking me Kuroo-senpai.” You thanked the taller teen “You always manage to make me laugh, even if you do tease me constantly.”  
“Oh, anytime Kitten~” Just as you turned away, Kuroo grabbed your wrist, making you turn to face him once more. Leaning in close, you could feel the third year’s warm breath as it tickled your ear “Sweet dreams Kitten~”  
With that, the male pulled away from your ear, smirking as he lightly pushed a blushing you into your bedroom.  
‘What in the world is happing today? I keep blushing at everything these guys do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	46. The Boys R Back

It had been a few days since you arrived and you had managed to work with every team.  
Bokuto, Akaashi and Lev had quickly joined your little group of close friends.  
You were currently with some of your Tokyo friends, waiting to meet up with your beloved crows.  
As soon as their bus had stopped and the boys stepped out, you bolted forward, pulling Tanaka and Nishinoya into a hug as they leapt at you.  
You said hello to everyone, giving them all a hug or a playful greeting.  
All was well until you noticed two were missing.

“Daichi..” You captured the captain’s attention “Where are Hinata and Kageyama?”  
“Um, about that…” The third year started.

…

“…(f/n)-san?” He asked when he finished explaining the situation.  
“When I get my hands on them, I’m gonna rip them limb from limb and make a volleyball out of their skin!” You shouted in anger “They are so dead!”  
“(f/n)-san, please calm down!” Ennoshita tried his best to calm you down, but the glare you sent his way made it clear that wouldn’t happen.  
“Hell no!” You stated.  
“Ah, I forgot to tell you three that Kitten can be pretty intense.” Kuroo casually told the shocked males beside him.  
“Kuroo, intense is an understatement.” Akaashi commented “She’s on a rampage.”  
“It’s not that bad, Akaashi.” Bokuto tried to convince his setter.  
“Is it healthy for her to get this mad?” Lev questioned.  
“No idea, Lev. No idea.” Kuroo shrugged.

The Nekoma captain made his way over to the Karasuno team, greeting their captain.

“Once you’re changed and ready, head straight to the gym.” He stated “Everyone else is already here, they’ve been waiting to see Kitten’s team.”  
“Got it.” Daichi confirmed, not liking the nickname Kuroo gave you.

…

You waited with Kuroo in the gymnasium for the Karasuno boys to get ready.  
Once they arrived, all eyes were on them. Curiosity and a new sense of competition glistering in them.

“Once everybody’s warmed up, we just go around the room, everybody playing everybody, one set at a time.” Kuroo explained “Whichever team loses the set gets the oh-so-fun penalty of doing diving receives for one full lap around the court.”  
“It’s a rough penalty.” You added “But great practice at the same time, so at least there’s some benefit to it.”  
“Hey.” Sugawara captured the attention “When we last played Nekoma, did they have that guy on their team?”

Glancing over to where he was pointing, you noticed Lev staring at your team intensely.

“Who, the one’s who’s staring at us?” Asahi questioned.  
“Yeah, that’s the one.” Sugawara confirmed.  
“No, I don’t think so…” Asahi stated.  
“That’s Lev.” You perked up “He wasn’t a regular on their team when we last played them, so he didn’t come along. However, he now is a regular, I’m curious to see how you’ll react to him.”

The mischievous glint in your eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the third years as they started to feel a bit nervous.

…

Practice matches continued as you observed your team getting beaten over and over again.  
They were currently facing off against Fukurodani, the score was 16-24 in their advantage.  
Nishinoya was able to receive their hard spike, sending the ball to Sugawara who tossed to Asahi.  
Unfortunately Bokuto had already called out to his team to watch the left side and they were able to block Asahi’s spike.  
Another penalty.

“That makes how many losses for Karasuno now?” One of the other players asked.  
“It’s not that they’re bad or anything.” Another stated “They’re just kinda… Normal.”  
“I wonder which first years gave Nekoma such a hard time.” A third added “I can’t tell.”  
“Maybe Nekoma was just exaggerating…” The first one spoke up again.

At that exact time, the doors of the gymnasium opened up, revealing Tanaka Saeko.

“Ohh! They’re still at it, we made it in time!” She stated “Perfect!”  
“Nee-san!” Nishinoya shouted.  
“Huh?! Nishinoya, that’s your sister?” Asahi questioned.  
“Nope! She’s Ryu’s sister.” The libero explained.  
“Yeah, they do look alike.” Sugawara added.  
“Glad you made it in one piece.” Tanaka stated.

Hinata and Kageyama came in from behing Saeko.

“Are they seriously pulling the whole ‘heroes show up late’ thing?” Kuroo looked over to them “Talk about irritating.”

You made your way over to the gymnasium door.

“Saeko-nee-san! It’s nice seeing you again.” You greeted the older female.  
“Oh! (f/n)-chan, good to see you!” She pulled you in for a bone-crushing hug, pulling you against her chest.  
“You two.” You looked over at the newly arrived first years after freeing yourself form Saeko’s grip. “Come. Now.”

The two did as they were told, shivering as they walked behind you.  
You took your place besides your brother on the bench, finally looking at the two latecomers.

“I am absolutely furious.” You stated “But, luckily for you, the others already explained your failures. Therefor I will let it slide this once, but you better not fail your exams again! Now get warmed up so you can join in.”  
“Hai!” The two shouted in union.

It was time for the next practice match, against Shinzen this time. And now, the 2 first years were going to join in.

“No. 10!” The Shinzen captain shouted “Eikichi, block him!”

But he was too late, Hinata was able to score the last point. 21-25. Karasuno had finally won a set, so they didn’t have to do a penalty.

“Augh! Dammit.” The Shinzen captain sighed in frustration “What the heck is up with that broken quick no. 10 uses?!”

Hinata and Kageyama stood proud at their victory, something a certain second year wasn’t going to allow.

“Quit trying to look so smug and superior, misters we-were-late-because-we’re-dumb-and-flunked!” Tanaka stated, glaring at the 2 boys whilst Tsukishima snickered behind him.  
“Nine sets and we finally get out first win.” Daichi spoke up “First time without a penalty lap too.”  
“I’m hungry!” Nishinoya cried out.

The final practice match of the day came to an end and the boys were all extremely famished.  
After dinner, you were on your way to your room when you were stopped by 3 males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	47. Midnight Adventure

“So, this midnight adventure is a walk to the convenience store to get ice cream?”

You eyed the three teens before you as they nodded their head enthusiastically.  
‘I can’t say no to those puppy eyes they’re giving me.’  
Sighing, you agreed. Instantly, your body was pulled into a group hug as the three second years howl in excitement, Kenta mimicking their cries.  
Yamamoto grabbed your hand, leading you away from the school as Tanaka and Nishinoya pranced ahead with Kenta bouncing beside them.  
Within a few minutes, the boys’ enthusiasm was rubbing off on you. Your little group raced each other down the streets, leaping over trash cans and trying to slow one another down by latching onto each other’s backs.  
At one point, Nishinoya sat on Tanaka’s shoulders while you sat on Yamamoto’s, resulting in a chicken-fight on land.  
When you all realized how stupid that was, you settled for a three-legged race instead.

“Alright! Losers have to buy the winners their ice cream!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he attached his left leg to Tanaka’s right.

You called out in agreement as Yamamoto stared down his rival, the two wing spikers were playfully glaring at each other.  
Whistling, you called Kenta over, getting him excited so he would race after you all.  
Tanaka pulled out his phone, setting up a countdown as both teams prepared for the race.

“Alright Yamamoto-senpai, you call out ‘1, 2, 1, 2’ as we run.” You suggested “2 will be out combined leg, okay?”  
“Got it!” He confirmed “Let’s win this! You’re going down Ryuu!”  
“Hell no Tora!” The other wing spiker shouted.

The alarm sounded and the race was on.  
Swears were mumbled as your teams awkwardly bolted down the streets.  
Kenta nipped at your heels, doing his best to keep you and Yamamoto in the lead.

“No fair!” Nishinoya yelled “You have Kenta sheering for you!”

You and your partner howled in laughter as you rushed ahead, leaving the Karasuno boys in the dust.  
The convenience store came into sight but a loud cheer sounding in your ear caught your attention. Flabbergasted, you watched as Tanaka rushed forward with Nishinoya on his back.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Yamamoto questioned.  
“I’m more impressed they got that knot untied.” You responded “Their bromance knows no bounds.”

The two second years stood at the front door of the store triumphantly as they watched you and your mohawked friend purchase the cool treats.  
The four of you sat on a bench outside the store, enjoying your midnight snack.  
Kenta sat between Tanaka and Nishinoya, occasionally begging for some ice cream.  
They were both total suckers for those puppy eyes, not that you could blame them, Kenta was the cutest.

“They’re going to make my dog obese.” You chuckled.

Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement as he licked away at his cool treat.  
You both watched your friends become distracted by your pup as he worked his magic to get as much ice cream as he could.  
While Yamamoto was fully distracted, you took the opportunity to steal a bite of his ice cream.  
Whipping his bead back to face you, the wing spiker tried his best not to blush as he watched you lick your lips happily.

“Sorry, I just wanted to try yours. I was tempted to get it after all. Here.” You chirped as you placed your treat up to his lips “You can have a bite of mine too.”  
‘She’s offering me a bite of her ice cream! That’s on indirect kiss! Stay calm, keep it cool Taketora. You can do this!’ The teen hyped himself up.

Stuttering, the second year took a hesitant bite. Swallowing the delicious treat, Yamamoto nearly fainted when he saw you smile up to him.  
You shuffled closer, looking at him with big eyes as you opened your mouth a little while making little bite motions. Trying to remain calm, the ace fed you another bite of his ice cream, his face the color of his jacket the whole time.

‘How lucky those two are distracted or I’d be dead right now.’ He thought as he remembered Nishinoya and Tanaka were right beside him.

While you licked away at your own ice cream, Yamamoto finally noticed a little bit of his treat resting on your cheek. Glancing around, he took his chance.  
A pair of soft lips met your cheek as the second year removed the ice cream from your cheek.  
Your cheeks erupted into a vibrant scarlet at the action, causing the boy to internally cheer at your reaction to him.

“Sorry, there was some ice cream and no napkins.” He stated with a sudden burst of confidence.  
“I-i-it’s f-fi-fine!” You stuttered out.  
‘Oh man, it turns me on when she looks at me like that!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	48. Accident

After you all had enjoyed your racing reward, you all started to head back to the school.  
Yamamoto and Tanaka had bolted ahead with Kenta, thinking your dog was onto some kind of trail when in reality the pup just wanted to find a good bush to pee on.  
This left you alone with the energetic libero, but as you continued to walk together, you felt him getting more fidgety.

“Are you okay Noya-senpai?” You questioned.  
“Hmm?” He snapped out of a daze “Oh yeah, I just got a chill is all! Yeah.”

You weren’t fully convinced but decided to drop the subject.  
Meanwhile, the second year was doing his best to remain calm every time your hand would accidentally brush against his.  
It wasn’t going well.  
Suddenly, the street lights began to flicker. Within seconds the entire street was pitch black.

“Well, this looks like the beginning of a dumb horror movie.” You grumbled, slightly annoyed.  
“Don’t worry (f/n)-san!” Nishinoya exclaimed “As your senpai, I will protect you, no matter what!”

Going into protective mode, Nishinoya grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him. His arm slid around your waist, serving as a shield to protect you, in his eyes at least.  
Blushing at the close contact, you tried to get your heartbeat under control in fear of him being able to actually hear it.  
As you continued to walk down the street, the libero would occasionally rub your side subconsciously, completely unaware of the blush it created on your face.  
You figured he was just being his usual, protective self and soon you both were back to joking around, laughing together.  
The only difference was that both of you looked like a cute couple on a date.

“I swear, if some weirdo jumps out, I’m going to punch them in the face.” You stated.  
“Dibs on kicking them, if that happens.” Nishinoya added in “I hope Ryuu and Tora are okay. Ryuu is probably freaking out since we got separated.”

Cue the wing spiker howling out your names.

“Speak of the devil.” You chuckled “10 bucks says they froze on the spot or lost my dog.”  
“…I’m going with Kenta ran off.” Nishinoya stated.

Giggling, you finally separated from the teen, the cold air hitting your side being an unwelcomed feeling.  
When all of you reunited again, you saw the two wing spikers still had Kenta, but they looked worried.

“We weren’t sure how far ahead we had gotten.” Yamamoto started “So when the lights went out, we picked up Kenta and started back tracking.”  
“But we realized there were lots of little side streets.” Tanaka continued “So we figured we should just start calling out your names. Why didn’t we bring our phones again?”  
“Because we wanted an adventure Ryuu!” Nishinoya stated “Adventures don’t include cell phones!”  
‘That or we’re just idiots…’ You thought after hearing Nishinoya’s statement.  
“Well, we’re probably about ten minutes from the convenience store.” You spoke up “Meaning we should be a good twenty minutes away from the school. Let’s cross those lights up ahead, it looks like the street lights are back on up there.”

Nodding their heads, the trio of second years followed your lead as you made your way to the street.  
In high spirits now that you all were reunited, the four of you continued to joke around and make ridiculous faces as you always did whilst you waited for the crosswalk light to turn green.  
The light lit up and you were finally able to cross the street, back to an area with lighting.  
Kenta bolted ahead of you all, plopping himself down on the sidewalk to watch.  
About halfway across the street, the shikoku pup began barking at you in worry, yelping and howling.  
Confused, you looked at the other three for an explanation, but the bright lights flying through the red light were all you needed.  
Shrieking, you all leapt out of the way of the distracted driver.

“Is everyone alright?!” Tanaka cried out as he sat up.

The loud whimpers and howls of Kenta weren’t a good sign.  
The three boys rushed over to you, they say that you weren’t hit but did have a nasty fall.  
Your ankle was purple and swollen, your knee was completely red and raw from scraping against the asphalt.  
What made them more concerned was the fact that you had a cut on you head and weren’t moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	49. Worry

“(f/n)-san!!” The three cried out as they lightly jostled you.

Worry washed over the teens as you barely reacted to their touch. The only response they received was a low groan and you shifting slightly.

“Noya, Tora.” Tanaka started “You run back to the convenience store and tell the owner what happened, call coach Ukai too. Also, get some ice ready. I’ll carry her back and meet you there.”

Nodding their heads, the two rushed off back to the store, leaving Tanaka with a terrified puppy and you still not fully waking up.

“Shit!” Tanaka cursed “Come on (f/n), please wake up!”

Small, pleading whispers left the teen as he checked you over, making sure you were still breathing and okay.  
Relief rushed over him as you slowly opened your eyes.  
Groaning in pain you sat up, but as you tried to move your injured leg, you yelped in pain.  
Kenta barked happily as he leapt at you to smother you in slobbery kisses.  
You tried to move again but were pulled into a hug as Tanaka buried his face in you (h/c) hair, doing his best to keep his breathing even.

“Thank goodness you’re alright.” He whispered “We saw you lying here and you weren’t moving. Noya and Tora went to the convenience store. Here, got on my back and I’ll carry you there.”

Still dazed, you carefully let the second year piggy back you.  
The whole way you could tell he was stressed. Tightening your grip on his shirt, you nuzzled your face into Tanaka’s shoulder, letting his smell calm you down.  
Every inhale made your heartbeat slow, his scent taking over your senses as you lulled into a calmer state.  
Once you felt better, you wrapped your arms closer around Tanaka’s shoulders in an attempt to hug him.

“I’m sorry for worrying you and the others Tanaka-senpai.” You softly spoke.  
“Don’t be sorry.” Tanaka responded “It’s not your fault that asshole ran a red light. I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t woken up.”

Sensing how scared he still was, you cautiously placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
The second year tensed at your action, a loud stream of incoherent stutters following.  
Giggling, you relaxed some more, thinking of ways to relieve the tension.

“You know, you’re kinda like a knight right now Tanaka-senpai.” You started “I hate to admit it, but I’ve officially become the damsel in distress and you came to my aid, like the knight in shining armor. Although, just saying, but my leg really fucking hurts right now and I have no intention to act like a lady about it.”

That did the trick.  
Still blushing, Tanaka burst into laughter as he shook his head at your words.  
Up ahead, you was two figures waving you down in front of the store.  
Once there, Nishinoya and Yamamoto began fretting over you, letting Tanaka carry you into the store. Inside, you were enveloped in more hugs as the teens tried to calm down.  
After a few more minutes of them smothering you, the owner finally managed to get over to check your injuries.

“Saeko-nee is on her way Ryuu.” Nishinoya explained “She’s going to take the three of us back to the school. Coach and Suga are following and they’ll take (f/n)-san to the hospital.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Tanaka continued to watch as the store owner cleaned your scraped knee.  
Hissing in pain, you growled as the wound was cleaned and bandaged.  
Finally, the owner placed some ice on your ankle and checked your forehead.

“I think you might need stitches dear.” The older man stated.  
“Oh. Hell. No.” You replied.

Pouting, you grumbled some swears as the others tried not to laugh at your reaction to stitches.  
At last, the jingling of the front door revealed your brother and once he saw your condition, all hell broke loose.

“What the hell happened Jinx?!” He shrieked.  
“So… Funny story?” You nervously spoke up.  
“Funny story? Funny story?!!” Your brother roared.

Keishin was stomping back and forth in front of you and your three friends as you all tried to explain what happened.  
Saeko was very calm and collected as they she to make sure you were comfortable and checked how you were feeling mentally too. On the inside however, she was fuming with rage towards the driver who did this to you.  
But your brother was a different case, he was visibly hysterical. Getting a call that his baby sister was nearly run over by some idiot was not how he planned to spend this evening.

“I swear, when I get my hands on that bastard.” He finally spoke up “I’m going to kill him! You guys got the license plate number, right?”

The three teens jumped as your brother barked at them. They nervously shook their heads, saying that the person drove by so fast that they all had to jump out of the way.  
Growling, Keishin understood the situation and went back to checking you over, making sure you were okay to drive with him.

“Alright.” Keishin turned you the three second years “You three go back with Saeko. She has her van here and will report to Nekomata what happened. Take Kenta with you too, the poor pup is too stressed, he needs rest. Naoi lent me his car, so I’ll take Jinx. Suga and I will take her to the hospital, I don’t like the look of that cut on her head.”  
“Yes Coach!” The three chocked out.  
“Don’t blame yourselves.” He reassured the boys “I’m not mad at you. You asked for permission before you left and we agreed on it. The only one to blame is that bastard who decided to run a red light.

Nodding their heads, the group of second years each gave you one last hug before going outside with Saeko.  
Sighing, your brother turned to the store owner, thanking him for his help before turning back to you.  
Cautiously, he picked you up, wincing when he heard you yelp in pain, he carried you outside towards the car where Sugawara had been trying to wait patiently.  
He had been prancing back and forth, trying to calm down the initial panic and shock he felt at the news of your accident. He needed to be calm in order to help you.  
The second he laid eyes on you, all his panic disappeared as he went into his caring and protective mode. He opened up the car door, helping your brother put you inside whilst making sure you were comfortable. When he was sure you were seated right, he started looking over you, his chest tightening at the sight.  
Your ankle was swollen and the skin around it painted various shades of blue and purple. Your skinned knee and other smaller cuts decorated your delicate skin. The sight of the gash on your forehead crushed him even more.

“Suga, you stay in the back with Jinx alright?” Keishin spoke up “Keep an eye on her. She’s awake but stopped talking a while ago because she was in a lot of pain and wanted to lie down for a bit. Make sure she’s okay while we drive. Tanaka said she took a hard hit to her head.”  
Of course!” Sugawara stated without any delay.

The vehicle roared to life and soon you were on the road, headed to the hospital.  
You were fairly quiet, the pain from your ankle and head making you uncomfortable.  
The entire ride, Sugawara ran his fingers through your hair, doing his best to soothe you. When small whimpers of pain were heard, he would whisper in your ears, pacifying you while drawing idly on your back. This all made you feel at ease even if you were still in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	50. Hospital

Finally, you arrived at the hospital.  
Keishin ordered Sugawara to take you inside whilst he went to park the car, the third year instantly obeyed in order to get you checked over fast.  
Once inside, the setter nervously called out for a nurse to help him.

“I n-need help, please.” He weakly stuttered out “My friend is hurt.”

Within seconds of seeing your injuries, a nurse had you placed on a bed as she checked your stats and called for a doctor.

“Your friend should be fine now.” The nurse reassured Sugawara “Why don’t you go sit over there and I’ll come get you once we’re fully done checking her over?”

Nodding his head, Sugawara scuffled over to the waiting seats, plopping himself down as he continued to stare at you whilst the nurse took you away.  
Shortly after, Keishin entered the hospital, joining Sugawara in the waiting area whilst silently complaining about parking fees.

“Th-they said they would come get us when they’ve finished checking her over.” Sugawara spoke up “The doctor is on his way down. I think it’s for her head and ankle.”  
“Yeah, probably.” Keishin replied.

After bandaging up your knee and dealing with the other small cuts on your skin, the nurse placed some ice on your foot before going back to the waiting area.  
She noticed your brother had now joined Sugawara and decided to talk to him about what happened. Keishin was able to fully explain what had happened thank to the second years who told him everything.  
They were both allowed to join you in a private room where they could wait for the doctor to arrive.  
You seemed to be feeling a bit better after being helped by the nurse, since you were now more conscious again.  
The doctor finally arrived and he walked over to you with a soft smile on his face.

“Hello there.” He greeted you “Looks like you’ve had a rough night.”  
“Y-yeah.” You meekly confirmed.  
“I’m guessing you aren’t very chatty because of the pain, but we’ve given you some painkillers that should be kicking in any second now.” The doctor continued “Your ankle has been elevated and we put some ice on it, I’ll take a look at that cut on you head now.”  
“Definitely because of the pain.” You confirmed “Otherwise, all you’d hear would be swears leaving my mouth.”

Chuckling, the doctor went to work.  
You crushed your bother's hand and grumbled audibly as the doctor stitched up your forehead. When he finished, you declared you would come back for vengeance if there was a scar.  
The man assured you that if there would be a scar, it would be in your hairline, so not very visible. He tried his best not to laugh at your antics whilst your brother apologized for them.

“Well, she seems alright.” The doctor turned to Keishin “Doesn’t appear to have a concussion, but I’d like to keep her here overnight, for observation. Just to be safe. She does have a grade 2 sprain, meaning she’s partially torn her ligaments. She’ll need to ice it often and keep it elevated as much as possible. Also no walking on it, she’ll have to use crutches and wear an ankle brace. I’d say for a good 2 to 4 weeks. You’ll use them for 4 weeks, but after 2 weeks you can try to put light pressure on it and slowly work away from using the crutches, do not stop using them abruptly.”  
“Jinx, you’re using those crutches for 4 weeks.” Keishin stated “I called Gramps and he said so.”  
“Dammit.” You grumbled in response.  
“And even if he didn’t, I’m not letting you walk around.” Your brother added in “You are going to get better and then I’m going to hunt down the bastard who did this and make him feel hell.”

You smiled up at your bothers at his statement, placing your hand on his to calm him down. You felt very loved and protected by his words even if they were violent.

“She will also need physiotherapy.” The doctor continued “I understand you are from the Miyagi prefecture? I called a good friend of mine who works at the hospital near your high school and he will be your physiotherapist. Now, let’s get you out of the examination room and into your own room so you can rest. Ukai-san, if you could go talk to the nurses at the front desk, they will give you all the information needed for the treatment as well as the information on her physio schedule.”

Nodding his head, Keishin looked you over once more before ruffling your hair lightly, still in protective brother mode.  
He left you and Sugawara to go to your new room.  
Once there, your ankle was again elevated by the nurse as you tried your best to get comfortable.  
Sugawara pulled up a chair, sitting right next to the bed and placing your hand in his.

“I'm okay, Suga-senpai, really.” You tried to reassure him.  
“Still, even if you say that.” He spoke up “We were still all very worried you know. You’re not to blame for this, obviously, but that doesn’t mean I won’t sit here and fuss over you whilst spoiling you to no end.”

Giggling, you nodded your head as the third year began fluffing your pillows and setting up your TV so it was on a channel that played movies.  
What he did next caught you by surprise. Pulling the covers over your frame, he pushed some of your hair aside to place his lips on the bandage covering the cut on your forehead.

“S-suga-se-senpai…” You stuttered as you tried to hide your blush under the covers.  
“You get some rest, alright?” He stated “If you need anything at all, let me know. Even if you’re just bored at three in the morning, you give me a call and I’ll talk with you or find a way here so you’re not alone. I promise.”  
“Thank you, Suga-senpai.” You smiled up at him, still blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	51. Boredom

It was the following afternoon since your little accident and you were very close to murdering someone.  
The food was awful, the TV sucked and there was no one to talk to.  
You had been calling Sugawara to talk to him and everyone else through speaker, but then Nekomata decided to be a prick and pretend that they were magically losing reception.  
Groaning, you nested further into the uncomfortable bed, going over more of your strategies in the hopes of keeping yourself distracted.  
You had gotten a text from your brother about an hour ago that said Hinata had tried to steal a spike from Asahi and that he now wanted to try spiking with his eyes open.  
Keishin probably just wanted to let you know they were fighting and that he needed your input on it all.  
‘They should figure this out on their own, maybe Gramps can help them along a bit. Nii-san could take them there, but they should figure things out on their own first, some distance could help them out. I’m more concerned about how Asahi was affected by this. He already questioned his ability as the ace before, I don’t want him going back to that.’  
An awkward cough snapped you out of your train of thoughts.  
Glancing over at the door, you saw the exact ace you had just been thinking about.

“Asahi-senpai!” You exclaimed “I’m so bored! Thanks for coming!”

Chuckling, the brunette made his way over to your bedside. Noticing you ankle bandage was coming undone he carefully rebound it.

“It’s good to see you’re doing well.” He said “I was really scared when Noya told us what had happened, but coach wouldn’t let us come visit you. He said you needed to rest.”

Scratching his cheek, Asahi sent you a sheepish smile.  
‘He looks way too cute when he does that. Seriously stop or I’ll end up smushing your cheeks.’  
Shaking your head, you snapped out of your thoughts again.

“Asahi-senpai, I heard what happened with Hinata.” You started “Are you alright?”  
“Hmm?” Asahi looked up at you again “Oh yeah, I’m fine, really! I was just scared I hurt Hina—”  
“Don’t lie to me.” You deadpanned.

The ace’s eyes widened at your serious yet concerned face.  
You watched as he squirmed under your smoldering gaze, waiting for him to say how he really felt.

“Honestly, it was unnerving.” He finally spoke “Hinata has always wanted to be the ace and now he’s instinctively acting on those feelings. I’m worried he’ll get too caught up in it. Plus, I don’t want this to cause any tension. I’m proud to be the ace but I know Hinata wants it too.”  
“I get it.” You responded “But you know, you’re always going to be the ace in everyone’s eyes, Asahi-senpai. Hinata is acting on instinct because he is trying to grow as an athlete, which can he a very good thing. He sees you, the ace who doesn’t need to rely an a setter to get past blockers and he yearns for that. I think he reacted in the hopes of proving he could handle it himself. You should take it as motivation. Take all this energy you have and use it to train and improve your skills, maybe learn some new ones too. Hinata idolizes you, keep giving him reason to do so, it will make the both of you stronger.”

Asahi nodded as you spoke, soaking up every single word that left your mouth.  
By the end, he looked much more energized and determined.  
After your conversation, you begged Asahi to stay so that you wouldn’t be bored again.

“Please! I have nothing to do!” You pleaded “I finished all my formations and training regimens this morning!”

Jutting your lip out as you sniffled, you eyed the third year desperately.  
With a defeated sigh, Asahi nodded his head as he got comfortable in the chair next to your bed.  
A tiny squeak of excitement escaped your lips as you began to talk again, the ace being sure to bring a smile to your face.  
Whilst talking to Asahi, your brother came in with one of the nurses.

“Hey Jinx.” He greeted you “How are you feeling?”  
“Better!” You exclaimed “Are you here to take me back?”

Shaking his head, your brother explained you would be discharged later on in the afternoon and that Naoi would be coming to get you.  
Groaning, you sunk further into your pillows, Asahi doing his best to make you feel better as the nurse checked your head and ankle.

“You’re doing much better, Ukai-san!” The nurse stated “Probably helps to have such a sweet boyfriend here to keep you company.”

Asahi and you both turned beet red at the nurse’s words.  
Stuttering, you tried to explain that Asahi was just your friend, but she was already walking away whilst Keishin tried his best to keep in his laughter.

“You rest up now!” The nurse exclaimed before leaving the room “Your boyfriend is more than welcome to lie in the bed with you!”

With a final wink, the nurse left your room.  
Meanwhile, Asahi sat beside you, steam rushing from his ears as he tried to remain calm.  
Keishin had now lost his control and was nearly pissing himself as he laughed at your faces.  
Finally calming himself down, your brother came over and kissed you on the head before taking his leave, calling out to Asahi as he did.  
Awkwardly, Asahi stood up and said goodbye, his face still blazing red.  
‘If the others were there, they would kill me.’ He thought as he eyed your flustered face.  
Smiling, you said goodbye, trying your best not to show how embarrassed you were.  
Once he was gone, you slammed a pillow over your face, screeching into it.  
‘Nii-san is never going to let me live this down.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	52. Discharged

Excitement rushed through your body as hobbled around your room.  
It was finally time for you to be discharged and you were more than ready to leave the hospital.  
Hopping around on one foot, you made sure you had all your notes and miscellaneous items in your bag.  
Just as you leapt pas the door, a familiar libero entered the room, screeching when he saw you.

“(f/n)-san!” He shouted “Where is your ankle brace!? You don’t have crutches yet! You shouldn’t be up, hopping around like this, you could hurt yourself even more!”

Rushing over, Yaku scooped you up in his arms, bridal style, as he carried you over to your bed.  
Whining, you squirmed in his grip, hoping he would release you. A stern look was all it took for you to know he was in what you and the others called “Mama Mode”. You were stuck in his arms, pressed to his warm chest until he said otherwise.  
Gently placing you on your bed, the brunette scurried around looking for your brace.  
Once he had it in his hands, he came back over, placing your sprained ankle inside it. Nimble fingers changed the bandage on your forehead and knee, soon you were all ready to go.

“There!” He exclaimed “Now we’re gonna wait right here until coach gets here with your crutches.”

Groaning, you slumped against the third year, nuzzling your head into his chest as though to say ‘no’.  
A smile erupted onto Yaku’s face as he watched you. Taking the chance, he wrapped his arms around you, carefully pulling you to him.  
Realizing you had been moved, you poke your head up to see that you were now placed in between the libero’s legs, his arms wrapped securely around your waist.  
Blushing, you sputtered a few words of confusion just as Naoi walked in with your crutches.

“Let me guess.” The man started after seeing the sight before him “You made her sit there so she wouldn’t try and hop around?”  
“Yup.” Yaku confirmed.  
‘No way am I telling the coach that I put her here because I wanted to cuddle with her. That would ruin my image as the voice of reason.’ Yaku thought as he helped you up.

Getting used to the crutches, you travelled through the halls of the hospital towards the parking lot.  
You had been told you were supposed to leave in a wheelchair due to regulations, but you just scoffed and shuffled away from the doctors when they told you that.  
Yaku walked next to you, eyeing every move you made to make sure you wouldn’t hurt yourself.  
Naoi was busy laughing his ass off at the sight, texting Keishin everything.

Naoi: Seriously, she practically barked at the intern who tried to take her crutches and put her in a wheelchair.  
Keishin: Not ever surprised. Gramps was exactly the same. They’re too proud.  
Naoi: Like you’re any different.  
Keishin: So, do you really think Yaku had her sitting with him to stop her from moving?  
Naoi: Yes and no. I mean, he’s a teenage boy, of course he’s gonna take the chance when he sees it. If your gramps was here, these boys would be dead.  
Keishin: No kidding. I think it’s hilarious, she’s so oblivious. Anyway, I’ll see you guys when you get back.

Putting his phone away, the Nekoma couch unlocked his vehicle, tossing your bag into the trunk.  
Yaku helped you into the back seat, sliding in next to you. The whole ride back he had his arm around your leg that was carefully placed on his lap.  
Every time there was a pothole, you’d growl in pain from the jolt, cursing at Naoi to drive properly whilst Yaku tried to make you feel better by lightly rubbing your leg.  
‘And the others thought Suga and I were too motherly to have a shot with her. Well look whose being asked to take care of her thanks to that caring nature, hell yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	53. Back And Better Than Ever

When you finally arrived back at the school, your brother was already waiting for you at the parking lot.

“Finally back, Jinx!” He said as he ruffled your hair “You were missed.”  
“Back and better than ever!” You exclaimed as you shoved his hand away from your hair “I managed to get some work done! Just look at these!”  
“Great work!” Your brother complimented “This will really help them!”

You never ceased to amaze him, Keishin was really grateful you had agreed to help the team instead of join the girls team, not that he would ever actually admit that to you.

...

Hobbling into the gymnasium, the sound of squeaking shoes and volleyballs hitting the ground made you squeal in glee.  
Bokuto was the first to catch sight of you, erupting in cries of excitement when he did.  
Soon the others followed, rushing towards you to check you over.  
Yaku and Sugawara began swatting the others away to give you room, whilst Tanka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto began growling defensively as they guided you to the bench and tried to guard you from the others.  
Once you were sitting down, the others swarmed you yet again, asking you countless questions.  
Hinata, Lev and Inuoka kept asking you about the accident whilst Kageyama nervously glanced you over.  
Daichi and Ennoshita joined Sugawara and Yaku in making sure you were comfortable, Yamaguchi helped Tsukishima elevate your leg.  
Yachi, Kiyoko and the other managers took your notes and began offering you drinks and ice, leaving you flustered.

“Really guys, I’m fine!” You tried to assure them.

Next it was Akaashi and Bokuto who got past your three-man guard of second years.  
The setter gave you his jacket to keep you warm while Bokuto just smothered you in a hug.  
You continued to tried to convince everyone you were okay, but they weren’t buying it.

“No way Kitten.” Kuroo started “You’re not getting out of this one. You are going to sit here and let me kiss you bet—”

THWACK

Down went Kuroo.  
Behind him stood an ‘innocent’ looking Kenma who simply joined the others in questioning who hit the third year after realizing the others would figure him out if he didn’t.

“Kuroo, you did deserve it though.” He started “Being all weird again.”

Others nodded their heads in agreement.  
Suddenly, a loud howl was heard as Kenta came rushing over to you, yelping in relief.  
Cooing, you swept the puppy up as you smothered him with love, completely ignoring all the teens before you.  
You planted kisses all along the little canines had as he nuzzled into your cheek from the praise and love.

“…I’m not even surprised.” Daichi sighed.  
“Dog trumps all, apparently.” Akaashi pointed out.  
“He refused to leave your room when you were at the hospital.” You brother stated as he walked over to you “Even now it was hard to convince him to come here.”

Your heart clenched at the thought of Kenta being all alone. You cuddled the pup even more as you apologized for leaving him alone like that, you promised him that it wouldn’t happen again.  
Finally, Nekomata came over with the other coaches, sending all the teens back to the court.  
Well, all but one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	54. Nasty Medicine

“Lev!” The senior coach called out “Come keep Spitfire company, you’ve played in all the practice matches so far, so sitting out for one won’t kill you.”

Nodding his head enthusiastically, the tall teen plopped himself down next to you, whilst smirking at the other boys who in return glared at him.  
As the matches went on, it was clear that Lev had no intention of paying any attention to them. The teen continued to only stare at you as you jotted down notes and joked around with him.  
Eventually, he grew tired of you not focusing solely on him. Quick as lighting, the first year snatched your papers away from you and placed them farther away on the bench.

“Lev, come on.” You pouted “I need those!”  
“Nope! You already did all your work at the hospital, your brother told us.” He clarified “So you going to sit here, relax and let me make you smile.”

Well, it was impossible to not smile at the outburst from the green-eyed teen.  
Chuckling, you nodded your head, turning towards him so he had your full attention.  
Emerald orbs lit up in excitement at the action. Lev scooted back on the bench and pulled out a volleyball.

“I know you want to move around, so why don’t we pass the ball back and forth? That’s safe.” Lev suggested.

The sparkle in your (e/c) eyes was all the teen needed to know you wanted to play.  
You started by just rolling the ball between one another, chatting as you did. Soon it turned into swatting it back and forth.  
Then came the real challenge.  
A mischievous grin painted your lips as you eyed your evil crutches.  
Grabbing them, you tossed one to Lev, the boy catching on instantly.

“…Umm, Coach?” Yamaguchi spoke up.  
“What is it Yamaguchi?” Your brother turned to the freckled boy.  
“I think (f/n)-san is trying to break her crutches.” He explained “Or Lev, I’m not sure which. Also, isn’t it time for her medicine?”

Glancing over, Keishin nearly fainted at what he saw.  
You and Lev were using the crutches like baseball bats to pass the volleyball. The ultimate sign of you being restless was when you turned games into extremes. Each swing nearly took the other out as you both swung anyway.  
Your brother hollered at you both, chucking a ball at Lev for letting you get away with it.

“Don’t let her do that!” He shouted “She’s just trying to get you to let her move around more than she’s allowed to by breaking the crutches, that way she’ll have to hop around! So stop it! Also, give her that medicine now, it’s in the bag by the bench. Fair warning though, she will fight you. The nurses had to deal with it too.”  
“No, please!” You whined “They make me drowsy!”  
“I don’t care.” Keishin stated “Lev, just pin her down if you have to and get those damn pills or whatever in her mouth. She does try to spit them out, they taste bad apparently, but she has to chew them.”

Nodding his head, the teen turned to you with a devilish look on his handsome features.  
Stealing both crutches, he leapt at you with a howler monkey war cry. Long limbs wrapped around you as the tall teen carefully pinned you down.  
Protesting, you squirmed around, wailing for someone to help you but they all simply watched as their friend fought to give you the medicine.

“I know this sounds awful because she’s injured.” Yamamoto started “But she looks so cute when she’s pouting.”  
“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to be the one to give Kitten her medicine, eh Bokuto?” Kuroo spoke up.  
“Nope!” Bokuto agreed “But I’ll be sure to cheer her up after!”

The others nodded in agreement, jealous that Lev gets to be so close to you but at the same time glad it wasn’t them trying to get you to eat some nasty pill thing.

“This is meant to help you(f/n)-san!” Lev tried to reason.  
“They taste horrible and make me drowsy!” You argued “I won’t take them!”  
“It’s so you can rest!” Lev looked down at you with a sad yet cute expression “Please (f/n)-san, if you don’t take them, then you’ll be in pain again. I don’t want to see you like that. Seeing you hurt like this makes me sad.”  
“Dammit.” You grumbled.

You knew you lost when Lev spoke those words. How could you say no to him when he said things like that.  
Groaning, you opened your mouth and let him place the pill on your tongue, your whole face showing your disgust. Quickly you chewed and swallowed the medicine, guzzling the water Lev passed to you.

“Thank you (f/n)-san!” Lev whispered in your ear as he pulled you down so that your head was resting on his lap.

Soon, the medicine kicked in and you dozed off to the feeling of Lev’s warm arm resting on your shoulder.

“…Alright, now I wanna be in his position.” Kuroo spoke up, watching his teammate with envy.  
“...Agreed.” Was the response of the others.

…

Bags were all packed as you said goodbye to the coaches and their teams. The other teams’ players kept checking you over, making sure you were okay to travel.  
Kenta snuggled into Inuoka’s arms howling as he said goodbye to his ‘papa’.

“Relax guys.” You tried to reassure your friends “We’ll be back here in two weeks of another training camp.”  
“But I’ll miss you (f/n)-san!” Bokuto wailed.

Snickering, you pulled the boy into a hug and gave him, along with some of your other new friends, your number.

“There, now we can keep in touch.” You smiled brightly at them.

Waving goodbye, you made your way back to the Karasuno team.  
You put your bags into Saeko’s car, since you’ll be driving with her.

“Alright, I’ll see you all back at the school.” You waved at the boys “Have a safe trip!”  
“We should be saying that to you (f/n)-san.” Tanaka started “I make no guarantees of your safety or comfort when travelling with my sister.”  
“Ha, don’t worry Ryuu.” Saeko placed her hand on your shoulder “I’m extra careful when (f/n)-chan’s in my car.”  
“I’ll be fine Tanaka-senpai!” You tried to reassure him.

Another wave of goodbyes followed from everyone as the teams separated to go their own ways until you would all meet again in two weeks.  
As you drove off with Saeko, only one thought came to mind as you relaxed, your famous smirk on your lips.  
‘I wonder if they realized I switched that nasty medicine out for candy earlier. I’m not taking that ever again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	55. Former Coach Ukai

Squealing, you hobbled along the path with your brother and Hinata in tow.  
After the events of the training camp, it was clear that Hinata and Kageyama needed some space and train separately. The issue was that Keishin had no idea how to approach letting Hinata spike on his own. So when the orange-haired boy came bursting into the store asking for advice, there was really only one thing to do.

Time to visit Gramps.

As the house came into view, you tried to speed up but being on crutches limited your movements.  
Keishin saw how desperately you wanted to go forward, so he snatched your crutches away and tossed you onto his back for a piggy-back-ride.  
If there was one upside to this sprained ankle, it was Keishin going into awesome big brother mode.

“Oi Hinata, carry these for me.” Your brother said when he handed Hinata the crutches “I’m sprinting ahead so try and keep up.”

With that, your brother bolted off with you on his back roaring to announce your arrival. Hinata jogged next to you both, laughing at your behavior as Kenta ran ahead of the group.  
Finally, your grandfather came into view.

“C’mon!” He shouted to a group of young boys “Move those feet!”  
“Gramps~!” You giggled as you crawled off your brothers back and took your crutches from a shaking Hinata.

Glancing over, the older man instantly ran over smothering you in a protective hug.

“How’s my little crow doing?” He asked you “Keishin isn’t being too gutless at home is he? He better be taking care of my only granddaughter. There are better not be any boys hitting on you, I’ll feed them to the crows if they try.”

Hinata shuddered at the dangerous aura that surrounded your grandfather when he heard those words.  
‘I haven’t been hitting on her. Right? I mean, she’s pretty and I like her, but I haven’t done anything, I think?’  
While Hinata began worrying for his life, Keishin simply watched incredulously as you were smothered in affection.

“How come she gets a hug and I get insulted?” He questioned, slightly annoyed.  
“She’s not gutless and she’s injured.” Gramps explained “Also, she’s my baby granddaughter who takes after me.”

Snickering, you returned the hug, updating the former Coach Ukai on your ankle and forehead as well as training. Kenta came over, nuzzling up to your grandfather to introduce himself, an action that resulted in him receiving some treats.  
Your brother began to explain the current situation but the response was not what he or Hinata had expected.  
Within seconds, your brother was being flipped across the ground as you grandfather roared at him for being a gutless brat.  
Hinata looked like he was ten seconds away from fainting, taking this as your cue to help out, you hobbled towards him.

“Hinata, this is mine and Onii-chan’s grandfather.” You introduced him.  
“H-h-he-hello!” Hinata managed to squeak out.

Ikkei began questioning the boy about his game style and you saw the moment he realized that the first year was nearly identical to the Small Giant he had coached long ago.  
You played with Kenta as your grandfather began discussing things with your brother and Hinata, completely ignoring their conversation. That was until your grandfather invited Hinata to block some spikes.  
Gramps started showing him the different tempo’s you could use in volleyball, this was something that seemed natural to you but when you thought about it, for someone like Hinata who hadn’t been in a proper team before, this must all be new. He had to learn the basics before anything else.  
After that, Gramps made his way over to Keishin.

“So, I don’t know what sort of secret weapon this particular set has been for you.” He started “But one thing is for certain. The best way for a setter to put the ball up is in the way that is easiest for the hitter to hit. Period.”

Your brother seemed to have some sort of epiphany.

“That’s right.” He mumbled “Just one of them isn’t enough. Hinata you stay here and practice!”  
“Oi!” You shouted after him as he started to bolt away “Where are you going?!”  
“To see Kageyama.” He shouted back.  
“What about taking me to the park!?” You demanded.  
“…Keishin, did you promise my granddaughter a trip to the park.” Gramps spoke up.  
“Yes sir. I’ll drop her off on my way.” The blonde man grumbled as he pouted.  
“Good. Bye kiddo, be safe.” Ikkei ruffled your hair once more before waving to you and your brother.  
“Sure, let’s give her a goodbye too.” Keishin started on your walk to the car “But no, I just get called gutless and have to drive you around.”  
“I’m the favorite, deal with it.” You retorted.  
“Damn Gremlin.” Your brother grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	56. A Walk In The Park

Humming, you unwound on a bench in the park.  
The soft breeze circled around you, causing your whole body to relax as you tossed a stick for Kenta.  
A small whine signaled the black and red pups return.  
Glancing down, you saw that the stick had been overused and broke in a several pieces. With a sigh, you forced yourself up onto your crutches whilst whistling to the energetic shikoku.

“Come on buddy.” You told the pup “Let’s find you a new stick to play with.”

Barking in agreement, Kenta followed you in search of a better stick.  
Walking around the park, you quickly grow tired from using your crutches, growling under your breath at the inconvenience.  
You smiled in relief when you found a stick that is the perfect size for Kenta just up ahead. Bending down, you awkwardly tried to reach for it but you struggled to balance on one leg.  
Finally, you managed to grab hold of the stick, grinning in victory as you waved it around for Kenta.  
Just as you were about to toss it, an ear splitting screech pierced your eardrums.

“(f/n)-chan! What happened?! Oh my god, you poor thing!”

In seconds you were being scooped into the air and pulled into a strong chest as this stranger wailed over you.  
Glancing up, you realize it’s none other than Oikawa.  
The brunette looked as though he’s about to speak but no words managed to escape his lips as a ball is chucked at his head.  
With a squeak, you fall to the ground with the third year holding on to you. Rubbing your behind in pain, you grumble as you look over to see Kindaichi and Iwaizumi trudging over.

“Oi Trashykawa, don’t just run off and pick up some poor gi-… (f/n)-san!” Iwaizumi blushed beet red at the sight of you staring at him.

He then finally took notice of your crutches and Kenta barking angrily at Oikawa. Worry rushed over the ace as he helped you stand up and brought you to a nearby bench while asking Kindaichi to grab your crutches.  
Once seated, the third year settled next to you, placing your hurt ankle on his lap.

“Shit. I’m sorry (f/n)-san.” He apologized “Are you alright? I had no idea Trashykawa was running to you.”  
“I’m fine Iwaizumi-senpai.” You reassured him “My butt’s a little sore from him dropping me, but other than that I’m perfectly fine.”  
“How can you say that when you’re on crutches (f/n)-chan!?” Oikawa screeched as he made his way over “And your beautiful face has a bandage on it!”

The setter plopped himself next to you as he looked at your ankle, then your forehead. The moment he lifted the bandage, he nearly passed out at the sight of the stitches.  
Snickering, you smacked his hand away and put the cloth back over your cut. Meanwhile, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi just stared at him like he was an idiot.

“Here (f/n)-chan, I’ll hug you better!” The third year suddenly exclaimed.

As Oikawa went to hug you, he was pulled back and tossed away by a furious Iwaizumi.  
The ace and Kenta soon began barking at the teen and shaking him for his stupidity.  
Takin his chance, Kindaichi sat next to you awkwardly, handing you the leash you had dropped earlier from your fall.

“Sorry about them. How did this happen anyway?” He questioned.

You told the first year about what had happened during your midnight stroll with the boys, leaving out the fact that it was at a training camp. By the end of your story, he looked furious.

“That asshole didn’t even stop to make sure you were okay!?” What a prick! At least Kenta was able to bark to warn you.” Nervously, the lanky teen reached down and intertwined his fingers with yours as he squeezed your hand and whispered shyly “But I’m glad you’re alright.”

Blushing, you squeezed his hand in response, smiling up at him.  
Deciding to lighten the mood and make it less awkward, you finally spoke up.

“Yeah, I’m just mad I have to be on crutches but I’m still happy it wasn’t worse. It’s sweet of you to be so worried about me though Kindaichi.” You chirped.

More wails were heard as Oikawa shuffled back over to you botch, away from the glares his best friend sent him.  
Huffing in annoyance over his ruined moment, Kindaichi released your hand to make room for his senpai.  
After a few minutes, the two third years settled down, along with Kenta. You retold the story to them both, Oikawa hugging you as tears streamed down his face comically. Iwaizumi simply stated he was glad you were alright while awkwardly trying to hide his blush and pry his friend off of you.  
Eventually, you started walking with the three Aoba Johsai boys.  
Kindaichi offered to play with Kenta so you could relax and soon he was off running around with the pup. This left you with the two third years on either side of you.  
That is until Iwaizumi ran off to the washroom.  
Seeing his opportunity, Oikawa wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he pulled you closer to him.

“My poor (f/n)-chan! You’re so brave. I hope you’re better soon though.” Oikawa leaned close to your ear for the next words that left his lips, purring mischievously he whispered “If you want, I can be your personal doctor (f/n)-chan, I can kiss your boo-boos all better.”

Squeaking, you tried to hide your blush as his breath tickled your ear. You could practically feel his smirking lips.  
This was the Oikawa you would see in matches. Cunning and determined to get what he wants.  
Laughing awkwardly, you shuffled away, sighing in relief when you caught sight of Iwaizumi returning. You awkwardly hobbled closer to the ace, hoping your visage was no longer red.  
Oikawa puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, stating he was going to get a drink.  
A small wave of relief washed over you as you realized you were saved from an indomitable Oikawa. From watching his matches and behaviors, you knew that when he got like that, it meant he wasn’t going to back down.  
An awkward cough caught your attention. Peeking over, you saw Iwaizumi scratching the back of his neck as his dark eyes looked at everything but you.

“H-hey, um, do you want me to carry your bag?” He asked “It looks pretty heavy and it can’t be comfortable with those crutches.”

(e/c) orbs shined in gratitude at the kind gesture of the dark haired teen. Nodding your head, you handed over you bag, thanking him once more.  
Pink dusted over the cheeks of the older” male as he felt you arm brushing against him. Swallowing his nerves, Iwaizumi glanced around, making sure his teammates weren’t in earshot.

“Um, I was wondering (f/n)-san… Would you, um, maybe like to uh” Inhaling a huge breath the ace stuttered out his question in a single breath “H-hangoutsometime?”  
“I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that.” You looked at him confused.

Inhaling another breath, the teen did his best to calm down before speaking up again.  
“I was wondering, i-if you’re alright with it of course, i-if y-you’d like to maybe hangout with me, sometime. W-we could hang out here, at the p-ark, or something, a-and I cou-could help you watch Kenta.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the nervous third year. Iwaizumi’s chocolate orbs refused to meet yours as he tugged at his jacket. The sound of your laughter caught his attention and made his heart stop in fear. Timidly peeking over at you, he was you nodding your head at him.

“I’d like that Iwaizumi-senpai.” You declared “You’re fun to hang out with.”  
“R-really!? Gr-great. Awesome. Uh, yeah, so, I’ll just t-text you sometime.” He couldn’t help the giant grin forming on his face.  
“Sure!” 

Smiling once more, you whistled for Kenta. The canine came running up, panting away from playing.  
Kindaichi followed behind him, Oikawa returned with his drink complaining that you were leaving.  
Attaching Kenta’s leash, you waved goodbye to the three teens, giving each a small hug before turning to leave.

“I’ll see you boys at our next match.” You called out to them.  
“Be prepared (f/n)-chan, we have some surprises of our own for this next match.” Oikawa states with a smirk.  
“Oh good, I’d hate for it to be boring.” You purr as you wink at the three boys, turning away from them.

What you didn’t see was them all nearly fainting and Iwaizumi still trying to calm himself down after having you agree to hang out with him.

“Iwa-chan calm down. It’s not like she was winking at you.” Oikawa taunted.  
“Shut it Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi got ready to fight his team captain again.  
“Not the face Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screeched in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	57. Heading Home

‘Alright, guess I should start making my way back to the store before Onii-chan flips out.’

Lost in your thoughts, you continue to make your way down the street with your eyes down.  
Normally the sound of Kenta would shake your concentration, however, this time it took bumping into someone’s chest and dropping the leash.

“Hmm? And who might you be? You lost? I can help if you want.” The stranger playfully cooed.  
“Senpai, I don’t think you should be saying that to a stranger.” Another one spoke up.  
“That’s how you make it so you aren’t strangers Goshiki-kun! Especially when it’s a pretty girl! You have your cool bangs to start a conversation, so it’s easy for you.” The first responded.

Snapping your head up, your (e/c) orbs met droopy hazel ones as a tall teem with spiky brown hair stared down at you. Giving him a deadpan stare, you huffed and glanced over to see a slightly shorter teen with jet black hair and sharp cut bangs who was also looking at you.  
Choosing to ignore them, you call out to Kenta who had ran ahead. When he doesn’t come running, you poke your head our from around the teens before you and nearly choke at the sight before you.  
There was Kenta, circling a pissed off looking Ushijima who couldn’t seem to take a single step as your pup constantly intervened.  
Busting into laughter, you just pointed at the flustered third year, leading to the confusion of the other two.  
Ushijima caught sight of you, shooting his unimpressed gaze at you.

“Why won’t your dog stop circling me?” He questions.  
“He probably wants to see you face-plant. Frankly, I think I want to see that too.” You jeered playfully.

Although barely noticeable, you still managed to catch sight of the ace’s eyebrow twitching at your comment.  
‘I’m assuming she’s still unimpressed with my words towards her friends from the last time we met.’  
While the third year tried to get away from your canine friend, the taller boy began howling in laughter with you at your response.

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun.” The spiky haired teen beside you chirped “You know this girl?”  
“She is the assistant coach of Karasuno.” Ushijima simple responded.  
“You’re an assistant coach!? You must be really talented.” The black haired boy adds in.  
“Uh, thanks.” You awkwardly thanked him for the intense compliment.  
“Wait, I remember you now!” The red haired teen howled “You’re the Conniving Crow of Karasuno!”  
“I have a nickname?” You asked.  
“No, it’s just Tendou-senpai who calls you that.” The boy named Goshiki explained “He came up with it when the rumors about the strong assistant coach of Karasuno started. Although, you are known as the conniving assistant coach.”  
“Woo. Go me.” You sarcastically cheered “Anyway, I’m assuming you’re both on the Shiratorizawa team with Mister Superiority over there.”

The two nodded at you, curious to know how you knew their captain.  
Before they’re able to speak up however, Kenta scurried over to you and began checking them out. The older of the two watched in amusement as the shikoku pup sniffed his sneakers and pawed at his shins. The younger one on the other hand, stood stiff as can be, putting Kenta on edge.

“You really should relax, otherwise he’ll freak out and get upset with you.” You pointed out.  
“R-right! I apologize.” The boy bowed at you.  
“No need to be so serious. I guess I should probably introduce myself since SOMEONE” you shot a glare over at Ushijima “didn’t feel it was necessary. I’m Ukai (f/n), but you can just call me (f/n).”  
“Letting me use your first name already? Wow, I didn’t think you fell for me that fast!” The brunette teased “I’m Tendou Satori, a third year! You can just call me whatever you like Cutie. You know, I got this new magazine the other day and you could totally be in it. You’ve definitely got the right body for it.”

The brunette practically purred at his last sentence as he looked at you with a teasing smirk and playful hazel eyes.  
‘I’m assuming this magazine he’s speaking of doesn’t have women with clothes in it. Hyperactive, yet likes to tease… Lovely. But I get the feeling he’s definitely studying me right now. Guess he’s got a similar talent like me.’

“Great. Nice to meet you Asshat.” You said with a smirk of your own.  
“Hey! That’s mean.” The teen pouted “Just call me Tendou.”  
“Fine.” You agreed.  
“I’m Goshiki Tsutomu. I’m a first year who’s going to be the next ace of Shiratorizawa.” The first year shot his gaze over to Ushijima, hoping for a reaction but none was given as the third year was more focused on your companion who was back to not letting him move again.  
Seeing he was being ignored, Goshiki huffed in frustration.  
‘Well, he’s a confident one.'  
“Nice to meet you both.” You smiled sweetly at the two as you adjusted your crutches.

It’s then that a certain ace finally realized you were injured. Stomping over he looked at you curiously, wondering what could have caused those injuries.

“You have a bandage on your face. And your ankle is hurt. What did you do?” He questioned.

You tried your best not to laugh at his obvious observations, realizing he’s genuinely asking what happened to you.

“Well, let’s just say I have severe trust issues towards all drivers now.” You told him.  
“I don’t get it.” The third year states bluntly.  
‘…So freaking serious.’

With a playful huff, you glanced around looking for a place to sit so that you could explain the entire story. Realizing your intentions, Tendou tapped your shoulder and pointed to an ice cream parlor a little ways down.

“There’s a patio, so your dog can sit with us.” He explained.

Nodding your head,, you follow the boy and soon you were seated with an ice cream with three boys from Shiratorizawa.  
Getting comfortable and taking a few bites from your ice cream, you began to tell your story for what felt like the hundredth time.  
As you told the story, you noticed Tendou got really into it, reacting animatedly to each part. It was quite cute really, the way he’d shift around as you described what happened, his facial expressions changing every few seconds. Goshiki on the other hand sat perfectly straight and listened intently, his eyes widening at certain parts as he watched you with admiration.

“And yeah, now I’m on crutches for a few weeks and I’ve got a giant ass bandage on my forehead to hide my stitches.” You finished up.  
“That’s unfortunate.” Ushijima stated.  
“Thank you oh so much for your comforting words.” You monotonously say to the ace.

The other two teens choke a little laughter at your blank face as their captain tries to understand why you don’t seem to appreciate what he said.  
‘He has no idea that he just sounds like he doesn’t even care.’ Tendou though as he snickered some more, patting his classmate on the back.  
Glancing at your phone, you realize the time. Standing up, you grab your crutches and begin gathering your things.

“Ah crap. Sorry, but I should get going.” You told the boys who eyed you curiously “Onii-chan will probably come searching for me if I don’t head home soon.”  
“Would you like us to walk you there? It could be dangerous.” Goshiki asks.  
“I swear, everything you say is as cool as your bangs Goshiki-kun!” Tendou states.  
“Thank you Senpai!” Goshiki shouts out.  
“I still don’t understand. Did my previous statement upset her?” Ushijima mumbled to himself.

Giggling, you snap the trio out of their little conversations, causing all three teens to glance up at you.

“That’s really sweet of you to offer, but I’ll be fine.” You smile at the first year “Thank you though.”

Once all of your things are gathered, you grab Kenta’s leach and get ready to leave. Before you did however, you glanced back over at the three boys, a frisky grin dancing over your lips.

“I’ll see you three at Spring High. Also, I’m called conniving because I can analyze your skills in any setting and thanks to today, I’ve got plenty of information on you three.” You purred playfully ‘Should make an interesting match. I hope you boys don’t disappoint. You seem very fascinated from what I’ve gathered. Bye~!”

With that, you headed off, winking at the group on your way out.  
The Shiratorizawa boys watched you leave with pink faces, even Ushijima.

“She’s as fiery as I remember.” Ushijima mumbled.  
“She’s incredible. I’ll be sure to impress her at Spring High.” Goshiki whispered with wide eyes.  
“Wakatoshi-kun, you met one very interesting girl.” Tendou hummed “I’m looking forward to seeing her again, that’s for sure. Cute and dangerous, she’ll be fun to observe.”  
‘The Conniving Crow certainly is a firecracker.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	58. Chaos Part 1

Chaos.

Pure, utter chaos.

Bandages wrapped around people and objects, mummifying them.  
Kenta ripped apart a Thera-band as he rolled in the ultrasound jelly.  
Your crutches, long forgotten, lay down across the room.  
Then, there was you.  
While others howled and screeched, you sat confused, questioning your luck as you munched on some pizza.

“How the hell did I end up in this mess!?”

~flashback~

At 9am in the morning, you were strolling down the street, making your way to your physio appointment.  
Stifling a yawn, you took another sip of you (favorite drink) with great difficulty due to your crutches. The streets slowly began to grow more crowded as others strayed from their homes to begin their day. You happened to be oh so lucky enough to go past a group of high school boys who were doing just that.

“Woah! Check out that cutie, guys, look at her!” The apparent captain of the group chirped.

His friends nodded in agreement as you continued on you way.  
As you passed by, the group of hormonal males grew more excited and began calling out to you.

“Hey Gorgeous, can I have your number?” They guy with the undercut asked “You’re way too cute, you know. If you want, I can carry you to wherever you’re going.”

You stopped in your tracks, turning back to glare at the group with murderous eyes. Clicking your tongue, you continued on your way, leaving them to pout.

“Damn.” The one who called out to you whined “Well, let’s go, we have practice this morning! Two-on-two as usual! We’ve got to get ready for the Spring High prelims. Later Cutie! Next time I’m getting your number for sure!”

Jubilant cries echoed behind your figure from the hyperactive group of teens.

“This is why I despise going out. Stupid people.” You grumbled.

By 10am you were lying on the bed, groaning in boredom during your physio appointment. You watched the hand on the clock slowly tick as you waited for freedom.  
Saturday morning physio went how it always did. Show up. Start with a massage, then get the ultrasound. After that, you got to watch as your therapist turned your ankle into the victim of a porcupine with acupuncture needles.  
You were almost done with the acupuncture and then it would be on to ice and then re-wrapping your ankle as he reminded you to do your exercises at home. That’s how it went every time.  
The jingling of the door notified you of the arrival of another person. However, in this case it seemed like it was multiple people.  
Lost in your own world, you ignored the approaching voices.  
Your therapist excused himself for a minute to go speak with the group that had just arrived. All was well until your curtain fluttered a little and a certain brunette caught sight of you.

“(f/n)-chan! Why are there needles in your beautiful skin!?”  
‘Oh no… Don’t tell me…’

In seconds, Oikawa was smothering you in a hug. You flailed in shock, yelping in pain when the acupuncture needles began shifting.  
Noticing you discomfort, the setter quickly released you and settled for stroking your hair in an attempt to help you relax.

“I’m sorry (f/n)-chan!” He apologized “Are you okay?”  
“Right now, I hate you.” You deadpanned.  
“So mean!”

While Oikawa wailed at your bluntness, your physiotherapist began scolding the teen for tossing you around while you had needles in your ankle.  
A few more head poked into your room and you instantly recognized nearly all of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team.  
Iwaizumi was about to start screeching at Oikawa but instead settled for rushing over to you to make sure you weren’t in pain.

“What are you guys doing here?” You questioned.  
“Well, we were sent here by our physiotherapist to get some materials and stock up.” The ace replied.  
“You have your own physiotherapist!?” You asked in shock.

The entire team nodded at your question.

“Stupid elite schools.” You grumbled.

Realizing you knew these boys, your therapist opened up your curtain to expand the area, that way they could all shuffle in. Oikawa was done being scolded and was back to rubbing his cheek against yours as he rambled on about how brave you were.

“Disgusting.” You mumbled, causing the others to burst out in laughter.  
“How rude!” He whined in reply.

When the needles were finally removed from your skin, an ice pack was placed on your ankle whilst the physiotherapist went to collect the materials for the team.  
Oikawa refused to leave your side, even going so far as to try and get in the bed with you. He managed to get his butt on before Iwaizumi sent him flying. Growling the ace muttered to himself as he sat next to you, trying his best to ignore the knowing grins on his teammates’ faces.  
He nervously grabbed your hand, trying to hide his blush while you both began talking.

“So, how’ve you been?” He asked.  
“Oh good. Finally got my stitches removed, so that’s a plus.” You explained “Also, I never thanked you for the other day, I had a really good time.”  
“Y-yeah, me too.” The third year agreed.

You actually did end up hanging out with Iwaizumi after he had asked you in the park. You guys ended up going to a café and then taking Kenta to a dog park.  
While you both were last in your own conversation, the rest of the team stood there awkwardly.  
Finally, a certain middle blocker decided to break up your little conversation.

“So…” Matsukawa started “Heard you’re the reason Kindaichi couldn’t come with us here today.”

Giggling nervously, you scratched your cheek at his statement. The others looked at you curiously, wonder what the reason was.

“Yeah, sorry.” You began to explain “I needed him to watch Kenta again since Onii-chan had to go run some errands. I had no idea you guys were busy.”  
“Well, I called him and then he explained the situation.” The middle blocker clarified “It’s not your fault. Besides, we all know he wouldn’t turn you down.”  
“Could say the same about Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” Hanamaki mumbled so you wouldn’t hear.

The others snickered whilst Iwaizumi tried his best to hide his blushing face while glaring at his friends.  
Oikawa returned, the box filled with supplies from the therapist in hand and a pout on his face when he saw Iwaizumi next to you.

“No fair Iwa-chan!” He whined “If I can’t be next to (f/n)-chan, then neither can you!”  
“Shut it Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi glared at the setter.  
“Rude!” Oikawa pouted some more.

You snickered to yourself as you removed the ice from your ankle and began re-wrapping it.  
Calloused hands fell on top of yours as you glanced over at Iwaizumi. With a concentrated look, he carefully wrapped your ankle, his fingers lingering on your delicate skin.  
The rest of the team grinned at their ace being a gentleman and your blushing face in response to it.  
Oikawa on the other hand was seething at the sight.  
‘Not fair. I’ll be sure to make her blush like that too.’

“Is this good? Or is the bandage too tight?” Iwaizumi shyly mumbled.  
“It’s good.” You confirmed “Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai.”  
“Someone just make them kiss, I dare you.” Matsukawa whispered to his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	59. Chaos Part 2

By 11:15am you and the Seijoh team stood outside of Kindaichi’s house, waiting patiently for him to answer the door.  
Finally, footsteps were heard as the lanky teen opened the door, confusion fluttering across his face when he saw his entire team.

“Uh…” He mumbled.  
“(f/n)-chan happens to go to the physio office we get our supplies from.” Oikawa started “We got to spend the entire morn-Ahhhhh!”

Oikawa didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kenta leapt at him with bared teeth. The shikoku had noticed the brunettes arm slowly going around your shoulder. He wasn’t having any of it.  
You all watched with deadpan faces as the setter rushed into the house to get to higher ground in order to hide from your companion.

“Have I ever mentioned how awesome your dog is?” Kindaichi snickered.

Sighing, you hobbled into the house, scooping up the little pup as he continued to growl at the shrieking third year who was now curled up on the dining table.  
The rest of the guys trickled in, smirks plastered onto their faces at the sight of their arrogant captain screaming bloody murder over a little puppy.

“He’s evil I tell you! Evil!” Oikawa yelled out.  
“He just hates you, that’s all. He’s nice to everyone else here Trasykawa.” Iwaizumi stated while scratching Kenta behind his fluffy ears.

Grumbling, the setter gently placed his feet back on the ground, eyeing Kenta warily.  
Remembering that Kindaichi had taken care of Kenta for you, you realized you hadn’t paid him yet.

“Oh Kindaichi!” You called out to him “I haven’t paid you or anything, and this is the second time you’ve taken care of Kenta for me.”  
“O-oh! It’s alright, really.” He defended “He’s pretty easy to take care of and I don’t mind. I’m happy to help!”  
“Yeah, so he can swoon over her when she picks him up again.” Kunimi mumbled with a smirk.  
“I insist.” You continued “If you aren’t going to let me pay you, can I at least make you some food or something?”

At your suggestion, the tall first year squeaked and grew beet red.  
‘Sh-she wants to cook… For me!?’  
Soon the image of you in an apron making him food was fluttering through Kindaichi’s mind. He wasn’t the only one imagining that.

“No response? Taking that as a yes.” You stated “All you guys go relax, I’m making food. Kenta, bee good, no biting Oikawa-senpai, okay?”

Cue puppy eyes and a drooping tail from Kenta.  
Pushing the teens out of the kitchen, you got to work. Meanwhile, they all sat in the living room, dazed.

“Did a super attractive girl just insist on making us all lunch?” Kunimi questioned.  
“Best. Day. Ever.” Kindaichi mumbled.

Working away in the kitchen, you had decided to make homemade pizzas for the team. Kneading the dough, you didn’t notice a presence behind you until you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist.

“(f/n)-chan~ Can I help you?”

Oikawa’s breath tickled your ear. You’d recognize that tone in his voice any day, it was the same as that time in the park. Oikawa Tooru was in what you called ‘predatory mode’. Cunning and determined, a scary combo.  
Trying your best not to stutter, you awkwardly shimmied out of grasp to get him to start chopping up the vegetables, while you began spreading the sauce onto the pizzas.  
With a mischievous smirk, he complied.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to accidentally cut your finger.” He started “Oh and (f/n)-chan?”  
“Y-yes?” You turned to face him.

Leaning into your face, you could feel the setter’s breath fanning against your blazing cheeks. In a swift move, his chapped lips were placed against your cheek and left just as quickly as they came.

“You had a little sauce there.” He whispered.

Squeaking, you thanked the teen and quickly finished off the pizzas. After putting them in the oven and setting the timer, you rushed out of the kitchen. Walking into the living room, you hoped your face was no longer red.  
Oikawa watched you scurry off, a victorious grin plastered on his face.  
‘How cute (f/n)-chan~!’

Sitting down, you placed yourself next to Kindaichi, curious to see what he and the others were doing. Nothing too exciting, just organizing the supplies for their physiotherapist.  
You puffed your cheeks in boredom, slithering to the ground so you could play with Kenta while the boys continued their tedious task.  
Glancing down at you, the first year chuckled at your antics.

“Comfy down there (f/n)-san?” Kindaichi asked.  
“Oh you know it.” You retorted “Nothing is comfier than a hard wood floor. Living the dream, living the dream.”

Finally, the teens finished sorting their supplies and settled on putting on a movie while waiting for the food to finish.  
Oikawa had sauntered back into the room, seemingly unnoticed and plopped himself next to Iwaizumi.  
You remained next to Kindaichi, practically wrapped around him as you what movie they had chosen.

“Oh yes! Yes! (favorite movie)! Wooh!” You cheered.

Trying to hide his bright pink cheeks, Kindaichi carefully removed you from his neck and placed your injured leg onto his lap.  
Kunimi scurried off to the kitchen to grab you an ice pack and once he returned, he gently placed it on your ankle. Blushing, you thanked the two before nestling further into the couch.  
The middle blocker placed his left hand on you shin, lazily tracing designs as his right arm rested behind you.  
‘Oh you sly little bastard.’ Oikawa and Iwaizumi thought as they eyed their underclassman dangerously, that is until they noticed the rest of the team smirking at them with knowing looks.

Part way through the movie, you heard the timer go off, signaling that the pizzas were finished. Standing up, you hobbled off to the kitchen to check on it. Once you were gone, all eyes were on a certain first year.

“Well, looks like someone got pretty cozy with (f/n)-san eh?” Hanamaki jeered.  
“Oh please, she’s clearly interested in me.” Oikawa huffed.  
“Yeah sure, that’s why she went out to the park with Iwaizumi last week.” Matsukawwa snickered.  
…  
“What?!” Oikawa screeched as Iwaizumi blushed furiously.

Kindiachi was still trying to get over the fact that you had been so close to him during the movie.  
Soon, it was an all-out brawl. Oikawa was wailing as he shook Iwaizumi, claiming he was more attractive and should have taken her out instead. The response was the ace chucking a pillow at the brunettes head.

“Shut up!” He yelled “It’s not like she even thought of it that way! None of us are dating her so calm down!”  
“You mean I’m not dating her yet Iwa-chan.” Oikawa retorted “No, not my face! Please!”

Kenta joined Iwaizumi as he began attacking Oikawa as the others stood by and watched.

“You’re not joining Kindaichi?” Kunimi asked.  
“Nah. Iwaizumi-senpai would kick my ass.” The middle blocker clarified “Besides, I don’t have to ask her out. She comes over every time she needs a dog sitter.”

Oh he should not have said that. Oikawa dragged him into the comical brawl and soon all three were chucking pillows at one another.  
That is until someone pushed Oikawa too hard and he went flying into the physio supplies.

“Oh fuck.” Mumbled Iwaizumi.  
“My face has a needle in it!” Oikawa screeched “Get it out! I’m too pretty to die this way!”  
“Shut it Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled annoyed at his overreacting friend.

The setter growled as he got up, wrapping Iwaizumi in some bandages before tripping him in them. Meanwhile, Kindaichi was trying to get Kenta away from the ultrasound gel. It ended up exploding when Oikawa fell, covering him and the pup in it.  
The rest of the team burst out in laughter at the sight of their teammates. Bad idea.  
The tree turned to one another, seemingly calling a truce before grabbing more supplies and charging at their teammates.

…

“Hey guys, the pizzas are do- What the hell happened here!?” You shouted at the sight before you.

~end of flashback~

Nibbing on your pizza, you watched as Kenta and Kindaichi teamed up to trip Watari who then tackled Matsukawa to the ground. This resulted in Hanamaki, who was covered in bandages, to trip on the ultrasound gel and take down Oikawa with him.  
The only two out of the team who weren’t causing trouble, were Iwaizumi and Kunimi. They were busy cleaning themselves up and checking on you.

“You alright (f/n)-san?” Iwaizumi asked.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine Iwaizumi-senpai.” You confirmed “But, should I even ask what happened?”  
“Nah, probably not.” Iwaizumi deadpanned as he looked at the scene “Kunimi went to grab Kenta, wanna head upstairs so we can give him a bath?”  
“Yeah sure, good idea.” You agreed.

With Kenta in hand, you headed upstairs with Iwaizumi and Kunimi.  
Placing the pup in the water, he instantly begins splashing around happily. You grab a container and start pouring water onto the happy canine while Iwaizumi searches for something that’s safe to clean Kenta with.

“I brought over a small bottle of shampoo last time for Kindaichi in case Kenta got dirty.” You explained “It should be in the cupboard.  
“Ah, got it.” Iwaizumi grabbed the bottle.

Just as he sad down, Kenta decided to shake all the water off, soaking the three of you in the process.

“Gee thanks.”

Grumbling, the ace peels of his whet shirt, the stoic first year following suit.  
You tried your best not to stare and focus on Kenta, which at this point wasn’t an easy task.  
You continued to scrub away in your soaked clothes while Iwaizumi started to rinse away the suds, that is until he noticed something.  
‘Her shirt is see-through from the water. Should I was something or will she take it the wrong way? But she might get mad if I don’t tell her. Plus, Trashykawa and the others will see her when we go back downstairs… Shit, what do I do?’

Clearing his throat, Kunimi saves the day by abruptly standing up and tossing his team jacket at you.  
Confused, you glance up at him but when you notice he refuses to look at you, it clicks.  
‘Oh damn, my shirt… Well this is awkward.’

“Um, thanks.” You mangage to squeak out.  
“N-no problem.” Kunimi mumbles, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

When Kenta was all clean, you and the 2 boys made your way back downstairs to see the others had managed to calm down and clean up the mess.  
Kenta instantly scurried over to Kindaichi, still a little wet and extra fluffy as a result of being dried.

“Woah, you look like a pom-pom Kenta.” The middle blocker chuckled.  
“Iwa-chan, Kunimi, where are your shirts?” Oikawa started “And why is (f/n)-chan in your jacket!?”  
“We were giving Kenta a bath and he decided he wanted to share all the water with us.” Kunimi explained “Her shirt is soaked, so I have her my jacket.”  
…  
“Poor (f/n)-chan, you must be frozen.” Oikawa started, a mischievous glint in his eyes “Come her and I’ll hug you to warm you up!”  
“I’m good thanks.” You deadpanned “I should get going anyway, sorry about the mess Kindaichi.”  
“No worries, it wasn’t you anyway.” He stated in reply.  
“Well, I’ll be going, see you all soon.” You started to walk towards the door “Be sure to train hard, after all, I’m looking forward to our rematch. Um, Kunimi-kun… Your jacket.”  
“Take mine (f/n)-chan!” Oikawa wailed “It’s probably warmer because I’m not cold hearted like everyone else!”

And down goes Oikawa from a shoe to the face.  
Staring at the limp body of the setter, you shrug your shoulders and put Kenta on his leash.  
With one last goodbye and a bit of teasing, you head off, leaving the team to let everything sink in.

“She took my jacket. I like that jacket.” Kunimi started.  
“She went out with me the other day.” Iwaizumi added.  
“She made me pizza and kinda cuddled with me on the couch.” Kindaichi joined in.  
“Screw that guys.” Hanamaki spoke up “Kenta made Captain scream like a little bitch!”  
“Rude!” Oikawa whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


	60. Another Training Camp

“Woah, it’s so cool! Going on a trip at night!”

Hinata bounced around enthusiastically as you all loaded your luggage onto the bus. The goal was to arrive at the training camp in the morning, which meant a long midnight bus ride.  
Stifling a yawn, you shuffled onto the bus with Kenta in you arms before plopping into a seat. The others soon followed, lazily deciding which seat to claim or who to sit next to.  
Within seconds you felt a presence sit next to you. Glancing over, you saw Daichi grumbling tiredly as he searched through his bag. Curious, Kenta shifted over to the third years lap, leaning forward to see what he was reaching for.  
A low grunt confirmed that Daichi had found what he was looking for as he patted the shikoku on the head.

“Got’em!” Nervously glancing over at you, the brunette revealed his headphones “Did you want to listen too (f/n)-san?”

With an enthusiastic nod of your head, you shuffled closer to the teen, placing an earbud in your ear.

“Thanks Daichi!” You smiled up at the third year.  
“Anytime. Figured this would be a good way to kill some time.” He explained.

Soon the music started, you and Daichi casually swaying your heads to the music.  
Meanwhile, everyone else on the bus was glaring at their captain for his, what they deemed and asshole move.

~while loading the bus~

“Oi, dibs on sitting with (f/n)-san!” Hinata and Nishinoya called out at the same time.

Jolting at their synchrony, the two began a stare-down while the others tried to be the first onto the bus in the hopes of sitting next to you.  
Keishin, Takeda, Kiyoko and Yachi stood by with blank faces as they watched the scuffle begin.  
It ended as quickly as it started when Daichi stepped forward, his infamous glare plastered onto his face. Everyone went silent as he glared them down.

“Seeing as you’re all behaving like wild animals, I will sit next to her.” He started “Any problems? No? Good. Captain wins this round.”

~back to the present~

“Using his scary face and position as captain like that, what a jerk.” Sugawara mumbled to the others with an annoyed out on his face.

They all went back to what they were doing, grumbling amongst themselves until a choking sound from Asahi caught everyone’s attention. Shooting their gazes back at you and Daichi, a single thought was unanimously brought to mind.  
‘Oh you sly rat bastard.’

You had fallen asleep and decided that Daichi was the perfect pillow.  
With your arms wrapped around his torso and his arm around your shoulder, you rested your head comfortably against his chest while his rested on top of yours.  
Kenta lay on the wings spiker’s lap curled up happily as Daichi unconsciously rubbed the pup’s furry head.  
Silent tears of envy poured from Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s eyes as they watched you mumble and nuzzle closer to the third year.

“…All those in favor of ruthlessly pranking Daichi the entire trip for revenge?” Tanaka questioned.

Every one of the boys raised their hands.

…

Finally, after the long trip you arrived in Saitama.  
Stretching out your arms, you accidentally bumped into something, or rather, someone. Hearing a low grunt, you shifted your eyes up and instantly your face became a bright scarlet.  
‘I must’ve falls asleep on Daichi!’

Squeaking, you begin apologizing profusely while the third year chuckled at your nervousness.  
Rubbing your shoulder with the arm he had still wrapped around you, Daichi insisted it was fine before reluctantly sliding away from you.  
Hobbling off the van, you waited for Ennoshita to bring over your crutches as you awkwardly balanced against the bus.  
Finally able to walk, you grabbed Kenta’s leash and began following the Nekoma team to the high school.  
Hinata was bouncing around like a chihuahua that ate sugar, asking Kenma if a steel tower was Tokyo Tower. Needless to say, the Nekoma boys enjoyed making fun of Karasuno for not being able to tell the difference.  
Throughout the walk, you noticed Kenma constantly glancing back at you and fidgeting nervously. Your chance to ask him what was going on finally came when Lev stole Hinata’s attention.  
With the energetic first year gone, the pudding headed teen scurried over to you, his cat-like orbs studying you intensely.

“Hey (f/n), how’s your ankle?” He asked you.  
“Hi Kenma! It’s doing better, I should be off my crutches by the end of the training camp.” You explained “Is that why you were looking back at me during the walk?”

Mumbling a little, the setter reluctantly nodded his head, refusing to make eye contact with you out of embarrassment.

“I was worried you might need some help, but I didn’t want to upset you by assuming.” He clarified?

Giggling, you pulled the shy boy into a hug, much to the dislike over everyone else around you. Sensing he was tense, you quickly pulled away from Kenma. Pouting a little, the second year decided to play his second card.

“Um, also, i-if you wanted, I got a new game we could play together.” He started “It’s a single-player, but we could do what we did last time and each do half of the controls.”  
“Yeah, for sure!” You agreed “That’s a great idea!”

Smiling a little at your easy agreement, the setter helped you carry your bags as he led you up the stairs to the high school, his hand on your back to keep you steady.  
Meanwhile the Karasuno and Nekoma boys were left standing in a daze while Kiyoko and Yachi quietly cooed over how cute the shy second year was being.

“I swear, every time he just fidgets a little, she gets all cuddly with him. What the hell Kenma, I thought you didn’t like attention.” Kuroo grumbled as the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
“Him and his crazy observation skills, always knowing when to get her alone. And how come she only plays games with him!?” Tanaka and Yamamoto wailed incredulously.

Suddenly, Sugawara joined in with a serious face.

“Better question what does he mean by ‘last time’?”  
…  
“Screw you pudding head.” The 2 spikers grumbled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywhere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.


End file.
